Finding Paradise
by Daddy's little Hippy
Summary: GaaraXOC. Out of the sands on the fringes of Suna rises the Oasis Temple. When the Kazekage finally pays a visit, it triggers everything he knows to change dramatically.
1. Chapter 1

_Well, there used to be this crazy big rant here from me about OCs and well...everything, but seeing as this is the cleaner, tidier edition I thought it was only right to edit it out._

_Reviews, praise, criticism, or other are always appreciated_

**Chapter One**

**

* * *

  
**

The sun rose over Suna and reached its finger-like rays in through the window of the Kazekage's office. Dust particles danced lazily as they basked in the morning's gentle kiss. The exquisitely patterned glass cast unique shapes all about the room in a variety of colours, reminding any onlooker of a kaleidoscope they may have played with as a child. The beauty of the stained glass, the sun and the hypnotic dance of the dust were all lost on the red-haired Kazekage though. With his head down he continued to scrawl.

He was a logical young man, and he dome to the reasoning that if sleep was not an option, than he might as well work straight through the evening. Perhaps this way he would finish everything and when Suna came to life with its inhabitants milling about he could join them. He paused briefly, fantasizing of an afternoon where he and his siblings wandered amongst street vendors and pretend they were just a normal family. Pretend they were all simple, human residents.

Shaking his head he returned to the proclamation of alliance he had been working on tirelessly. This would ensure peace between themselves and the people of Konoha for sure. It would go down as a historical event – the first of Suna's honest allies. An alliance built on friendship. It had to be perfect.

A soft knock at his door dragged him from his thoughts again. It was a timid knock that told him the person who awaited him was terrified they would upset him by interrupting his work. "Enter," he commanded as he placed the pen on his desk. The door did not open; instead there was a second knock. A little frustrated he called out more loudly, "Enter!"

Much to his frustration there was another knock. He rose from his seat and moved calmly to the door. He swallowed, preparing himself. Life had taught him to fear strange behaviour. _Surely, there is nobody on the other side who wishes me dead,_ he told himself as he reached for the handle. The cold laugh of the demon echoed in his mind. He forced the phobia of assassins from his mind. They would never had made it this far.

Grasping the handle, he turned the knob and pulled the door open slowly, hoping to inflict some fear into the heart of the person who dared disturb and even frighten him.

On the other side stood a horrified looking young man that Gaara recognized instantly as Kankuro's assistant, Isamu. His brother was a short distance back, smirking at the torture he was putting poor Isamu through. "Nothing better to do?" Gaara growled. He turned and went back into his office, ignoring the whimper that came from Isamu. Leaving the door wide open he returned to his chair and waited for his brother to follow.

"You're a fucking idiot," Kankuro muttered to his assistant as he brushed past him. He sat in the chair opposite Gaara and his assistant followed him quietly, taking the cruelty of puppet master. He seemed to feel more nervous because of Gaara, than because of his actual tormentor.

Ignoring what he had heard, the Kazekage stared at his brother expectantly. _He had better have a good reason to pull a stunt like that._

"I wanted to talk to you in private, thought this would be a good time to do," Kankuro answered his brother's thoughts. He turned to look at Isamu, "Get out." The boy jumped and bowed quickly to each of them before taking the opportunity to escape, closing the door behind him.

A long moment of silence passed before Kankuro finally spoke. A very serious stare in his eyes left Gaara feeling uneasy. Kankuro was rarely serious. He had made intern abuse a hobby, and loved to play ridiculous pranks on various people he knew, including the Kazekage himself.

"I think Temari is seeing someone."

If not for much practiced composure, Gaara's jaw would have fallen to his desk and smeared the ink of his proclamation. He failed to understand how this was a problem and even if it was, did he actually expect the youngest sibling to step between a love-struck Temari and her desired. She'd likely disembowel him. He wanted to slap his brother, but reserved himself to await an explanation as to why he should be concerned.

"I'm pretty sure it's that guy from Konoha…"

Gaara felt relief. That would only strengthen the bond between the villages. _What could the problem possibly be?_ Even the demon was calling Kankuro stupid for clearly wanting to interfere.

"…that creepy guy with bugs in his skin."

Forgetting his composure, the red-haired brother laughed loudly, with his head tossed back. _This has nothing to do with Temari. He just thinks Shino is creepy and he's pissed that he lost to him_, Gaara leaned forward on his desk and his laughter slowly died off.

Calm again, he looked up to see Kankuro still looking as though this may possibly mean the end of the world. Rolling his eyes he knew he had to go about the proper sibling assurance speech, but he couldn't think of anything to say. He sat up straight and made eye contact with his brother. "Maybe try talking to Temari about it. You don't even know if you're right."

Kankuro looked the same as he did whenever Gaara threatened his life. "There is no way I am talking to her about this. She'd… it….I … there would be carnage!"

"Carnage?" came a voice from behind the door. Temari strode in; an inquisitive look graced her features.

"Is Isamu still outside the door?" Gaara asked. The cogs in his head already turning and plotting a nice maniacal plot he thought the young boy would enjoy.

"Yeah," Temari responded, she gestured for the assistant to follow her. He entered and bowed three times.

Gaara pointed to a large cushion in the corner of the room and said, "Have a seat Isamu." The boy shivering obeyed.

Once he appeared to be as comfortable as he could be, Gaara looked to his confused siblings. Grinning briefly at Kankuro, _You'll pay for that incident with the whoopee cushion,_ he looked directly at Temari. "I have something to tell you. Allow me to finish before you answer to it." She gave a slight nod, complying and awaiting his continuation.

"Kankuro has shared an interesting theory with me. Apparently he thinks you are having an affair with someone from Konoha. A certain bug housing Aburame…"

The scene that followed was just too gruesome for words. Suffice to say, it made Isamu a happy boy and left Gaara happily drowning in the glory of a perfect revenge.

* * *

_I know, it turned a wee bit humorous there at the end, but that's my style. It's also my style not to edit things before I post them… Fine, that's not a style, it's just lazy. Whatever. Anyway, I don't intend to make this story funny, I'm just trying to lighten things up a little. Hopefully you've enjoyed it._

_On the topic of character behaviours, I'm aware they may have seemed not entirely themselves. I meant it to be that way. I felt like they would behave differently as a group of siblings. I also thought Kankuro would adopt a little bit of a power trip when he got an assistant, because he basically lives in Gaara's shadow. Anyway, as I've said…__Reviews, praise, criticism, or other are always appreciated_

_DLH_


	2. Chapter 2

_I can't believe how terrible the original layout for this fic was... And for anyone who happened to notice, yes I replaced the Japanese phrases in the first chapter with their English translations. I can't recall why I had even done that to begin with..._

_Also, Word informs me that it is not "the whoopee cushion" but in fact, "whoopee the cushion". Haha_

**Chapter Two**

**

* * *

  
**

The prospect of lunch excited Gaara, for his hard work had paid off and his spare time was going to be spent with his siblings. To his disappointment, that meant only lunch, for meetings with village elders demanded his afternoon and probably his evening given how much they loved to talk.

Regardless, he was delighted when Temari suggested they all grab something to eat in a town café she favoured. Something within told him she wanted to share the details of the relationship she had admitted to being in during the morning commotion. He didn't care either way what they talked about. He had been longing for an amiable social experience for some time now.

In fact, it was this longing that had him anxious to get to Konoha for the peace proclamation. He had friends there, to a certain extent. Naruto for one, and the bizarre ancient hidden in a youthful body that served as the Hokage, Tsunade. He had found a bond with her through all of their negotiations and discussions.

"Are you ready to go?" Temari asked as she walked into his office. He stood up and shoved his paperwork into a drawer. Hi manner was sloppy, but he felt every second he wasted tidying his desk, he wasted. Nodding to his sister, he followed her out to the front entrance, where they encountered Kankuro.

They walked in silence and Gaara reminisced of how they used to walk this way while on missions. How much simpler things had been before he became Kazekage. _Too late to turn back_, he thought sadly. This job stole so much of his time and energy, but at least the village accepted him now…to some degree. They still flinched when he spoke and shuttered if they thought they had upset his. There had been one event where he had reached for his old gourd, only to move it aside to sit down and a nearby girl had lost the contents of her stomach all over the floor. He had been accepted, but he was still very much feared.

Quietly they wandered in to their destination and seated themselves. A server found them immediately and bowed respectfully. Gaara ignored the gesture. It wouldn't be fitting to allow them to act casually with him, but he strongly disliked the formality everyone had to put forth wherever he went. Temari ordered them some sort of fruit platter with extra mango. He craved meat, but didn't protest. The extra mango was for him, she knew how much he enjoyed them.

"Alright, so this is why I wanted to do this. You already know I'm seeing Shino, thanks to somebody," she glared at Kankuro, "being too involved in my business."

"I don't like him," argued the man who wore far too much face paint. It seemed he had more to say, but Gaara stared him down. They all knew Kankuro had no reasonable reason to dislike the Aburame. He was just bitter because of a lost fight years ago.

"You don't like him because he's too clever for you," Temari countered, "We've been writing back and forth since our last visit to Konoha last summer. Every time we've gone back to visit I've gone for lunch with him, just like this." She moved to the side so the waitress could place the spread down between them. Gaara reached forward and picked up a piece of mango. He ate slowly and listened to his sister. She seemed happy enough, so he didn't see a problem with any of this. This did explain why she would vanish for relatively lengthy periods of times on their trips.

"Anyway, this time when we go back, I'll be staying with his family. His mother has asked me and she's even set up a guest room for me," she explained.

"NO WAY!" Kankuro started. More than a few pairs of eyes darted their way.

"Be quiet. She's old enough to make her own decisions. Stop making a scene or…" Gaara trailed off. It had been some time since he had used his preferred threat.

"Fine, but that doesn't mean I like it."

"I don't care if you like it. This is the first night we'll spend together and it won't be in the same bed, so deal with it." She settled into a silent thought and ate.

With Gaara's incomplete threat hanging in the air, Kankuro obediently followed suit.

Lunch continued without incident or anything or serious interest. Idle chit chat and simple discussion followed. Business was not to be discussed at the table or in public. Still, Gaara was happy.

While they journeyed back, a young apprentice of Suna's treasured Oasis temple. Her plump figure rushed by, knocking in to the Kazekage. She fell and jumped up, apologizing. Then suddenly, she recognized who she had struck and immediately fell into a low bow. Her white robe far from fit correctly and hung open around her neck, causing Kankuro to grin.

"Kazekage-sama, I humbly request forgiveness," she pleaded.

People about watched in an eerie silence. They likely expected him to harm her in some way, if not all out commit murder. To their surprise, he instead, partially bowed in return. She could one day be a priestess after all and those women deserved a certain amount of respect, even from him.

She wore a look of shock, but smiled. "May the blessings of The Great be with you," she said. She stood and placed a hand upon his shoulder, bowing only her head this time. A whisper that eluded his comprehension came from her young lips. A prayer or stronger blessing, he could not be sure.

After she had removed her hand, bowed again and walked away, Temari slapped Kankuro up the back of his head. "Pervert! That was a priestess. You can't look at them like that!" she hissed angrily.

Kankuro shrugged, "Fine, I won't check out another priestess ever again," he said solemnly, "But what about their Gaurdians?" He smirked and she struck him again.

"You are a pig."

"What? You have seen how they dress right? I mean, fine the priestesses all wear big concealing robes, but the Gaurdians wear next to nothing!" he argued.

"Because this happens to be a desert and it gets hot. Besides, they need to be able to move freely," Temari shot back, not even making an effort to hit him for a third time.

* * *

_Oh that poor priestess..._

_DLH_


	3. Chapter 3

_This is the chapter that really sets the story in motion._

**Chapter Three**

**

* * *

  
**

Gaara wasn't exactly sure what drove him to make the decision. Could it have been their encounter with the potential priestess that afternoon? Or maybe the long hours of sitting with old men who seemed to enjoy nothing more than wasting his time had made him feel a little religious… It could have been Temari's news and just as easily it could have been the importance of the upcoming days.

Regardless of what had caused him to come to the conclusion, he had. There was no turning back on this now. He called for Isamu.

The young assistant looked petrified when he walked into the office alone. Gaara supposed he didn't look so welcoming either, but nobody could after such a lengthy and tortuous evening. Not that he cared either way, the boy was too afraid to disobey him and scurried forth like a timid mouse to a piece of discarded cheese.

"Take these. One for my brother and the other for my sister," he said as he passed two sealed envelopes to the subordinate, "deliver them. Kankuro's includes that you will be given the week off. We'll be gone anyway. You should visit your mother." He then dismissed the boy with a wave of his hand and tucked away the remnants of his work. Locking and placing a seal upon the drawers of his desk, he had no reason to spend the entire night working.

_An early rise tomorrow,_ he thought to himself, wondering, but not truly caring how his siblings would feel regarding his plan for the next day.

He paused his thoughts, awaiting the answer of the demon. A foolish habit, but he couldn't stop himself. The demon was gone, but there were times when he could still hear him. The elders swore that this must be his mind playing tricks on him. They said that because he expected a response, his mind was producing one for him. To him, such an idea hinted at deep-rooted madness and he thought he'd rather the demon's company than the deterioration of his sanity.

_No matter_, he contemplated; _I will sleep tonight for sure. Exhaustion will take me. No nightmare could possibly keep me awake._ Making that idea his comfort, he found his way to the room where he was now supposed to sleep.

A large, comfortable bed awaited him. He slowly undressed as he moved forward, desperate for sleep to embrace him. He was fortunate, sleep came swiftly. The work of a blessing from a woman of The Great, perhaps? An explanation was unimportant, Gaara could not complain about easy rest. It was something of a rarity in his life.

At dawn he was awoken by the knock of a servant whose name escaped him at such an ungodly hour. Stretching, he hoped his siblings were awake. He wanted to move out as soon as possible. After dressing in exactly the same clothes he'd worn the day before, he set out to the dining hall, hoping to find them there. His hopes were only half answered. Temari was there.

"Isn't that what you wore yesterday?" she asked.

"It's what I wear every day," he deadpanned.

"Yeah, but you have more than one set, why not put on a clean one?"

"These were closer to my bed. How did you know these were the same as the ones from yesterday?"

She ignored his question and smiled at him happily. "You slept then?" He nodded in response. "How was it? Do you feel refreshed? No nightmares? No troubled thoughts?" She began to barrage him with sleep related questions.

"I feel fine. I fell asleep fairly fast."

The look on her face made him happy. To have family that loved him was something he would never again take for granted. He attempted to smile back, though he was never much good at smiling. She visibly flinched and that told him he hadn't much improved. _I must still wear the look of a madman_.

"Why are we leaving so early?" Kankuro inquired as he wandered in. His face wasn't painted and he seemed to be wearing his clothing from the day before as well.

"We are going to spend the day there," Gaara responded. He could never really identify why Kankuro insisted on wearing face paint. Very few still wore it and he didn't really have anything to hide.

"We're going to spend an entire day worshipping? I'm going back to bed; I'll meet you there closer to lunch time. Half a day is more than enough to get my praise on." He turned to leave, but was stopped by a teacup to the back of the head.

"Nice aim," Temari managed through her laughter.

Kankuro swivelled back around and stared at Gaara. "Seriously, why do we need to spend an entire day there?"

"Maybe we should just leave him here," Temari commented.

"Yeah, go to temple without me. I don't even care about that stuff."

"We wouldn't want him to harass the Sacreds anyway," she added.

"Forget what I said! Count me in! Sacreds mean women!" he quickly looked at Temari. "I won't have anything to say or do with a priestess, I swear."

"Not that they would have you," she shot back quickly while she seated herself for breakfast.

Breakfast was served and they ate, mostly in silence, save Temari reiterating the morals, roles and general etiquette expected from anyone who visits the Oasis temple.

"You are not to speak directly with a priestess unless otherwise instructed. You are supposed to bow to them. Have I told you what the Guardians will do to you if they catch your eyeing the priestesses or generally being a pervert?"

"Yes, now please shut up," Kankuro begged, but his plea went unheard as Temari continued to chant the rules over and over again.

They were finished with breakfast and already walking to the temple that actually lay just outside of Suna when she finally ended with, "Nothing the Guardians dish out to you could possibly be as bad as what I will do if you embarrass us in here. These women are the ideal role model for every young woman of Suna. Degrade them in any way and so help me, I will hurt you in ways you didn't even know were possible."

The puppet master had long since given up arguing with her, having noticed he wasn't likely to win, and instead just stared ahead blankly, nodding while she ranted. The gesture seemed to have fooled her into believing he was listening to and considering her words. Such an illusion was broken for Temari though after she stopped talking, but his behaviour remained the same.

She raised a hand behind his head in what Gaara sensed would be a powerful blow. So powerful in fact that he had considered warning his brother, but there was no time. As she made to bring her hand downward, Kankuro pointed ahead and bore a look of awe.

Gaara watched as his sister averted her gaze to see the temple rising out of the sand dunes before them and her hand slowly lowered back to her side. He joined them in their hypnotized gaze, but made an effort to look less impressed than they. He was, after all, expected to behave as though the glory of such a magnificent structure was lost on him. Not to mention, as Kazekage, he was supposed to have made a visit much sooner.

It resembled a fortress like those of old wars, but was built of the eloquently carved stone. The colour blended with the sand, giving the impression that it wasn't really there. As they drew close enough to see signs of life Gaara understood why passersby would mistake the place for a mirage.

A beautiful building, with women more beautiful, standing guard at what was the only available entrance for outsiders. As Kazekage he knew of passages that trailed deep beneath the sand, but as he was not a Sacred, he had no right to use or even know more than the simple fact that they existed.

The women were certainly Gaurdians. Clad in black and silver with what appeared to be raven's feathers woven into clothing and dangling from various places. Very fit and looking quite lethal. He toyed with the idea of his life being a movie and they the ideal femme fatale.

He tossed a warning look back to his brother as they approached.

"You! What is your name and business?"

"I am Gaara, Kazekage. These are my sister, Temari, and my brother, Kankuro."

"I apologize for my brash questioning, Kazekage, but what is it that you need?"

"We came to pray and worship."

"I'm afraid that isn't an option right now. We've encountered some problems and have to keep outsiders outside."

The second woman moved from her post to stand beside her partner. She gave her a curious look and murmured into her ear. Gaara would readily admit that the sight of two women so attractive, huddled so close, whispering to one another was and arousing one, but he felt his brother's whimper was taking it too far.

Temari was quick to strike him. The Guardians seemed unaware of the oddness displayed by the siblings. Unaware or uncaring, one could never be sure.

The first woman looked to him as her partner pulled away. "Forgive me. Tomomi is right. We should trust you. My name is Rin. Allow us a moment to summon you an escort inside. We cannot leave out post." They bowed in unison and returned to the door, where they spoke to yet another Guardian standing on the other side.

"I wonder what happened…" Temari thought aloud.

Kankuro seemed to have forgotten his brother and sister were even there. He stared, jaw agape and the beginnings of a nosebleed.

A third woman appeared and approached them gracefully. Gaara felt his face likely mirrored Kankuro's, but was unable to stop himself.

She was a slender build, but strength was apparent through the subtle muscle that could be seen as she stopped in front of them. He figured she was probably very fast. Her short brown hair was unkempt and gave her that wild-child look that he was now thinking was quite attractive. He wasn't sure if he should call what she wore a skirt. It was merely two pieces of fabric hanging in front and behind, held together by silver chains. Her top was of much the same fabric. A sheet of it in fact, which had been wrapped around her neck and pulled over her modest breasts. How it stayed on, he had no idea. Not that it mattered how it worked to him, as something more primitive within him wondered how it might come off.

An elbow connected with his stomach and he realized Temari had caught him staring. The Guardian seemed unfazed by this. She offered a smile and then bowed. Gaara suddenly felt he might vomit. Swallowing as an attempt to relax his nerves, he decided to more closely examine the feathers that hung from the chains on either side her hips. Bluish-black. Most certainly raven feathers.

Her movements caused her hair and chains to sway. This revealed a long braid of hair from behind her. More feathers tied to the end.

When she finally spoke, Gaara looked her in the face for the first time. Light brown eyes met briefly with his. Two black marks of face paint on her right cheek seemed to draw his attention to her nose, which had obviously been broken at some point, probably more than once. "Good evening great warriors of Suna. I am Miu and I will escort you within the city walls for this afternoon. Please tell me, what sort of prayers you will be making. That way I can lead you to the correct chambers."

_Whatever prayers land me in your bed chambers…_ Gaara wanted to say, but instead he answered, "Peace prayers for an important event. A proclamation in Konoha."

* * *

_There you have it folks, the third chapter. I'm turning it out as best I can. I thought I should fill you in on the temple system though._

_The Oasis temple prays to The Great, which is what they call the divine powers of the earth. The Sacreds are all who live and work at the temple. A young girl enters the temple and is taught to fight and learns basic medicine. She's called an Apprentice. She graduates to Guardian at eighteen if she passes a test that declares her battle ready and then protects the temple while continuing her study of medicine and healing. The final stage is when a Guardian reaches fifty and passes a test that declares them a worthy and knowledgeable healer. That is when they are given the title of priestess. It's than their duty to care for the new Apprentices by raising them and teaching them while running the temple and performing rituals and guiding prayers._

_Hope that clears up any questions any of my readers (I know you're out there, I see the story stats. You just don't want to review!) may have had. Thank you for reading. I'll get the next chapter up soon._

_DLH_


	4. Chapter 4

_Just a quick thanks to the people who actually review after they read. I know the rest of you are there. Chapter three has had more than a hundred visitors and still the only people reviewing are authors I have actually had discussions with. Plus Kina, she rocks for being a reviewer!_

_Oh well… I just hope you're all enjoying this and no worries Critic, she's only a side character and I swear I'll keep her in check. I've been thinking a lot about the plot and be warned that this could be a long one. I really want to take things slow… Now, on with the show!_

**Chapter Four**

**

* * *

  
**

While his thoughts were not entirely appropriate in any way shape or form, Gaara felt he was keeping his act together quite well. There was nothing wrong with just thinking. It wasn't as though anyone could read his thoughts. He had no intentions of saying or doing anything to offend any of the Sacreds. Still, these women dressed as they were and beautiful as they were…His mind began to wander again. After all, he was a man with the thoughts, feelings, and desires natural to a man.

He quickly realized that the building despite its generic square shape seemed to be something of a maze. They were weaving through a surprising number of hallways, before they reached a door not unlike the one at the entrance.

Miu reached them and pulled them open, holding the heavy doors for her guests. Gaara wanted to help her, but knew that she'd probably be hurt by the gesture. She was capable of holding a door. The women here were not unlike his sister, taking great pride in their strength.

He watched amusedly as Temari struck Kankuro for what must have been the hundredth time since they had entered the fortress.

He couldn't entirely blame his brother as he joined them on the other side of this new door. It appeared to be a courtyard and a very stunning one at that. _This imust be the reason the temple is called Oasis_, Gaara mused as he observed the grandeur of all the small piece of paradise had to offer.

Sand still beneath their feet, but he could see an herb garden hidden behind a neat little fence. An Apprentice was knelt there with a Priestess, selecting ingredients. A little pond was in the far corner and a few small plants he had never seen before in the desert had sprung up around the body of water. There were a few targets and various other training equipment pieces to his left.

The building had a second floor, but the courtyard was opened completely to the sky. He looked up and smiled. A laundry line had been set up between two windows on the upper floor. It was long and full of differing garments. The most interesting part for him was the shocking number of black panties that dangled from the line. Their silk fabric glistened in the sunlight, teasing him.

Turning his eyes away before he was caught staring, the Kazekage could not help but cast a glance at Miu. Were those on the line similar to what she was wearing right now? The escort in question turned to face him and his siblings.

"I would have taken you straight to the prayer chambers, but I suppose you've noticed the disruption here. We're working extra hard to keep our grounds covered and that's why I had to come here first. To get those two," she explained as she gestured to two Apprentices playing near the pond.

The Priestess in the garden nodded to her and signalled to the girls it was safe for them to go. Gaara felt more than a little concerned about this. He had opened his mouth to ask, but Temari beat him to it.

"What happened here?"

Miu looked at them sadly, than to the young girls she had picked up. "I have to get these girls to their rooms first. We can discuss more about that later, while I take you to the proper chambers later."

Kankuro looked like he might push for more information, so Gaara kicked his leg leisurely. His brother seemed to forget whatever he'd been thinking and take to occupying himself by glaring at the red-haired ex-jailer.

They were passing through the door, back inside. This time the heavy, wooden, almost medieval door was held open by the two girls, obviously trying to impress their guests. Gaara got the feeling outsiders weren't something they were accustomed too.

The smaller of the two pranced along in front of them, making a good attempt to mimic Miu's movements. The taller and likely older, was walking shyly alongside Kankuro who was paying her absolutely no attention what so ever. She was not likely to be older than seven or eight, but there was an incredible look of strength to her. The sleeveless robe that she and all other Apprentices wore exposed already clearly developing muscle. Nothing over bearing, just a little out of place on her small frame.

On the other hand, so was the robe in Gaara's opinion. On the girl in the village, the low cut neck of the robe had been attractive, but this young girl was just too…well… young. She had nothing to fill the robe with and even if she did, at her age, it hardly seemed right to have so much flesh revealed. Then again, it was a convent of sorts with only women inside.

As he observed the little girl he noticed a strange glint in her eyes. That look she was giving Kankuro, where had he seen that before? He thought for a moment, trying to place it. She answered his question quite quickly though.

Her delicate hand reached out and grasped a handful of Kankuro's shirt. Two tugs and the puppet-master was looking down into the big, bright, brown eyes of the youngster. "Mister?"

"Uh, yeah?" He managed as politely as he could. Gaara snickered. Kankuro hated kids.

"Your make-up is really pretty…" she said softly, before dropping her face to stare at the ground. Still clutching the fabric, she walked alongside of him, red-faced.

"Erm…Thanks?" Kankuro hated people calling his war paint make-up more than he hated kids. Obviously he had an ulterior motive for his kindness to the child. "Could you maybe let go of my shirt?" He asked gently.

She looked at him, considering the request for a long moment before deciding to strike a deal. "Only if you promise to hold my hand."

Kankuro appeared to be annoyed, but Gaara figured the little girl could probably beat his brother to the ground if she wanted to.

Tearing his eyes from the humorous on goings, he peered at Miu. She looked to be in deep conversation with Temari. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he doubted it would interest him.

Returning his attentions to Kankuro and his admirer, he expected one of them to be injured. Instead he found his brother had agreed to the girl's terms. He was holding her little hand in his. She looked delighted with this, Kankuro not so much. The party began to ascend a flight of stone stairs.

Gaara chuckled at the sight and smirked at his brother when he'd given him a curious stare. Many unspoken threats were exchanged via eye contact by the two for a moment. Than Kankuro looked away, when his eyes met Gaara's again he nodded his head in the direction of Miu and Temari.

The Kazekage's eyes followed the gesture and he immediately spotted what the fuss was about. The Guardian's skirt pieces were swaying with the movement of her hips as she walked and from the walking behind her on the stares put them at an appealing angle.

The panties must be standard, because the pair she was wearing were exactly the same as those the hung from the line in the courtyard. _What a gorgeous ass_…Gaara thought to himself as he made an effort to examine her figure from his new favourite position without being caught.

He inhaled awkwardly as his pants grew a tad tighter than usual. Shaking his head to rid himself of his perverse thoughts, he closed his eyes. Imagining nothing and counting to ten and back to zero, he calmed himself. When he opened his eyes he was stepping up the final stair.

They manoeuvred down a long corridor. Each door they passed had a board beside it with four names. They stopped in front of one and Miu opened it, gently pushing the smallest girl in. "It is time for study. Go on Yumi," she encouraged, "I'll come play later when you've studied enough. We can go to the yard and practice archery."

Yumi seemed to approve of this plan and she stepped out to bow to them before obediently entering the room again.

"Alright, you two Aiko," Miu commanded.

Aiko looked up sadly at Kankuro as he released her hand. He made an attempt at a smile. "I want to tell you a secret before you leave me," she said to him.

Kankuro looked to Miu, who shrugged. 'No idea' she mouthed. He sighed and leaned in. Aiko pushed his hood to the side slightly, as to whisper in his ear. At the very last second, more quickly than you could blink, she moved forward and kissed the side of his mouth. It happened so fast, Gaara wasn't sure it really happened.

"Aiko! To your room for study! That is not appropriate behaviour!" Miu said in faux anger. She had raised a hand to her lips, an attempt to hide her own smile.

"It's not if he's my boyfriend!" argued the child. She stomped into the room. When she peeked back out, Gaara expected a bow, but instead she only fluttered her eyelashes at Kankuro and slipped back in.

Once the door was shut and they were back to the staircase, Miu finally spoke. "Sorry for that. She means nothing by it. She is simply curious. We don't get visitors like we used to, so it's not often she meets men. I hope she hasn't upset you." There was an honest concern in her eyes when she looked back to the man in face paint.

"Its fine," he lied.

"I'm so very glad you understand." She smiled at him thankfully and turned her attention back to the steps.

From his view now more above her, Gaara watched her hair bounce and her braid move about. His eyes trailed down to the back of her top. A small knot appeared to be all that kept it on her body. Taking a deep breath he thought he could use some alone time. His face grew hot. This was slowly becoming a tortuous situation.

It wasn't that girls in Suna hadn't been offered to him. It was that the girls became undesirable once one took even a second to consider their reason for approaching him. Before he was Kazekage, it had been fear and once he transitioned into a government status, it became about power and money. They were never actually attracted to Gaara. That didn't mean he's rejected them though, just that he never got emotionally involved.

This woman though. She was a sight to behold. Clearly with a strength that meant she wouldn't need his. Those who resided in the temple were well cared for, she would not likely go for money. And though he wasn't too keen on admitting it, the Sacreds were nearly as powerful as the Kazekage and the assembly of Elders. People came to the temple to find guidance from a higher power or a Priestess. Those of Suna respected and revered those of the temple. Their power was deep-rooted.

He could find a comfort with a woman like that.

"Okay, Temari had a more personal prayer she wanted to make. The correct chamber for that is just up ahead. Shall we stop there first?" Miu broke his thoughts. She shoved a few stray strands of her hair from her eyes and looked at Gaara expectantly.

He could only nod to her. Nerves had eaten his voice.

"As you wish. Temari, this is a wish you must make on your own. Please enter through here and take your time. Tell the Great what it is you desire and we will wait here for you," Miu explained.

Temari vanished through the door and Kankuro leaned against the wall. "What kinds of prayers are done in this chamber?" He asked casually.

"Those of a romantic nature. If one wishes for the Great to bless their love, this is where they are to ask."

"She better not be praying for her and bug-boy's love to be blessed."

"Maybe she's asking the Great to bless your relationship with your new girlfriend, Aiko," Gaara laughed.

"We must never speak of that again," Kankuro muttered.

* * *

_AIKO! She's been one of my favourites to write._

_DLH_


	5. Chapter 5

_Well, I fell in love with writing Aiko. I think we'll see more of her later in the story. In case anyone has got the wrong idea, I don't hate Kankuro. I just think it is great fun to torture him. He's a big boy, he can take it. As for Gaara being a bit of a perv, I feel it can be justified by pointing out that he is still a guy. Thanks for reading. Here's the new chapter._

**Chapter Five**

**

* * *

  
**

Kankuro stood muttering about how much he disliked children. Gaara said nothing. He knew the puppet manipulator was a bigger softy at heart than he'd ever admit to. Still, to those who didn't know this, Kankuro must have come across as an incredibly hateful person. He may appear that way to people like say, Miu for example…

"You do know that you were once a child, right?" It would seem Kankuro had struck a chord within the escort. Gaara was surprised at the apparent anger in her eyes and his brother was quick to try and defend himself, but she was already speaking again. "And to some of the Priestesses here, _you_ would be a child."

"I didn't mean it like that," Kankuro argued.

She assumed a more battle appropriate stance and Gaara wondered if she was actually going to attack his brother. The only visible weapon was a dagger strapped to her thigh and he knew that was for ritualistic purposes, never to fight. There was a long moment of silence as she stared Kankuro down. The realization seemed to dawn upon him. If Kankuro didn't explain his frustrations, she was probably going to hit him.

"I'm not good with kids. That's why I don't like them. I don't know how to talk to them or deal with them. They're like aliens or something. I can't handle them. That's why, I… just…" Kankuro stumbled over the last of the sentence, at a loss for words.

It seemed the crisis had been averted though. A small smile crept to the lips of Miu and she resumed her previous position which was considerably less threatening. "What I am hearing is that children intimidate you," she said with a playful look in her eyes.

What happened next was like divine proof that the women of the temple were looked after by a higher power. As Kankuro shook his fist in a joking spite, Temari joined them. With no idea what had just taken place, she thought her brother was pestering the Guardian and she hit him hard in the back of the head. He wobbled for a moment and Miu grasped his shoulder to prevent a fall.

"Your prayer went well?" she asked the confused blonde kunoichi.

Temari nodded and patted her brother apologetically. That was the closest to sorry Kankuro would get and it hardly seemed to be enough for him. Scowling at his sister, he stood up straight and crossed his arms, "Yeah, done praying for you and the bug-freak?"

As he teetered from the harsh second blow, Miu made no effort to keep him stable this time. There was not a doubt in the minds of any onlooker that he had asked for that one.

"Let's keep it going shall we?" Miu asked in a clear attempt to break the tension that was silently growing between the fighting brother and sister. She turned around and continued down the hallway. The hypnotic sway of her hips gave Gaara the feeling that this day would never end. He was doomed to endure this sexual tension for all of eternity.

_Punishment for your sins,_ hissed the voice of the demon that no longer dwelled within him. He nearly argued, but knew better than to argue with something that was not there. He instead groaned loudly.

"Are you alright?"

The words went unheard by him.

"Kazekage?"

At some point they had stopped walking and everyone was looking at him strangely. Miu was awkwardly close. She brought a wrist to his forehead and he flinched at the touch. His own family didn't even dare to get that close without a good reason. His reflex instinct was to attack, but he maintained himself quite well. The concern in her eyes carried a strange appeal for him. It seemed so genuine.

Unable to stand the touch any longer, he reached up and grasped her wrist. A brief moment had him desire something of a more sexually driven attack. He resisted and dropped her hand. "I'm fine."

"Thank the Great. I was starting to worry when you didn't answer. You made this noise, but it's just after lunch, it was probably your stomach," she said as she drifted into her own thoughts, "Would you like to pray first or head back to the courtyard for something to eat?"

"Food," Kankuro demanded, not giving anyone else a chance to consider the offer.

"Alright, praying on an empty stomach can make it difficult to focus and really channel your energies anyway," Miu mused aloud and she walked in the direction they had just come from. The rear fabric of the skirt fluttered in front of Gaara momentarily as she side-stepped around him. The cloth danced across his finger tips and he nearly grabbed it. It was so soft. He groaned again.

"Don't worry, we won't have to go all the way back around, there's another entrance just a few steps down this way," Miu explained, tossing him a smile.

When they reached the courtyard, Gaara glanced up to find the panties gone. Someone must have taken in the laundry. He grinned and took a seat on the grass beneath the tree. Settled beside a pond in the shade was surprisingly peaceful, despite the number of people that were running all over the yard. Miu vanished into the crowd and reappeared with a basket of fruit.

Gaara accepted it, but he missed meat. Was this girl in on Temari's health kick too? He said nothing. She sat with them, closer to Gaara than the others, kneeling on the grass and reached for an apple.

"This is all we have right now; we don't normally eat until after training, which is why everyone is here right now." She gestured to the women about them sparring and attacking wooden dolls. A shocking amount of skill was displayed, but Gaara got the feeling they were holding back. Almost as though they didn't want to reveal everything to the outsiders.

Miu tossed the core of her apple over Kankuro's head and it landed near a bucket beside the herb garden. Compost, he supposed. She leaned in for another apple. Gaara watched the extension of her body hungrily. He caught a whiff of her scent, vanilla and a hint of sweat. He felt a twinge of excitement in his stomach.

"So, what has happened here?" Temari asked awkwardly.

"Oh, you mean the events that caused the lockdown? Well, we've been on high alert since yesterday evening. An Apprentice had been to the village to provide a blessing to this woman who has been bed-ridden for years. It's always been acceptable for Apprentices to go on their own, because it's just a short walk to the village and straight to the house. We've never had problems before. Last night however, the Apprentice was on her way back and as she crossed the normally safe sand trails, she was attacked."

"Is she alright?" Temari asked quickly. Gaara and Kankuro looked at one another. Both wondered if it could have been the Apprentice they had met while in town the previous day.

"It was a horrible attack. They brutalized her…in many ways…" Miu looked at the grass sadly and she dragged her fingers over the skin of her knee. "She'll be fine though. This has been a wakeup call for all of us. Nobody goes anywhere without a Guardian, even within these walls. We are not taking any chances."

"Is there anything we can do? Did you find out who was responsible?" Temari looked desperate for a positive response.

Miu shook her head. "Nobody has been caught yet, but we're working on it. As for help, this is something we would much rather handle on our own. Please understand."

"I can't say I do, but I can respect the decision."

"Thank you," Miu bowed as best she could given her sitting position. A strangely comfortable silence settled around them as each fell into a deep pool of though.

Gaara looked about the yard. The unity of the people who resided here was something quite amazing. Even the timing of their movements was eerily synchronized. Noticing the awkwardness that they seemed to feel under his gaze, he turned his attentions back to those he was lunching with. Temari was eating slowly, staring at the ground. Kankuro was peeling a mandarin orange with serious struggle. Miu looked as if she had lost her appetite. A worn, burdened look adorned her pale face. Dry, pink, lips pulled into a frown. Her eye brows furrowed in thought and worry. Her face tilted forward and several strands of hair fell into her eyes.

Without so much as even considering the action before hand, he reached over and pushed the stray hair aside, awkwardly trying to force it behind her ear.

Her previous look disintegrated into one of pure confusion. It was a perfect match to the look each of his siblings wore. The silence became uncomfortable in an extreme way.

Glaring his family members into maintaining their silence, he pulled his hand back. Leaning back and propping himself up on his hands, he stared into her eyes. The task was challenging, as his nerves threatened to devour the last of his sanity.

There was a faint blush on her cheeks. He wondered if she knew what he was thinking. He didn't have to wonder for long.

"Kazekage, your kind gesture….thank you…" she smiled up at them. "You've reminded me I need to be strong. Not everyone is out to harm us. Thank you again."

The sand trio stared at her. Kankuro had gone as far to leave his mouth hanging agape. Had she really not realized what Gaara had done? Was she actually that naïve?

"You're welcome," Gaara said. He knew his brother and sister weren't fooled, but this would save him the embarrassment of explaining to a holy woman of all people what he was truly thinking about.

"If you'd like we can take the remaining fruit in the basket along with us and head to the peace prayer chamber," Miu told them, a happy tone fluttering within her words. She stood, black fabric swishing about teasingly.

They followed her lead and rose to their feet. She held the door they'd passed through earlier and straight down a long hallway.

"Through here, please. Just follow me."

Inside was a beautiful, dimly lit room with small throw pillows to sit on and translucent beige fabric draped all about almost randomly. Simple tea light candles were placed safe distances from said drapery and also appeared to be in no particular pattern.

The three strolled forward and knelt on cushions. Miu closed the door gently behind them and Gaara realized their vulnerability in this situation. It would be far too dark to spot an ambush. He attempted to comfort himself in the knowledge that this was a temple. What is called by many 'Selfish violence' was strictly forbidden here. Essentially, if it wasn't to protect the Sacred or in honour of the Great, initiating an attack here would likely result in capital punishment. A death in whatever manner the Guardians see fit.

They each bowed their head and Temari went as far as to close her eyes. No words were spoken and the silence that hung in the chamber had an odd natural feel to it.

_Whatever and whoever happenes to be listening, please grant us a safe and hospitable journey to Konoha. Let this declaration of peace be a peaceful one,_ Gaara prayed, _Let the unity that we invite stay and stand true…_ He thought for a long moment, before adding, _And please look after the Sacreds. Let this attacker be found out and rightfully punished soon._

Feeling he had mentally asked for all he could need, the Kazekage stood and left the chamber, leaving his siblings to finish their own prayers.

"Your prayer went well?" Miu asked.

Gaara shrugged and made very little eye contact.

_You're being awfully cold towards such a pretty girl,_ the demon mocked him. He ignored the voice, reminding himself it wasn't real. Then he sighed with defeat. It may not be real, but it was right.

* * *

_Yes, Gaara is still a little crazy._

_DLH_


	6. Chapter 6

_Gaara seems to be coming around…too bad they'll be leaving soon and he won't see Miu for a long time… or will he? I don't know yet, but I do know that Aiko is going to be making an appearance in the next chapter, because she was fun to write and I'm not done bothering Kankuro._

**Chapter Six**

**

* * *

  
**

Gaara made more stable eye contact with Miu now. "Thanks," he muttered. He must sound so ungrateful, but this was just not a comfortable situation. He doubted he was ever going to be able to deal well with people outside his small circle of friends and family. Come to think of it, one couldn't really say he dealt well with them either.

"I am pleased you feel it went well," the escort said gently, "Have you any other goals before you depart?" She sounded almost hopeful, as though she was wishing for them to stay.

He looked at her. Taking in the beauty of her strong features had him thinking if they stayed much longer he'd be in serious trouble.

Kankuro emerged from the chamber and nodded to Miu. "What now?" he asked his younger brother calmly.

"There's nothing left to do here. We should head back to soon before the sun gets too low. There's no need to travel in the dark," Gaara said.

"Indeed, the sands grow cold at night," Miu added. There was a momentary flash of disappointment in her soft brown orbs. As soon as he recognized the emotion it was gone, having passed so quickly he doubted whether it had ever been there at all. Maybe it was just his wishful thinking.

Temari appeared a second later and she looked at Gaara inquisitively.

"We're heading out now," he told her, than after recalling her personal prayer earlier he added, "Unless there's anything else you want to do."

This drew an even more inquisitive look from his sister. Gaara rarely asked for their opinions unless he had ulterior motives. She glanced at Miu quickly and then looked back to her red-headed brother. The answer to her suspicions was obvious.

"Well, I was hoping for something I could bring to Shino's home as a blessing…" she mused aloud, her eyes on Gaara's face to gauge a reaction that was probably invisible to everyone else except maybe Kankuro. They had learned to read his unreadable expression over the years.

He seemed pleased by this development, as did their guide.

"We could seek the council of a Priestess. They often bless objects of people who could not make the journey themselves or gifts for loved ones. If you have something that links you to him or his family, I'm sure this can be done," Miu said excitedly.

Temari reached within her sash and revealed a letter. "From him telling me I was welcome to stay with them. It bears his clan's seal on the back. It's even written on the family's stationary."

"_They_ have their own stationary? What for? I mean, it's not as though they have important business," Kankuro muttered in a frustrated tone.

"Shut up," his sister said with a well practiced death glare.

"Let's take that to a Priestess and see what they can do!" Miu exclaimed happily.

They nodded and Temari hung slightly behind to whisper to Gaara, "We can't stay forever you know. Why not invite her to visit."

"As if she'd comply. A holy woman in my home, right."

"You are the Kazekage. Who can say no to that?"

"Likely her."

"You are being foolish. She clearly enjoys your company. Besides, once this is done, what will you do? We have no other reason to stay. Will you even see her again?"

"Stop it," Gaara growled bitterly. This was not something he really wanted to think about.

"Fine, but at least say you'll visit here again," Temari bargained.

"…Alright…"

With a quick nod, Temari moved forward to chat about blessings with Miu, leaving Gaara to engage in awkward mental swordplay with his thoughts and feelings. He realized what the Nara from Konoha was always complaining about. Women were extremely troublesome creatures. Mentally side-tracked, Gaara shuddered as he recalled Shikamaru's predicament. _Troublesome… Especially that loud mouth he calls a girlfriend_.

Ahead of him, Kankuro was walking quietly, but smiling back at him occasionally. It was kind of creepy actually, as the smile was more of a lopsided grin thing and it looked entirely too happy for the war-painted face. His pearly whites caught the sunlight for a moment and threatened to pull a Rock Lee style 'Ping!'

Gaara responded with an emotionless glare, hoping he could bully his older brother into leaving him alone. The glare failed, in fact it seemed to have the reverse effect and Kankuro slowed to walk alongside him.

"Kind of short prayer you made," he said with a snicker.

"Shut up."

"What were you doing in the hall before we came out?"

"Talking," growled the frustrated – in more ways than one – Kazekage.

"I bet you were…" Kankuro elbowed his brother lightly and laughed loud enough to draw the attentions of their escort and sister.

Miu's face was especially confused, but Temari did something that made her Gaara's favourite sibling. The gesture ensured her a good birthday gift – though her birthday was still a while away. She tapped the Guardian's shoulder and asked a question that intrigued Miu.

Gaara took this semi-privacy as a great opportunity to threaten his brother. In the clamest tone he could manage given his current level of frustration, he said, "Shut up or I will kill you."

"Honestly, I thought you were over that whole killing everything that disobeys you thing," Kankuro mused aloud with a shrug. He had clearly not taken the threat for what it was really worth.

All Gaara could do was scowl at him disdainfully. Up ahead, just enough to be out of conversational ear shot, Temari said something and Miu laughed. Her head tossed back and her chest rising and falling with each laugh. Unaware of it, Gaara's scowl became something of a perverse grin.

Kankuro meant to comment, but decided it was best not to interrupt Gaara's happy moment and instead thought of ways to get the Kazekage and the Guardian to communicate directly. This was easier said than done when one considers Gaara's inability to communicate with people he hardly knows. Well, actually, it wasn't an inability to communicate as much as a weird impairment. He would talk, but say odd, cold, cruel, or uncomfortable things.

Whatever, this was not really a time to be concerned with the young man's lack of social skills. It was time for action, but what action was most appropriate?

There was no time for action apparently, though as Miu stopped suddenly and pulled open the largest doors yet. Inside was something of a chapel. Priestesses milled about, speaking softly to each other. It took a second for one to notice them.

"Can I help you, Miu?" asked a very old woman. Gaara would have gone as far as to call her decrepit.

"This is Temari of Suna. She is the sister of the Kazekage, who walks behind me with his brother Kankuro."

"Welcome, blessings of the Great," she greeted as she bowed low, giving them a bigger eyeful of saggy skin than was necessary. If anyone was wondering, _none_ was necessary.

"Thank you," Temari returned the bow and held out the letter, "I would like to ask for a blessing of this letter. It's from my boyfriend's family and they can't come themselves," she explained.

"Follow me dear," the robe clad woman said. She started up toward the alter at the front of the room.

The boys attempted to follow, but Miu stopped them. Her arm shot out and across Gaara's chest. Kankuro stopped on his own, watching the pair with amusement.

Gaara looked down at the pale skin that pressed against his chest. It lingered, not moving as he would have expected. He wondered if she could feel his heart pounding or his heavy breathing.

If she did, she said nothing. When she moved her arm there was a pink hue sitting on her cheeks. She looked at them and whispered, "Only the person seeking the blessing is supposed to follow." She moved away and leaned against one of the pews.

Gaara settled for crossing his arms over his chest and standing with his feet shoulder width apart. Kankuro leaned against the wall beside him. The Kazekage glanced at his brother, shooting him one of those wonderful, _just shut up or I will kill you_ stares that he did so well.

Kankuro was never a good listener, and he was an even worse interpreter of glares, stares, and just general looks.

"So, before all of this trouble happened the other day, how often did you leave the temple?" he asked as casually as he could for someone trying not to laugh at Gaara's frustration.

Miu looked thoughtful for a moment, a slender finger sliding over her lips and down to the point of her chin. "Not very often actually," she finally answered, "I spent most of my time in the gardens training and demonstrating for the Apprentices." She glanced about sadly at the women that wandered about the room in a way that made it seem as if they were going nowhere. "I suppose I'll be making a lot more trips once everything settles again. We can't have the girls going off alone anymore. It's too dangerous."

"That's not such a bad thing. The journey into Suna, I mean," Kankuro said, "After all, you could always stop by and visit with us."

There was no denying the look of shock upon the features of Miu at this point. She stared at Kankuro with an incredulous look. What was meant by that? After all, had it not been made clear earlier that the two of them did not really get along. She should have asked, but instead she just stared.

"Temari has few female friends," Kankuro continued, not understanding the look he was getting from either of the two people present. "Besides, I think you and Ga – "

The hand of the Kazekage clapped loudly over his mouth and effectively muffled the remainder of the sentence. Gaara looked at Miu with a somewhat apologetic feeling. "He's starting to annoy me. If he keeps talking, I might have to kill him."

She shrugged and looked over at Temari and the Priestess. "They'll be done shortly. Did you have any further purpose for your visit?" Her tone was indifferent and her words felt cold. They had bothered her, made her uncomfortable somehow. Gaara could see that much for sure.

Damn, now he really wanted to kill Kankuro for opening his big mouth. He considered just telling her that his brother was only trying to bring the two of them closer, but settled for, "No, that should be everything. More than enough. Thank you."

She bowed to the approaching Priestess, black fabric sliding up pale flesh. Gaara felt light-headed. Yes, Kankuro would have to die; it was the will of the Great that he dies.

"The blessing is complete," the old woman said softly.

"Thank you," Miu answered, the warmth had returned to her voice.

"Yes, thank you both very much," Temari bowed as well. She stood up a little more quickly, stuffing the letter in her obi. Turning to her brothers, she sensed discontent. "What have you done?" she suddenly inquired. Suspicion laced within her words.

"Kankuro doesn't know how to shut up."

"Gaara can't socialize on his own."

"I would rather there be the void of silence, than to fill that void with your voice."

"Get over yourself. If you had just let me finish."

"No, you were about to say something stupid anyway."

"Both of you shut up, now," Temari warned. She ushered them out into the hall, tailed by Miu who was now waiting to lead them to the front gate.

"I'm going to kill him Temari," Gaara said simply.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Kankuro invited me to your home. It is apparent neither of them wants me there, but he says that you have few female friends," Miu answered for them, her eyes upon her own feet.

Gaara's face flushed. She thought he didn't want her to come and visit? He was sure that slip in the courtyard had given him away entirely.

"I don't know what Kankuro's problem is, but I thought you and Gaara were getting along fairly well," Temari expressed the confusion felt by all three siblings.

"I don't believe the Kazekage knows how exactly to go about showing his pity. I think that may have been what I had mistaken for support while we ate," Miu was nearly whispering.

"I think you've been mistaken this whole time," Temari told her. Gaara felt his stomach rise into his throat. Was she going to tell this girl everything they knew he thought? The taste of bile stung his taste buds, causing him to swallow forcefully.

"The thing is…" Temari began.

* * *

_I've really grown fond of Temari over the duration of this fic. I think I might right a one shot to accompany this about her and Shino._

_I also love Shino._

_DLH_


	7. Chapter 7

_I can't help but abuse Gaara. It's too easy given his obviously weak mental stability. I've dragged this temple visit on long enough though. It's time to send the sand kids home so they can prepare for their journey to Konoha. Just a heads up for you guys, it does get a bit dirty at the end, but I've tried to put a funny twist on it because… well… it isn't time to get serious yet._

**Chapter Seven**

**

* * *

  
**

From around the corner, a couple of sneaky Apprentices had slipped away from their room and were silently observing the discussion. From where they stood, the only person they could actually see was Gaara. His face had just turned a rather unattractive – not to mention unmanly – shade of pink that clashed with his hair.

Aiko leaned close to her partner in crime and nudged her gently, pointing and giggling at the embarrassed boy's face. "Let's get closer," she whispered.

"We shouldn't be down here. Guardian Miu told us to stay in our room. We'll be in really big trouble if we get caught," Yumi warned her friend as she grasped at the older girl's sleeve.

"We'll be in really big trouble if you don't stop talking because that's the only way we'll get caught," came the witty retort of her companion.

Yumi nodded, but frowned before scurrying along behind her friend to yet another corner. This one was slightly closer and had a better view.

"The thing is…" said the woman from the village, "Gaara's social skills actually do suck. He doesn't dislike you and he wasn't acting out of forced pity…"

"Guardian Miu looks sad," Yumi muttered in a worried voice.

"Yeah."

Miu stood, looking thoughtful for a moment, still not meeting the eyes of anyone she stood with, except Temari. A long and uncomfortable silence settled in. Gaara appeared only a little relieved, ne made an effort to look as though he agreed. It looked somewhat ridiculous.

"He doesn't agree," Aiko said quietly.

"Yeah, he looks like he's holding back," Yumi added. She leaned past Aiko, trying to catch a better look, but ended up slipping. Her small figure making contact with the stone floor in the agonizing silence seemed to echo throughout the room.

"Yumi!" Miu exclaimed, "What are you doing out of your room?" She marched over to the fallen child and scooped her up. Her eyes easily found the other girl. "I see. Aiko. Explain. Why are you out of your room and in the corridor unsupervised?"

"I wanted to say goodbye to my boyfriend," she explained innocently.

"Why were you hiding? Why not just come right out and say goodbye?"

"You looked upset and I knew you'd get mad with us. Don't be mad with Yumi! I made her do it! Punish me! It's all my fault! I'm sorry!" She pled desperately.

Miu regarded her with an emotionless face for what felt like an eternity, than examined Yumi for any injuries. "Kankuro, may Aiko say her goodbyes?" Her voice was soft, barely audible.

"I… Yeah. I guess so," he answered, wincing under Temari's angry glare.

"I knew you'd want to see me again! Every moment away from you was like six thousand years of unbearable torture!" Aiko cried out as she rushed to Kankuro, wrapping her arms around his waist and holding on as tightly as she could. "Please say you'll take me with you! I will be the best wife ever!"

It was Kankuro's turn to blush. Well, it was assumed that he was blushing. It was hard to say beneath the face paint.

Everyone looked at him expectantly. As though he might actually explode and kill everyone within a twenty mile radius.

The actions he took instead were a pleasant surprise.

Kneeling down, to be eye level with his young admirer he said, "Aiko, I am flattered by your affection, but I am much too old for you. You deserve someone to grow old with, not someone who is already old." There was a weird look on his face and Gaara could see he was faking some kind of appreciation for the girl.

"I don't care how old you are! I love you! Age is just a number," she argued.

"Please, understand. I won't even be here for long…"

"Don't talk that way! If I take good care of you, you'll live forever and ever!"

"I didn't mean I was going to die," Kankuro sighed, his frustration starting to show, "I meant that we're leaving the temple now and then we're going to Konoha. I don't know if I'll ever see you again."

"I'd come visit you!"

"I," Kankuro stopped right away. He looked at his brother, grinning. "You'd need to find a Guardian to escort you back and forth all the time. I have duties in the village, so I couldn't do it."

"Guardian Miu would do it! I know she would, wouldn't you?"

With the eager child's eyes upon her, she could not say no. Whatever had brought on Kankuro's change of heart, she was unsure, but she could not deny Aiko.

"If and when the Kazekage and the Priestesses allow such a visit, I will bring you," she confirmed.

"See," Kankuro said to the gleefully smiling little girl, "All you have to do is make sure it's okay with a Priestess and you can come, because you are allowed to visit anytime."

Aiko squealed with delight and threw her arms around the neck of her crush. Shockingly, he awkwardly returned the gesture, hugging her with one arm very lightly about her small shoulders.

Temari tried not to laugh, while Gaara openly smirked. Miu seemed impressed and Yumi was smiling widely at the romantic success of her best friend. Suddenly, she realized the implications of Miu escorting Aiko to see her boyfriend.

"Then Guardian Miu could see Gaara whenever she takes Aiko!" she cheered, blissfully unaware of the discomfort she had just induced.

Miu looked faint and she quickly attempted to cover the girl's words with anything to distract from what had been more obvious than she could have wanted. "I'd also get to see Temari, she lives with Gaara and Kankuro."

"Well, let's go with them now!" Aiko exclaimed.

Kankuro pulled from her gently and stood, towering over her. Placing a hand on her head he looked to his siblings for help.

"You can't come right now. We have to go to Konoha and that's too far away to bring you, but we'll send a message when we get back and you can visit than," Temari told her.

Aiko did not look amused. She stared up at the sand-nin with a hint of contempt in her brown eyes. Reaching over her head, she took Kankuro's hand into her own and played with his pinky while she considered all that had been said.

"I guess that's okay…" Her voice hinted at oncoming tears.

"We promise. I promise," the war paint wearing ninja looked around, trying to find something to distract her before she cried. "Uhhh… Ummm… How about this?" He fished a container of his purple paint from his pocket. "Here, you can keep it."

"What is it?" Yumi asked as she slid out of Miu's arms to run over for a better look.

"Make-up!" Aiko declared proudly, sad thoughts having vanished at the sudden gift.

"Its war paint!" argued the man wearing it.

"Looks like make-up to me…" Yumi muttered. She looked up at the man and quirked a curious little brow.

"No. It's not make-up. Not if my Koibito says it isn't!" _(Just a quick note, Koibito is a beloved person and the term is often used to refer to a boyfriend or girlfriend.)_

Gaara muffled his chuckling with his hand, but beside him Temari was openly laughing. Their brother looked like he may have been wishing for death.

"Well, now that is done," Miu interrupted, "I'll take you all to the main gate. I wouldn't want you to travel at night, it's not safe."

"Yes, I wouldn't want you to be hurt," Aiko said, backing from Kankuro. She stood with Yumi and looked up at him with overly dramatic and pained eyes. "Though it kills me that we must part, I know it is for the best. I'll see you again soon my Koibito. I swear it!" She then cast her face into the younger girl's shoulder and sobbed.

"I'll send for you as soon as we get back," Kankuro promised. He actually looked quite concerned.

"Alright, now back to your room, please," Miu said, "I'll be up to check on you once our guests have left."

The girls both went without complaint or protest. Aiko gave one final longing glance before rushing up the stairs, Yumi's hand in hers.

"Glad that's over with," muttered the painted sand man.

"You handled that very well." Miu looked at him with a glimmer of respect. A moment passed and it vanished. "I suppose you didn't mean it though."

"I did. I'll send for her when we get back. She'll get over this once she gets to know me," he explained, batting his hand dismissively.

"Maybe. Come this way," Miu mumbled. She trudged onward to a familiar looking door and pulled it open. The two Guardians outside checked to see who was leaving.

"Thank you," Temari said, bowing low.

Gaara and Kankuro nodded, imitating their sister's gesture.

"It was my honour," said their escort and she too bowed. This perspective of her smooth flesh was tempting, too tempting.

Gaara groaned loudly.

They all took to staring at him.

"The sun is setting," he muttered.

"Then journey safe. May your business in Konoha go well. I pray you'll keep your promise, Kankuro." She looked at him again, concern on her face.

"I said I would and I will."

"I'm sorry. Thank you."

It was at this time, the sand siblings turned and walked away from the temple. If they had thought to look back, they would have caught Miu looking at them, Gaara in particular.

Gaara however was too busy being pestered by his brother to look back.

"I am the greatest brother in the world. I'm actually going to spend time with that kid just to get Miu to come see you," he boasted, "Plus, that face paint is expensive and that was a new jar. You better buy me a new one."

"I'm not buying you any make up," Gaara hissed. He was easily annoyed and Kankuro knew just which buttons to push.

"It's not make up!"

"Yeah Gaara, gee… Didn't you hear what his girlfriend said back there?" Temari snickered.

"She's not my girlfriend," grumbled the cranky hooded ninja.

"That's right. You were just _flattered by her affection_ and felt you were _too old_," Temari continued.

"Of course, and she _deserves someone to grow old with_," Gaara joined.

Kankuro crossed his arms and mumbled to himself. Though the words were not audible to his siblings, they knew he was cursing and babbling about his hate for them and children.

Neither attempted to cheer him up, which made for a fairly quiet journey home.

After excusing himself to the bath, Gaara rested in a grand bathtub. The water was warm and soothed his tender skin of all its harsh exposure to the sun.

Mentally, he recounted the speech he had prepared and nearly memorized. They'd leave tomorrow for Konoha. He grinned as he thought of Kankuro contacting Aiko upon their return. Temari would be sure to force him to go through with it.

And with Aiko would come Miu.

His eyes closed, he imagined her walking into his room as he gave her a tour of the building. He could smell her perfume. His mind's eye envisioned her sitting upon his bed…

Half an hour later, he was out of the bath and in his room, sitting on his bed alone. Smiling despite the emptiness, he kicked off his slippers and pulled back the covers.

Once beneath the sheets he listened to the sounds of the never ending activity of the building. Outside his room a couple of maids shuffled by, talking rather loudly about the job they had just finished.

"I could hear what he was doing when I passed by the bath door in the hall," said the first voice.

Gaara blushed crimson.

"He's that loud?" a second voice.

"Yeah, I just sent for some help before stepping out of sight. Wouldn't want him to feel embarrassed if he seen me standing there, but I wanted to get a head start. That gunk can get really sticky if it isn't washed out right away," answered the first voice.

They continued talking, but he could no longer make out what was being said. He rolled over angrily. He was sure he'd rinsed the tub well enough for there to be no mess. Besides, was he really _that_ loud?

"Stupid maids," he muttered.

* * *

_Oh, that was fun and for the record, yes, he was doing exactly what your dirty mind thinks he was._

_DLH_


	8. Chapter 8

_Well, it's time to wake up and head out. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!_

**Chapter Eight**

**

* * *

  
**

Gaara rolled in a way that was extremely ungraceful out of his bed. Standing, he reached for clean clothes. A change of pace, besides, the journey to Konoha would soil them anyway.

In the hallway, he passed a maid and recalled the overheard conversation of the previous night. Glaring at the poor girl as if she were to blame, he stomped childishly down the stairs and into the dining room.

His family had beaten him there. Temari and Kankuro were deeply engrossed in an argument concerning his promise to Aiko.

"I already gave up my war paint!" shouted the clean-faced ninja.

"You shouldn't be wearing it every day anyway," Temari countered, "It's bad for your skin. Maybe you can meet a girl your own age seeing as you're not wearing more make-up than every woman in the village combined."

The Kazekage ignored the bickering family members and went directly to the table. His day was not off to the best of starts and he didn't feel as though getting involved in their squabbling would make things any better.

Much to his vexation, breakfast seemed to be composed entirely of fruit. Without a word, he grabbed the offending foods and began to fling them across the room where they fell to the floor, some splattering into a sticky mess.

The older two fell silent and watched him silently as he continued to make it rain apples, oranges, papayas, and whatever else had been laid out. A banana became mush as it hit the wall and slid very grossly to the floor.

"I want something with a little more sustenance for breakfast," demanded the red haired as his fit subsided. His eyes nearly glowing with frustration, he looked to the nearest servant. "Bacon, ham, chicken, steak, I don't care. I want meat!"

Nodding fearfully, the wiry man ran off to the kitchens.

"Wow, I didn't think you'd take your separation from Miu so tough," Kankuro joked. That was most definitely a big mistake on the ninja's part, for it was this simple statement that caused Gaara to completely fly off the handle.

"THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH HER!" he screamed and proceeded to flip the table.

Table fully upturned, he set about abusing other furniture, such as the chairs. He grabbed one up and flung it against the wall near his brother hard enough for it to break.

Kankuro let out a sigh and Temari hit him. Only a moment later, they had gone back to their original argument, ignoring their little brother's rampage.

He growled, not taking the neglect well, and stormed out before anyone else could further bother him.

He wandered for at least an hour before finally stopping in front of the dining room door again. Slowly, he walked in. His brother and sister had already finished eating and had gone from the room, leaving him to seethe and eat his cold bacon in a lonely silence.

Finally feeling a little better after ingesting the greasy meat, he found the two outside, waiting for him. Temari with a cigarette to her lips. He was sure she had quit, but he chose to say nothing about it. Her body, her decision, though it angered him that she had caved to the addiction.

His unspoken feelings were felt by his sister though and she sighed. "This is the first I've had in more than a month." She looked at the half finished smoke. "This whole thing feels more stressful than it should. I can't help but wonder if it's a sign."

"A sign of what?" Kankuro asked, "We can't go back on the treaty now."

"Not the treaty you idiot," she grumbled with a Gaara-esque glare, "I mean with Shino. I'm worried about how his family is going to accept me… That's assuming they do."

"Shut up Temari," Gaara told her, "You have nothing to worry about."

The older pair stared at him for a long moment and he was starting to feel agitated again. Without further words, he strolled off down the main street to the gate out of the village.

Nobody spoke again until evening fell.

In the darkness, rustling was heard and the Sand ninjas froze. Assuming a triangular formation, they studied their surroundings. Nothing appeared to be out of the ordinary, but a good ninja knows better than to trust only their eyes.

"I sense chakra," whispered Kankuro.

"Yeah, me too," Temari agreed, "but it doesn't feel organized or developed. A little wild even."

"Animals?" Kankuro inquired.

"Thieves at the worst. Let's keep moving," Gaara said.

They continued along, now all distinctly aware that something was following them. Whatever it was made no attempt to approach or communicate.

"It's definitely just an animal or something that thinks we have food. Thieves would have stopped a long time ago," Temari observed.

Her brothers both nodded and they finally reached a deep lush area of forest. The creature had slowed considerably, likely tired.

"Let's rest here," the Kazekage decided. He gestured to a nearby small clearing, "I'll take first watch. Kankuro take second, Temari take third."

"I liked it better when you couldn't sleep so you took every watch," grumbled the man who felt very naked without his war paint.

Grinning invisibly in the dark, the youngest tried not to laugh.

He watched from his spot beneath the tree his siblings slept in. It was safe to be off the ground. No fire either; it would only attract unwanted company.

Whatever had been trailing them earlier appeared to continue along the path they were taking, leaving them behind. He debated whether it was preparing for an ambush. A plot to assassinate the Kazekage before he could present a proclamation of peace, perhaps?

No, not likely. The people of Suna had rejoiced at the announcement. Or so it had seemed. He was sure there were a few who didn't agree, but there was no way to please everyone.

Forcing all the unsettling thoughts from his mind, he placed his palms upon the ground on either side of him and closed his eyes. Pressing against the ground kept him awake, and with his eyes shut he was able to focus on the sounds of the forest.

In the distance, he heard a squeal. It almost sounded human, but that was highly unlikely. After all, it was night, in a forest; there would be no civilian wandering about and being frightened. And he had never heard a ninja squeal in such an undignified manor.

Still, the sound bothered him. He opened his eyes and stood, attempting a better view of his surroundings. He moved a few paces from the tree where his siblings slumbered. A thought struck him that made his skin crawl.

In a flash he was up the tree and had awoken his brother and sister.

"Gaara, what the hell…" Kankuro groaned.

"Shut up and follow me," ordered the Kazekage.

They swiftly jumped through the tree branches. Neither had further questioned their motives. There was no need as the squealing grew louder.

There was a shriek unlike anything Gaara had ever heard, and he had heard a lot.

In the distance, there was light. The stopped, taking this chance to plan their next move.

"What do you think is going on?" Kankuro muttered, looking very unnerved by the noises.

He was met with silence.

"You don't think it's that bastard who attacked the Apprentice, do you?" Temari asked.

She was met with a weak nod and finally, "Let's surround the clearing and press in from all sides. I'll go first, follow my ques." He stalked forward and crouched behind some shrubbery.

Peering into the make shift camp, he could see a man prodding a fire lazily. Another man emerged from a tent and sat beside his companion.

Gaara moved closer, to get within ear shot. With nothing but the shadows concealing him, he stood just beyond the men, listening for a sign of trouble.

"No sleep tonight then?" inquired the first man.

"Forget it Hotaka, these two are a handful," answered the second.

Hotaka, the first man, seemed very upset by this and grumbled something inaudible, even from where Gaara stood.

"Listen, if you damage the merchandise, who's gonna buy it?" growled the second man, "You already ruined the last one."

"Shut up, Kenta! These ones are too small anyway! Nobody's gonna want them!"

"We can't mess this up! It was just our luck that they wandered right into our camp. We'd be insulting the Great if we abused his gift," chuckled Kenta softly.

Gaara had heard enough. Without a word, he walked in closer and stood beside Hotaka. Folding his arms across his chest, he looked expectantly at the men.

"What the h- Oh! Kazekage! Please, join us by the fire! You must be tired travellin' to Konoha at this hour," Kenta said quickly as the two struggled to their feet and bowed.

"What's in the tent?" Gaara asked, not moving.

"Nothin' but our packs, Kazekage!"

"What are you selling?" Gaara demanded.

"We aren't sellin' nothing!"

Frustrated with their dimwitted conversation and piss-poor lying skills, he signalled Kankuro and Temari join them.

Hotaka and Kenta trembled slightly under the added gazes of such powerful figures.

"Kankuro, check the tent," commanded the red headed leader.

Obediently, the paint less nin slipped inside. There was silence that hung in the air like cob webs in an old house. His emergence from the fabric shelter tore the proverbial webs away.

In his arms was Yumi, who appeared to have been drugged, for she was very clearly unconscious. He passed her to Temari and vanished back inside. When he reappeared, Aiko was in his arms in a similar drugged state.

Another bought of total silence. Each sand sibling stood, staring, their eyes boring imaginary holes into the heads of the offenders.

Gaara mulled over what he should do. They were only a couple hours from Konoha, but it would take another day to get back to Suna. Logically, it was best to take the girls to Konoha. Not only was it closer, but it had some of the best trained medic nin available and he didn't want to take any chances with their health.

The men who had taken them were another thing altogether. He'd love to finish them off, right there, but that was something he knew the Sacreds were anxious to handle themselves. It was too risky to lead them all the way back to Suna, surely they'd escape – or try to – and then he'd have no choice but to take their lives.

Looking to each of his siblings embracing children he said, "We keep going. We'll make Konoha before dawn and get the girls to the hospital."

"What about these scumbags?" The venom in Temari's voice was unmistakeable.

Gaara grinned at her. It was the kind of grin that neither of his family had seen in years. The grin that suggested unspeakable torture and eventual death in the most grotesque way his twisted mind could conjure.

At dawn, they arrived at the gate of Konoha and were escorted within. Temari and Kankuro walking in front, cradling young Sacreds in their arms. Gaara walked behind, a rope of Chakra shackled around the neck of Hotaka and Kenta who had clearly been severely beaten.

Their first stop was naturally, the hospital, where Gaara left his family to look over the children, while he borrowed a prison cell from the ANBU.

With the treacherous and lecherous men locked securely away until they could be dealt with, Gaara walked back out, passing a desk clerk. "Don't bother feeding them, they'll die tomorrow," he informed the rattled young woman calmly.

She gasped, hinting that they were probably a little more lenient here than in Suna. He shrugged and headed for Hokage tower. He had to share the events with Tsunade and send a messenger to the Temple immediately. They would likely want to send someone to deal with the accused and reclaim Aiko and Yumi as soon as possible.

For a moment, his mind slipped off of the mountain of important things and plummeted into the pit of wonder. Would they send Miu? Could he be so fortunate? She was the protector of the two girls after all. Would she stay long?

Finding himself at the door of the Hokage's office, he decided now was not the best time to be distracted by such simple things.

* * *

_Yeah, his priorities are a little odd there at the end, but I mean, there was a point in his life when he killed anyone who disobeyed him, so I figure he can be a little off from time to time._

_DLH_


	9. Chapter 9

_Does FF hate anybody else's formatting? Bah, whatever. I'm changing it up in this chapter. We're going to hop over to see Miu's perspective. Don't worry, it's only temporary, then we'll get straight back to the awesomness that is Gaara. As Merciful would say, he's "made of awesome"._

**Chapter Nine**

**

* * *

  
**

Tragedy and struggle just seemed to have been written in the stars for Miu this week. First, she had to handle the tragedy of the poor Apprentice who had been horribly abused, then the struggle of the lock down, the struggle with her guests the day before and now, she was about to encounter another problem.

Rounding the corner of the corridor, she ran a hand through her hair and made her way to the shared living quarters of Yumi, Aiko and two other young girls. She knocked and waited.

Nothing.

She knocked again.

Once more there was nothing.

"Aiko! Yumi! Breakfast and archery! Come on!" She called through the wooden door.

The silence was painful.

Overwhelmed with concern, she nearly tore the door off its hinges as she burst through. Inside was an empty room.

Terrified now, she ran for all she was worth through the halls and out to the courtyard. _They've just gone for breakfast without me… They went down with the others… They're fine…_ she began to chant comforting phrases in her head.

In the courtyard, she found the pair who shared the room with the missing girls.

"Chinatsu, Michi, have either of you seen Aiko or Yumi around?" she asked.

"They aren't here," Michi answered quickly, not meeting Miu's eyes.

"Where are they then?" pressed the Guardian.

"They went to –," Began Chinatsu, but Michi's hand quickly covered her mouth.

"We're not supposed to tell."

"Listen, girls, it's very important that you tell me where they are. What if they get hurt? I would feel so terrible and we would never be allowed to leave the temple," Miu desperately tried to persuade the young girl.

"They'll be okay!" Michi replied cheerfully, "They've got Aiko's boyfriend to look after them!"

All of the blood felt as though it had drained away from her body. Miu stood as still as a statue. Was that why they had come? To scout girls? Had they been behind the attack? Feeling nauseous, she staggered from the courtyard and to the entrance. Ignoring questions regarding her health, she stared across the sand into the distance, the direction they had gone.

She didn't want to believe it. She had trusted these people. Even befriended them to an extent. Could Temari truly be involved in such a plot? And the Kazekage?

Her colour returned and she spun around, heading straight to see the head Priestess. There was no way the trio from the village had taken the girls. Kankuro didn't even know how to handle kids.

"Asuka, I beg of you, just listen to me," plead Miu as she fell to her knees in front of the old woman who was too busy trying to say something to hear that two children had gone missing.

"Miu! Calm yourself. I already know what you plan to share with me," she grumbled, "I received this today from Konoha." She tossed a letter upon the desk. "Go ahead and read it, for I am sure it will address your concerns."

Shaking, the younger woman reached forward and took the envelope. Pulling the paper from inside, she read and felt relief wash over her.

'_Sacreds,_

_While travelling to our village of Konoha, the Kazekage of Suna came across a pair of children that reside within your temple. We have provided them with proper care. They seem to be physically unharmed, but still visibly shaken from the ordeal._

_The men responsible are being held in our prison without food._

_We have been informed that it would likely be preferred by yourselves to deal with the offenders in your own way. Out of respect for this tradition, we await their pick up. Though, if this is not possible, they may be dragged back by the Kazekage himself. The children may return with him if you are unavailable to retrieve them._

_No return letter is required, the decision is yours. The Kazekage will be here for exactly three days, after which he will return home, escorting anyone you have left with us. _

_I send this letter on behalf of the Kazekage,_

_Tsunade, Hokage_

_Konoha.'_

Miu wanted to cry out. This woman, Tsunade, was officially her new hero. Smiling drunkenly, she returned the letter to its envelope and the envelope in turn to the desk.

"I want you to take two Guardians with you and head for Konoha," Asuka explained, "Take the prisoners to a secluded area outside of Konoha and kill them. We will not disrespect the kindness of the village by spraying bad blood upon their paths. Express our thanks and retrieve the girls. Come back with the Kazekage. I don't want to take any more chances, and a larger group will be more safe."

"I'll leave right away," Miu answered, jumping to her feet and rushing out the door.

"Miu! Who will you take?" shouted the ancient Priestess after her.

Pausing in the hall, she thought for a moment. Looking back, she responded, "Tomomi and Rin!"

Asuka nodded to show she thought this decision was acceptable and Miu bowed once more before continuing her run.

An hour later, the three Guardians were in a tunnel that lay deep beneath the desert sand adorned in their regular attire with the addition of black, hooded cloaks. Rin led the way, a torch in her hand. She had more experience with the tunnels then either of her companions.

"If we keep walking and stay right, we'll be in Konoha by late afternoon," she told them as they moved down through the right side of a fork in the tunnel.

If Gaara had been a follower and believer in the ways of Fate as a certain young Hyuuga was, he may have thought it interesting that it just so happened to be Miu who was sent with two other women he just so happened to have met. He may have found it peculiar that they were instructed to stay with him and return alongside him after business had been completed in Konoha.

Yet, he was still unaware of his luck as he sat in the living room of the Aburame household, noiselessly sipping tea while he pondered the situation. Aiko was excitedly serving tea to Kankuro every time he took so much as a taste from his cup. The ninja didn't seem to mind though. Gaara supposed he was still recovering from the shock and worry encountered after finding the girls.

Yumi had very quickly become fascinated with the obvious strength of Shino's mother. The young girl had also been extremely impressed by the woman's height. Having found a new hero, she sat beside the Aburame woman quietly, observing her and slowly attempting to mimic her behaviours.

Temari was talking while Shino listened to her. Or at least, Gaara assumed he was listening, for the large collar and sunglasses made it impossible to see whether the man was even awake.

Finishing the last of his tea, the young Kazekage set down his mug coolly even as the door opened quite suddenly, frightening the young girls.

"They're here!" Naruto declared excitedly.

"From the Temple?" Temari asked him.

"Yeah, three of them! Ero-senin's eyes nearly popped out of his head," shouted the blonde messenger. The small party from inside moved out, except for Shino's mother. They followed the bouncing blonde man down the street as he talked loudly and gestured wildly.

Gaara questioned the sanity of his old friend, but then thought better than to judge, especially when he was the one who heard voices.

The prison grew larger as they drew nearer. And soon the hefty building towered over them. A small group stood outside its doors. Apparently chatting amongst themselves while they awaited the Kazekage and his party.

A man known far and wide for his perversion and written works of perversion was the easiest to recognize. He gestured while he spoke, 'accidentally' brushing the breast of the Hokage, who was quick to strike him as punishment for the offense.

Three cloaked women stood with them, only one seemed to actually be involving herself in the conversation. Gaara couldn't tell if either of them was Miu. He resisted the strangest urge to run.

Finally, they reached the steps and a foreign feeling swept over him, causing hairs to prickle upon his arms and the back of his neck. A chill passed through his bones, but the feeling was not what he'd describe as unpleasant.

There before them stood the only three Sacreds he had actually met. The women who stood guard at the entrance to the temple and – speaking excitedly with Tsunade – Miu.

"It is our honour to have met you," the guardian said with a low bow, "We are forever in your debts for such a favour. To hold our prisoners… Thank you." She stood, ignoring or not noticing the lecherous gaze of Jiraiya. Running a hand through her hair, the elbow of Tomomi connected gently with her ribs, alerting her to the presence of the new party without as much as a word.

They bowed and Miu excused herself from her discussion with the Hokage. "Kazekage, pleased to see you again," she said, "You two as well. We are grateful for your assistance. We received your letter and our instructions are to obtain and punish the criminals first, and then repossess the apprentices. We are to accompany you back to Konoha when you make your return."

What luck! Gaara did not know whether to thank the Great, the earth or the sun, whatever! All he knew was that he now had the desirable young Sacred at his side for the remainder of the trip. Admittedly not a long trip, but this was considerably better than having her take the girls and leave right away.

Trying not to reveal his excitement, he only nodded in agreement.

"Many thanks," Miu responded, "And you both. Come here now, there is no use in hiding. You have caused a great deal of stress for everyone at the temple with this little stunt, not to mention risked your lives and the lives of the kind people who saved you. What were you thinking?"

Aiko and Yumi slunk forward and threw themselves to the ground, wailing for forgiveness. Despite seeming angry only a moment before, their cries seemed to soften Miu's heart, and she crouched down beside them. She embraced the two girls and clearly struggled with tears of her own.

"Miu. The prisoner. It grows dark," Rin reminded her.

"Of course," she rose, "Girls, we have to handle the men first, but we will come to the inn shortly, so behave yourself. Tomomi will take care of you until we return."

The children looked up at her, before being taken by the quiet Guardian to the previously mentioned inn.

Tsunade handed them written permission for the prisoners. The papers would give the foreigners access to the offenders and rights to take them from the premises.

As they strode through the door and presented the letter of consent to the first guards, Gaara and family followed them through.

"Kazekage, these are temple matters. Do not concern yourself," Rin said without looking back.

Miu stopped and turned to face them. "She's right; we need not bother you further. Please, proceed to your own matters and perhaps get some rest."

"Actually, we'd like to see them punished," Kankuro replied, not giving his siblings the opportunity to comply with the suggested leave.

The pair of Guardians stood still, apparently contemplating for a moment. Without words, they spoke to one another.

Gaara wondered if they would be allowed to join them on this mission. He wanted to see the criminals suffer, and from instinct alone, he knew he was not the only one.

Blood. There would be much of it. Such an offense would not be taken lightly. How would they go about it? What weapons would they use? How would they dispose of the bodies? What if one or both should escape? Oh yes, it was definitely in the best interests of all parties that the Kazekage and his siblings accompany them.

* * *

_DLH_


	10. Chapter 10

_Okay, so I have some really crazy stuff going on right now. Well, actually, the crazy stuff is happening to my Beta –Merciful. She has a sick uncle, a suicidal ex who won't go away, and she just told me about a job interview she has soon. Anyway, she told me she could only afford a few minutes to look at this chappy, so I apologize in advance for any problems. I wanted to get it out as soon as possible. It will be more thoroughly edited at a later date (where she sends me the file back, plus an additional file of criticism and suggestion…). Here it goes!_

_Warning: This Chapter gets pretty gruesome, so please watch for bolded Author's notes to guide those of you with weaker stomachs through it._

**Chapter Ten**

**

* * *

  
**

"Please understand Kazekage, this crime will be thoroughly punished and will most certainly not be pretty. Are you still sure you wish to join us?" The cold, stoney look Miu wore was a little intimidating. One would have expected hatred to linger in the eyes of the young woman, but instead there was a frightening emptiness. Something about her whole being seemed hollow.

It was a state Gaara could relate to. She was as she stood before them now, all business. That business was punishment. He would not miss this.

"We are aware of the situation and still insist," Temari said before Gaara could vocalize his agreement. There was an eager tremor in her voice, something she was trying to mask with her professional way of speaking.

"Fine," Rin said in an even tone. The ice in her posture and voice no different from any other time she had spoken. It made one wonder if perhaps she was the most experienced at this of her peer group.

Miu nodded curtly and they continued through the prison, flashing the permission paper all around like it was some sort of badge.

When the thick metal door of the prisoner's cell swung open, both men quickly turned to face the intruders. Looking ready to fight, but only for a moment. Their eyes seemed to adjust and focus on the scene before them.

"Guardians," Kenta hissed.

"Yup," Hotaka said, the surrender in his voice was not lost on Gaara.

These men, they knew. They would die and at least one of them has already accepted this punishment. Grinning to himself, he recalled his own days of murderous rage. It would be nice to enjoy a good killing again. A proper killing even. With a good reason for it. A good reason was something hard to come by when looking upon Gaara's own past with its famously violent encounters.

Without a word, Miu and Rin moved simultaneously toward the offenders, grasping them by the hair of the head and pulling them into a standing position. Forcing them forward and through the door with deliberately rough shoves, the two Guardians made quick work.

In a short time, they all stood in a dark, wooded area outside Konoha. Prisoners tossed at their feet. Both women fell to their knees and went about a prayer. With their eyes closed, they looked almost peaceful. Gaara couldn't help but think it made them look a little mad. After all, were there not two horrible men awaiting punishment unguarded beside them? Well, not entirely unguarded, as the sand nin stood in watch.

The sand siblings had been asked to stay back as it was ritualistic and considered bad luck to shed dishonoured blood on an uninvolved person or grounds.

Hotaka took the opportunity to pray, supposedly for his own salvation. His whispered words were too quiet to be understood, but most definitely heard.

Kenta seemed to think this the ideal time to make his escape. Managing to hop to his feet, Temari was the first to charge in, followed closely by her brothers.

"Stay back," ordered Rin as she paused her prayer. Her position unchanging, she reached out and with her eyes still closed, caught the would be escapee by the pant leg. Jerking of the fabric, she caused him to collapse back to the ground. Without as much as a glance at the criminals, she returned to her prayer.

With a sigh, the three from Suna went back to their positions about a large tree, all itching for the execution to begin. A morbid fascination perhaps, but one each would argue was natural given the circumstances.

Gaara eyed Miu with interest as she rose from her prayer. Her long braid swaying in an almost teasing way as she manoeuvred and scrambled up the tree her and Rin had chosen.

Her climb gave him a wonderful assortment of views. All of which he was desperate to burn to memory. Even as she perched herself on the tree branch and began to tie a rope about the limb with the calculated cruelty hidden behind an attractive poker face, Gaara couldn't help but allow his mind to wander.

Why was she tying a rope though? Was this their magnificent tortuous punishment? A hanging? How pathetic… Not to mention droll. Gaara mentally sobered and looked to Rin, who was busy using a stick to draw a circle beneath where her partner sat. He had no idea what that was for.

Wordlessly, the two women worked. Miu tossed the tightly looped and knotted rope ends down to Rin before sliding herself off of the rather high limb and hitting the ground hard. Dusting the dirt from her hands and knees, she took a rope end from Rin and grabbed Kenta by the wrists.

Each man was strung up by his wrists and left to dangle at the mercy of their captors with their toes barely skimming the dirt beneath them.

Smiling a little, Rin pushed Hotaka hard. He swayed and his toes lifted fully from the ground just as he reached the circle she had drawn. Grinning widely, she looked at Miu and held the back of her fist up to her.

Miu made a fist and clacked the back of it against that of her teammate. Each shed their cloaks, leaving them strewn upon the ground.

It was then that their faces grew more serious. Both men became punching bags as the girls dealt blow after blow to whatever body part they felt compelled to hit.

The movements were almost hypnotic to Gaara. Like a well practiced and strange dance, they moved about, light on their feet. Rin was clearly the lead and it became steadily more apparent that she was considerably experienced in this area. Briefly, the red head wondered if the young woman might be some kind of torture specialist.

Without warning they suddenly stopped. The lack of movement left the area unusually silent. Leaving Gaara to hear only his own shaky breathing and thoughts. His adrenaline was pumping and he hadn't even realized it.

Miu finally moved, brushing wayward locks of hair from her eyes. A glint of sweat on her forehead hinted that she was tiring. The perspiration trickled down the side of her face, over a delicate neck and vanishing into the material of her top.

**The author would like to say that things get more gruesome from here on out. If you don't feel it is something you can handle, please scroll down until you see more bolded text.**

Rin and her friend exchanged looks and nods, before pulling out the ritual daggers they wore strapped to their thighs. It was after this that the true torture began. Cutting away buttons and zippers, all but the under shorts of the offenders were removed.

With a light touch of the dagger's dangerous tip, Rin carved multiple symbols and designs into the skin of her first victim. For this procedure, Miu stood still and remained silent. Her eyes observing the act in front of her in a clinical, sterile way that left one wondering if she was actually seeing it.

Gaara was too entranced by the careful sliding of the knife over such sinful skin that he hadn't actually noticed Miu's lack of emotion.

Rin stepped back from the second man and admired her handy work. Temari looked a little ill and Kankuro was ready to vomit. There was a sick artistry about the patterns carved into the flesh. There were words to be sure, but as the blood spilled from the open wounds they became illegible.

"Your turn."

Now Rin stepped back, leaving Miu to slowly circle the men. She looked thoughtful almost as she passed where Gaara stood.

_Her first time doing this sort of thing?_ He wondered, _Or nerves? Maybe this is some sort or rite of passage…_ Before he could finish his thought though Miu had rushed in closer to her prey. Skidding to a stop she brought up a foot and unleashed a powerful spin kick to the ropes above.

They spun about, weaving their bonds together and making one nauseous. They had already been brutalized to the extent that Gaara could no longer tell who was who. The queasy one allowed his head to fall, his chin hitting his chest. Puke fell unrelenting from his lips, cascading over his skin, burning his wounds and those of his companion.

Both of them opened their mouths to cry out, but Miu silenced them before so much as a squeak could have been made. Her slender fingers stiffened hit something in their necks. A something that caused them to lose consciousness.

As the two swayed from the blow, breathing heavily from the strain their bodies had under gone, Rin reached to her skirt. With no other visible weapons, Gaara pondered what she could be doing. As her hand pulled away from the skirt, it looked empty, but upon closer inspection (read: much eye squinting) he spotted the thin wire.

She wrapped it around each protectively gloved hand and pulled it tight. Reaching around the first victim, she paused with the wire near his neck and then, she tugged back. The gesture sliced his head clean off. The act was repeated a second time, leaving two badly bruised and beaten heads upon the ground.

**Okay, I think you should be safe from here on out. Rin has just killed the guys. Now we're gonna bury the bodies! Wow, how morbid is that exclamation point? Anyway, enjoy the rest!**

Gaara tore his eyes from the specialist and looked upon Miu. She was crouched in a prayer and then she raised her hands. They seemed to buzz as she focused her chakra into them. In one mighty whoosh of action, she pushed forward and released the chakra at the same time, tearing the dirt from the ground and efficiently making decent depots for the bodies.

With surprising strength, Rin hoisted both bodies over her shoulders long enough to drop them into the makeshift graves. The both then pushed the dirt in a top the offenders' corpses.

When the ground was sufficiently packed back in, both women approached their audience.

"You understand why we asked you to stay back, right?" Miu asked gently.

They nodded dumbly.

"We're done here. Let's go."

"Rin is right, let's head out," Miu told them as she gestured to the dark sky, "It's getting late and we should get back. I'm sure Tomomi has her hands full. The girls will insist on staying up until we get there. Aiko can be so stubborn and Yumi will just do whatever Aiko does."

"You're telling me," Kankuro managed awkwardly with a small laugh.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble we and our acolytes have caused you. This was never our intention. I must convey many thanks on behalf of everyone at the temple for your assistance," Miu rambled an apology.

"It's no big deal," Kankuro said.

"Yeah, if he hadn't been so quick to charm Aiko, this would never have happened," Temari teased.

"Shut up," he growled to his sister.

Gaara fell in step with Rin, his curiosity peeked by her deliberate and calculated punishment style. She made no acknowledgement of his presence.

"This was not the first punishment you've dealt, is it?" he asked casually.

She smirked and said quietly, "No, this is the path I have walked for some time. Miu is significantly younger than myself though. This was the first time she has ever had to be so harsh."

"Significantly younger?"

"Yes, I'll be thirty three next month." With that Rin left the shocked looking Gaara to stare after what he had thought to be a woman his age or maybe younger.

Unbeknownst to him, Miu had caught them chatting and mistook his shocked stare for something else. Not one to pry; she instead moved more quickly, now nearly running as she led the group back to Konoha's entrance.

Confused, but blaming the late hour and the children she had been so concerned for, everyone else shrugged off the behaviour.

* * *

_When she did get around to reading it, Merciful informed me it was one of her favourites. For the record, her Uncle is still going strong and that crazy ex? She's back with him...Haha_

_DLH_


	11. Chapter 11

_I'm working super hard to get this thing moving along. After all, we're on the eleventh chapter and Miu is still clueless about Gaara. Damn, I just wanted to take it slow, but maybe I'm dragging it out now? I don't know, tell me what you think._

**Chapter Eleven**

**

* * *

  
**

Blissfully unaware of the tension that had settled between them, Gaara plodded back to the Aburame household with his siblings. Temari was the only one who would be spending the trip with the bug clan, but it would have been rude to make her walk alone.

"Gaara…" the kunoichi said softly.

He looked at her curiously. Kankuro stood beside her, arms crossed. They didn't really look pleased or impressed with him.

"What?" he demanded, slightly defensive.

"Don't you think you should have walked with Miu instead of us?"

Momentarily, his thoughts had dwelled there, but how was he expected to do that without making it obvious. So, to save himself the awkwardness of explaining why he'd rather walk the Guardian back to the inn, he had taken the easy way out and just trailed behind his siblings.

"You were pretty chatty with Rin," Kankuro pointed out.

"So?"

"Aren't you worried somebody will get the wrong idea…. someone like Miu?" Temari pressed.

"No, I mean Rin told me she was thirty three. When I told you guys that I could maybe date an older woman, I didn't mean that much older."

Feeling he'd won the argument with those words, he made to start walking only to have Kankuro put a hand on his shoulder. Freezing at the contact, Gaara became still. His brother knew he didn't like to be touched.

"Take your hand off me."

"Fine," Kankuro muttered, the hand sliding away, "But Miu doesn't know you aren't interested in Rin. Don't you think it's possible she got the wrong idea?"

"Let's just drop Temari off and get back to the inn."

Temari stepped in front of him, blocking his path. "I don't need you to walk me back. Kankuro can take me. You are going to go back to the inn right now. Tell her you just wanted to make sure everyone was safe. Tell her you were trying to catch her changing. I don't care. Just get your ass back there now before things get worse," the blonde told him in her best don't fuck with me voice.

Knowing better than to disobey his sister, he sighed and turned away. Heading up the road in the direction they had come he ignored whatever it was Kankuro had called out as he walked off.

It was now quite dark, and he was surprised to see anyone out particularly alone. The last person he had expected to encounter was a beautiful young leaf nin. Over the years, Gaara had come to get to know the heads of the most important clans in Konoha. The Hyuugas were no different. Because of this, he'd learned a fair share about Hinata. Her sweet, determined nature and of course the world's most blantantly obvious crush. He was sure that there wasn't a person alive except Naruto who didn't know of the Hyuuga heiress feelings for him. He had also come to understand that even now, she was not allowed to go anywhere alone.

"Good evening Gaara," she greeted as he passed her.

"Good evening," he nodded, "You're out late."

"Don't tell anyone, but I snuck out."

"You snuck out?"

"Yes, I waited until I thought father was asleep and climbed out the window."

She looked very proud of this. The same kind of naïve pride in her eyes that you would see in a child who has finger painted the walls and carpet, but not the paper. It was adorable and Gaara wondered how Naruto could not have looked the girl's way sooner.

"Why did you do it?"

Hinata smiled at him widely and reached inside her jacket. Producing a letter she briefly showed it to him, than tucked it back away safely in her coat. "I've written a confession for Naruto. I heard he's out for ramen with Iruka sensei."

"You're just going to walk up and give it to him?" Gaara questioned, impressed.

She nodded a very decided look in her pearly eyes.

"Good luck."

"Thank you! I'm kind of nervous, but I'll do my best! See you tomorrow for the proclamation."

A slight incline of her head in place of a bow, and she was off. He watched her leave enviously. She had a romantic courage he did not. As if he'd be capable of just approaching Miu with a letter that declared he loved her. The idea of Hinata doing that to Naruto was cute, but him doing such a thing sounded rather ridiculous.

Besides, who said he was in love with Miu? It could just be hormones or something, right?

'_A little old to be blaming things on hormones, aren't you?_' mocked the voice in his head.

"Shut up," he grumbled out loud before continuing his journey onward to the inn.

The innkeeper informed him of the room occupied by the Sacreds and he slowly ascended the short staircase. Looking to the brass numbers for guidance, he found their room. Swallowing his nerves, he raised a fist and rapped lightly upon the wood.

"Who is there?" said the voice he recognized as Rin.

"Gaara."

"Come in."

He obeyed and opened the door. Rin was the first he seen, she placed a finger to her lips implying he should keep quiet.

Shutting the door gently behind himself, he entered the room. Tomomi was sprawled on one of three beds looking to be in a very deep sleep.

The second bed contained Miu. She rested above the covers, an apprentice held tight under each arm in an almost motherly fashion. The image invoked a more primitive urge within him. She looked so peaceful as she slept.

Still, she slept, which would mean there could be no confession of whatever the feelings he had were to be called tonight. Probably for the best, as he wasn't the romantic type to begin with, unlike Hinata.

Slowly, he raised his index and middle finger of his right hand to massage the corresponding temple. This whole thing was nothing more than an unwanted and unnecessary mess. This woman surely didn't actually want to be with him on any level, let alone some sort of intimate relationship. He was being foolish and naïve. That much was clear to him.

"Are you ill?"

Pulled from his thoughts, Gaara realized Rin was still in the room and fully conscious. The simple question seemed out of place when she spoke it, but seemed genuine enough. Feeling awkward, he sighed an apology and muttered about stress before excusing himself. She didn't ask anything further, a small grace he was thankful for.

A short few moments later, he was standing on the street once more. Unable to face the reality of his own personal situation, he determined he should at least review his proclamation again. It was silly to worry so much over the document. It was truly only a formality that cultivated from the peace and alliance already draped over the two villages. Still, it was a distraction.

Pacing the streets alone, he quietly recited the declaration over and over again.

"… chunin exams… noblest aspirations for peace to evolve into a practical reality for future generations in our two allied villages… now, therefore, as Kazekage of the village of Suna, hidden in the sand… hereby proclaim peace… "

Knowing that he looked like a madman, but used to it and due to that, not caring, he continued his slow walk, mumbling to himself the entire time. Anyone who thought poorly of him now would understand at noon tomorrow, when they made everything official. Having written the proclamation on his own, he now worried how it sounded. It was more than he'd like to say, but it would be bad manners to give a short speech. Temari said it was fine. Not very long, but sufficient. Did it sound silly? He opened with something of a thank you and a memory.

Growling loudly, he glared down at the dirt as though it were to blame for his troubles. This was ridiculous. He never thought this was what it meant to be Kazekage. He thought it would show people that he was strong and worthy of their praise, that their fear would become respect. That his name would be honoured and maybe they could lock his filthy past away.

However, it had truly turned out to be about paperwork, crafty wording, shifty deals, and loopholes. It hadn't taken Gaara long to decide that he hated politics. Sometimes he envied the animals. Kill or be killed was so much simpler than "make peace with these people, form an allegiance here, secretly prepare for the day someone dishonours the treaty…" and so forth. Perhaps that was why he was only just making the bond between this village and his own official.

Perhaps it was why he had yet to even attempt to make any sort of arrangement with another village…

Stopping, he looked about him and discovered he had come full circle and arrived back at the inn. This was outlandish. All that pacing and his only revelation was that he disliked his position and had severe trust issues. Something he likely could have figured out just as easily sitting down.

Now he was exhausted and frustrated. Maybe it was time to rest.

Grumbling the whole while, he wandered into the inn and up to the room he was sharing with Kankuro.

His brother was already making good use of the facilities. Stretched out, spread eagle, above the covers in just his underwear on one bed, Kankuro snored peacefully.

Gaara wondered if he could handle the pain of gouging out his own eyes with a few of the cheap toothpicks from the top of the room's mini fridge. He went against it and climbed into his own bed with just his pants on. He would humiliate his brother for such atrocious sleeping habits another time.

* * *

_So this is a short chapter, but I had a really hard time putting the thoughts and feelings into words. I thought I would end it off with something a little funny… Not sure if anyone else thinks it's funny, but I do, so nyah! Also, Gaara's full speech will be in the next chapter – I already have it written – and it's a little bit Winston Churchill's The Sinew's of Peace and a touch of United Nation's Proclamation of Peace. No worries though, it's nowhere near as long as Churchill's address. Fairly short actually._

_DLH_


	12. Chapter 12

_Warning: This chapter contains Kankuro being gross and Gaara giving a boring speech. :P_

**Chapter Twelve**

**

* * *

  
**

Despite the late night of wandering the streets of Konoha, Gaara still woke at dawn. His jade eyes glared up at the ceiling as he lay there for another immeasurable length of time. Thoughts whirled through his foggy mind, still clouded in that sleepy haze. Purpose and logic lost, he finally sat up.

The sun was pressing against the curtains, causing them to glow velvet, and leaving the room partially lit. With the covers over his legs he searched around the semi dark room. Kankuro was still spread out in his obscene and disturbing pose.

"Life is so cruel," he muttered, tossing the blankets aside and swinging his legs over. The wooden floor chilled his feet. The cool feeling crawled up through his veins, helping him to fully awaken. He felt the little hairs stand momentarily on the back of his neck as he slowly meandered through the room and the bathroom.

Without bothering to close the door he in front of the porcelain bowl and relieved his bladder with an obnoxious sigh.

"Hey! Wake up you idiot! Man, what a disgusting sight to see so early in the morning…" the easily recognizable voice trailed off into what were likely muttered swears. The Kazekage began to wash his hands.

Kankuro grumbled something angry and incoherent in response to the wake-up call. Also likely to consist mostly of curses.

"What are you doing here so early?" Gaara demanded as he strode from the bathroom, wiping his wet hands upon his boxer shorts.

"Grandma wants you in the tower. She wants to do some sort of dress rehearsal."

Gaara only groaned.

"Relax Gaara! Just because it's called a dress rehearsal doesn't mean you have to wear a dress!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto, I knew – " the red head began.

"You're so stupid! I can't believe you thought you had to wear a dress!" choked the fully clothed blonde through his fit of laughter.

**Meanwhile, just twenty minutes earlier**

"Hey Brat, stop pestering everyone and make yourself useful," the Hokage growled as she massaged her temples.

"What'd you say old woman?" demanded the boisterous young man.

"Go get the Kazekage so we can do a dress rehearsal," she instructed.

"I'll go get him but I don't think Gaara's gonna want to wear a dress!"

Those who stood in the room sweat-dropped simultaneously. Sakura sighed and palmed her forehead lightly.

"Naruto," she said, "A dress rehearsal doesn't mean you have to wear a dress. Tsunade wants to run through the ceremony before it actually happens with everyone wearing what they are to wear during the process."

**End of ridiculous flashback**

Rolling his eyes at his friend, Gaara kicked his brother as a loving reminder to wake up and reached into his bag. Pulling out his Kazekage robes, he carefully laid them out on the bed and began to dress himself.

An hour later, they had finally forced Kankuro from his gross position on the bed and into more appropriate attire.

"That was disgusting," Naruto half spat as they neared the Hokage tower.

"Shut up, at least I wore my boxers. I usually sleep in the nude," Kankuro replied casually.

The other two men shuddered visibly. Behind them, puking noises could be heard. Turning to see who had been listening, their eyes fell upon Temari, who was pretending to vomit. Shino was walking alongside her, and Gaara could swear the bug housing ninja was displaying a mixture of disgust and amusement.

"Good morning Temari! Hey Shino!" Naruto called to them.

The hooded ninja nodded briefly at them and Temari waved gently.

"How did you know to leave so early?" Kankuro asked as he eyed the approaching couple with suspicion.

"We went out for breakfast. Shino took me to this western style place," responded the sand kunoichi nonchalantly.

Together, they continued to the tower.

"Alright, glad to see you're ready to go. I just want to go through this once so we can make sure everything goes off without a hitch," Tsunade explained as she greeted Gaara and company.

As it would turn out, they would do several run throughs before the Hokage was satisfied.

Exhausted, they breaked for lunch. After which, they'd have to do it for real.

All of the maddening preparations had done nothing to soothe Gaara's nerves. He was by no means a social man, let alone a public speaker. His people had accepted that long ago. Still, he was a guest in this village and therefore had to follow certain protocol. After all, how comfortable can the residents be with an alliance when the representative isn't very amiable?

He had allowed Temari to handle the position of representing their village until this time. Now he had to step up and do this on his own. She'd be there of course and the people of Konoha would recognize her as a friendly face. Maybe they even knew of her relationship with one of their own. He couldn't say for sure, but he was fairly certain they did. She had spent a great deal of time with him after all.

Two men appeared at their table, carrying a large wooden sushi boat each. Placing his miso soup to the side, he picked up his chopsticks and happily dug in to the spread. This was the first time in days people hadn't tried to feed him nothing but fruit. He hadn't even had to throw a fit for this.

Having pushed the worries and doubts of his speech from his mind, he was able to notice the strangely uncomfortable silence that had settled over the table. He was his usual quiet as was Shino. Kankuro was glaring daggers at the boyfriend of his sister. Said sister was watching him with frustration written all over her face, just waiting for the oldest brother to say something she didn't like.

Yes, these were the family members of a man attempting to extend the proverbial olive branch to this village. This did not bode well at all.

"The two of you will behave yourselves for the ceremony," he said in a flat tone, not making eye contact.

"What are you talking about?" Temari quipped defensively.

"I mean, Kankuro will put aside his petty anger and show proper respect to all of the village residents and you will refrain from publicly abusing him. We are here for matters of peace. Should our family not be capable of displaying it, how should we expect the trust of Konoha?"

He threw pointed stares at each of them and then returned to his food.

"Fine," grumbled Kankuro.

"Well, if he behaves himself, we'll have nothing to worry about," agreed the sister.

They finished their lunch in a slightly different kind of silence. Kankuro had instead chosen to glare at his cup and Temari now watching Shino with affection in her eyes.

"Are you ready Kazekage?" asked a timid looking young man as he poked his head inside the door.

"Yes."

Quietly leading the way, Gaara stood and made his exit, his fellow lunchers trailing behind him.

Tsunade made an introduction to the crowd below from their perch on the balcony. She did a grand job of riling them up and getting them excited about the upcoming words of the young Kazekage.

As they had practiced, she stepped back from the railing and he stepped forward.

Clearing his throat he watched as the crowd fell soundless, waiting for his words.

"I am glad to come to Konoha this afternoon, and am complimented that I should be so kindly received. The name "Konoha" is familiar to me. I seem to have heard it before. Indeed, it was here in this very village that I received a very important part of my education, but the chunin exams seem so long ago now.

I thank you all for joining myself and Lady Tsunade to honour such an event. We hope this to be a day celebrated by residents of both villages for many years to come. We have only the noblest aspirations for peace to evolve into a practical reality for future generations in our two allied villages.

Let no person ever dare to underrate the abiding power of the village hidden in the leaves and the village hidden in the sand, because it is with this belief in our combined people that now we are stronger than ever before, therefore, as Kazekage of the village of Suna, hidden in the sand stand before you. Alongside the Hokage, I hereby proclaim a peace that we pray to be everlasting," he finished by spreading his arms wide in a gesture to enforce the impact of his words.

**(A/N: His speech is over now, you can start reading again.)**

Swallowing, he stepped back and nearly lost his footing as he tripped slightly over the hem of his robes. Maintaining his composure, and happy to be done with the whole speech business, he barely heard the cheers from the crowd below.

Looking out over them from his position near the back of the balcony, he noticed something glint in the light. Squinting into the distance, he saw it again.

"What…" Looking hard, he spotted the source of the blinding flashes. Ninja had been placed about to police the area in case of disturbances. Those glints had in fact been the green body-suit wearing ninjas that desperately needed an eyebrow plucking.

Rock Lee and the man who had once been his sensei stood near the rear of the mass, flashing him thumbs up and pearly toothed smiles.

"…. And now! Let the celebration begin!" Tsunade called over the throng.

"Celebration?" Gaara muttered curiously as he suddenly looked at Tsunade. He'd heard there would be a feast. The response to the suggested celebration seemed more as though a street party was about to explode.

And oh how his fear was born.

Music played loudly, seemingly coming from no exact source. People broke into dance and drunken song. Alcohol appeared inexplicably into the hands of various villagers.

A party. A village wide party. A village wide party which he had no good reason to not attend. Plus, he would be making a bad impression. How annoying.

Returning to his senses, he found himself alone on the balcony. Another quick look below revealed his friends and family already rushing into the revelry.

With a heavy sigh he found his way down to them. They had already procured their own beverages and Kankuro was gyrating against a girl Gaara didn't recognize. Yet another sight that his brother had taken part in that he really didn't want to see.

Apparently it wasn't something another particular person wanted to see either.

"Koibito! What are you doing! Who is _she_?" demanded the small girl as she burst through the crowd, pointing accusingly at Kankuro's dance partner.

Fortunately for all those with sight, they stopped dancing. Fortunately for Kankuro, the girl he had been dancing with crouched down to be eye level with the angry Aiko. "Hi there sweetie. What's your name?"

"Aiko. Who are you and why are you dancing with my boyfriend?" she said as she folded her arms.

"Aiko? My name is Airi. Isn't that funny?"

"Hmph," was the answer.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know he was your boyfriend. I swear!" Airi attempted to explain to the little girl as she ran a hand through her long, wavy, blonde hair.

"Well he is! So back off!"

"Aiko! Where are your manners! Apologize to this lady right now!" A familiar female voice ordered. A few people shuffled aside, allowing the owner of the voice and her posse to pass through.

Miu stood, looking down at the girl with her hands on her hips. Yumi was hidden behind her leg and smiled meekly at the Kazekage and the others. Beyond them Tomomi held Rin's arm in a loving way.

The young Aiko seemed to ponder for a moment. She then turned to smile sweetly at Airi and said, "I am very sorry to have taken that attitude with you. It is not your fault at all. How were you supposed to know?" She looked to Kankuro and her voice dropped to a deadly, almost demonic tone. "It's your fault."

"I am sorry. I'll make it up to you, I promise," Kankuro said to his upset admirer.

* * *

_Alrighty, this is the new chapter and I tried to make it a little funny, but get through the plot at the same time. There was a lack of MiuXGaara in this chapter, but I swear I'll make it up to everyone next chapter. Plus, you'll get to see how Hinata's confession turned out! Oh and how will Kankuro make it up to Aio and what will happen with Airi? I haven't figured out their love triangle yet, but if you have any suggestions, I'd love to hear them._

_DLH_


	13. Chapter 13

_I can't believe I've written this many chapters. It is officially my longest posted fic to date (Usually I write them out beforehand and after a dozen chapters decide they are horrible and toss them into my notebook box…) Rock Lee and Gai appeared in the last chapter for basically no reason other than I felt like putting them there._

**Chapter Thirteen**

**

* * *

  
**

Kankuro had chosen to make it up to Aiko by dancing with her and swearing to take her for dinner later. The two of them danced, with Aiko standing on his feet and holding his hands. Airi had discreetly left her address with Kankuro, so he could write her once he had returned to Suna. Despite appearing very disappointed at first, the sand nin now certainly looked to be enjoying himself.

"He says he doesn't deal with children well, but I think he'd make an excellent father," Miu half whispered as she returned from retrieving a beverage – non alcoholic of course. Taking her place with the Kazekage, leaning against the wall in that ever so popular anti-social fashion, they fell into silence.

Temari had dragged Shino into the crowd to dance. Gaara had glimpsed them. Shino standing very still while Temari danced awkwardly about him. It had made him smile a little. His sister had never been much of a dancer, but any man who had ever dared to tell her so wasn't much of a man when she was through with him.

Rin and Tomomi had vanished together. While his mind had briefly played out a fantasy of what they might be doing, he'd decided that it was probably not something he should think about as he stood surrounded by people.

Little Yumi had been jealous that she had nobody to dance with and spent a great deal of time with them against the wall, pouting. Konohamaru had arrived and put an end to that. The surprisingly mature teen had swooped the Apprentice off for a dance and she had happily obliged. She now sat on his shoulders as they bounced through the crowd, making her tiny head and shoulders visible at all times.

"Hey Gaara!" called Naruto as he ran to his friend, "Guess what!"

Gaara did not answer; instead he chose to stare expectantly.

"Hinata has a crush on someone and she wants me to give them this letter, but I she didn't say who it was for! When I asked, she fainted! She is so shy! Can you believe it?"

Many a people who had looked on to the affection of the Hyuuga heiress for Naruto had slapped a palm to their foreheads in frustration. This was a time when they would have done the same. Only this time it was Gaara and the Kazekage did not gesture that way. He reached forward and thunked his open hand against Naruto's skull instead.

"What?" asked the naïve ninja with a hurt look in his bright blue eyes.

"Did you read the letter?"

"No, I wanted to, but Hinata is so sweet I could never betray her by prying like that!"

"Dobe, why not just open the letter to see who you have to give it to?" reasoned Sasuke as drew near. Catching the look on his friend's face, he continued, "You don't have to read the whole thing, just the name at the top. Dear blank, that's all you have to see. It's not even sealed."

Naruto stood quite still for some time, staring at the envelope, contemplating the words of his long time teammate and rival. Suddenly, his eyes narrowed with decision and determination. "I'm just reading the first line!"

Miu looked at Gaara, her face full of confusion. He only half smiled at her. She would understand soon enough. Hopefully, so would Naruto.

He pulled the paper out slowly and partially unfolded it. "Oh no!" he cried out.

"What's wrong?" Miu asked, leaning in a little. Gaara watched the shape of her body stretch seductively and the odd beauty of the concern in her eyes.

"It's addressed to me! This must have been a test! She knew she couldn't trust me not to read it! She'll never trust me again!" wailed the overreacting ninja.

"If it's addressed to you, you might as well read what it says…" Sasuke sighed.

"Okay, it says; _My dear Naruto, I am writing this letter so I can finally confess my love for you._ Oh my … Hinata! I can't believe she'd play a prank like this! Toying with people's hearts!"

Gaara took this time to lean in and very lightly and momentarily strangle the man before him who he was now sure was a total idiot.

"Gaara! What?" choked out his victim.

"Read the whole letter before you make assumptions!" shouted the frustrated Kazekage.

"Fine, fine, you don't have to go so crazy, but I'm telling her you guys made me read it… _I loved you for so long and for so many reasons. I adore the way you look, the way you move, and your infectious smile._ Heh," Naruto paused, blushing in spite of himself and grinned at the listeners, "_I love the way you look when you're daydreaming and you think nobody is looking. I admire the way your eyes sparkle when you say something funny. Even the shape of your ears is special to me._" He reached up slowly and touched his right ear. Smiling now, not entirely aware that people were with him, he finished reading, "_I could go on and on. It's important to me that you know how I feel – and how much I love you, Naruto. I hope you feel the same. Love you always, Hinata._"

There was a heavy silence. Well, not really, the loud music and cheering were nearly deafening, but the small group around the letter stood in a deep quiet.

Finally, Naruto spoke. The tone of his voice was one of enlightenment. The tone of a man who has made a life changing realization. "Hinata is in love with me?"

"Well, duh!" exclaimed Ino as she passed with Shikamaru trailing behind her.

"Um, I have to go. I have to find Hinata!"

"So you feel the same way?" Sasuke asked casually.

"Are you kidding?! Have you seen her boobs?" Naruto looked at him with utter shock.

"It's likely not my place to be so bold, but I might I suggest you refrain from mentioning the size of her breasts when you find her. That sort of conversation may make her feel uncomfortable," Miu recommended with a gentle smile.

He stared at her for a second, as though he was only just realizing she was actually there. He then looked to Gaara and smiled widely. "I'm definitely going to find Hinata now!" He spun around to face Sasuke. "You should go somewhere else too!"

"I think my intentions to move on once you caught on to this were quite clear."

The unspoken reason was understood by both men, but lost on the Kazekage and his temple-dwelling companion. Their confusion was never dealt with as the two friends disappeared into the party.

An electronic beat started to play, sounding like a heartbeat at first. The pace quickened and Gaara wondered where the speakers were. He could feel the vibration of the bass traversing throughout his body.

"Oh wow, I love this song," Miu said with a smile.

The redhead was surprised. He hadn't figured her for this type of music. Something more classical seemed more her taste.

A mechanical voice interrupted his thoughts,

"_We gonna run run run  
To the cities of the future  
Take what we can and bring back home  
So take me down to the cities of the future  
Everybody's happy and I feel at home"_

He didn't recognize the music or the lyrics at all. Not that it mattered. He was totally lost in the subtle movement of her figure. Her hips swaying cautiously, causing the fabric of her skirt piece to wave hypnotically and he couldn't look away.

This was it, he could ask her to dance. She obviously wanted to. It wouldn't hurt for him to ask. Staring straight into the crowd without blinking, he found himself incapable of looking at her while he asked. A deep breath and he finally found the nerve.

"So, do you want to dance?" he asked as calmly as he could manage.

"Really?" she answered.

He only nodded, but before he could make a move she grabbed his wrist and dragged him off into the scene.

Somewhere in the mass of people, he stood. As he watched Miu start to dance – quite incredibly too, in his opinion – he remembered that he actually couldn't dance. In fact, he hated to dance. Why was he out here again?

Another dancer bumped Miu accidentally and she was pressed firmly against Gaara for a moment. Ah, that answered his question.

Pushed against him, Miu began to glow red. She quickly moved back, but instinctively he reached out and wrapped an arm about her waist. Pulling her back towards him, he, without really being sure as to what he was doing, brought her face close to his own. He could feel her breath on his skin. A tingly feeling moved up his spine.

Fearfully, he tried to think of a way to explain his reaction.

"You almost hit someone," he managed to say. They remained in the close proximity. He wondered what he should say to alleviate the tension. "You know this song?"

She looked up at him. "Yeah, it's 'Cities of the Future' by Infected Mushroom. They're great. I hope they play more of their stuff."

"I didn't think this was your style."

"Well, we listen to a lot of choir music at the temple, but this music is great for everything. I listen to these guys while I train," she looked down at her feet, "We should train together sometime."

He nodded enthusiastically, causing a slight pain in his neck. Reaching back to massage the nerves, he smiled weakly at her. This was starting to make him feel like some love struck little boy. It was a rather embarrassing thought.

The song changed and he debated whether he should tell her he didn't like dancing or crowds or even people really, but she gave him no opportunity. As quickly she had brought him on, she had tugged him off.

"Sorry, I just felt uncomfortable out there and not dancing."

"It's alright," he said, not concealing the relief on his voice.

"I should go find the girls," Miu told him.

He nodded and let her go, choosing to resign himself to leaning against the wall again. Staring out over the people, he spotted Temari approaching with Shino in tow.

"You disappeared for a while there. I got worried. Where did you go?" she inquired.

"I was dancing in the crowd."

She broke into hysterical laughter, doubling over and clutching her stomach. "There is no way," she laughed, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Well, Miu danced a bit, I just stood there."

"You asked her to dance?" Temari squealed. Yes, Temari _squealed_ and then forced him into a headlock and messed up his hair.

Pulling out of it, he laughed a little himself. Grinning at his sister he proudly said, "I almost kissed her."

"What! That's awesome? Wait… Why almost? Why not actually do it?"

"It's not the easiest thing to just initiate a kiss for the first time," Shino pointed out.

"You guys are such babies. Either way," the sand woman said with a wave of her hand, "You have made great progress young grasshopper." (A/N: This chapter was written and released before the death of David Carradine.)

"Temari, are you drunk?"

"Maybe."

Gaara just looked to Shino, who nodded.

"Don't party too late. We leave in the morning…" the drunken femme reminded him.

He batted a hand at her dismissively and looked around to see if perhaps he could spot Miu. So far, no luck. He sighted Rin and Tomomi nearing though.

"Miu?" Rin asked coldly. Tomomi ran a hand over the older woman's arm, causing Rin's features to soften a little.

"She went to get the girls."

"Okay, we're going to Shino's because he thinks I should get some rest. Thinks he knows what's good for everyone," Temari said with a slight slur.

Shino gently took hold of her and lead her off in the direction of his home.

"No, there's no arguing. It's time to go home. You've already said your goodnights and now it's time to leave. Yumi, you can write to Konohamaru. Aiko, Kankuro has to take care of a few things before he goes to bed because we leave tomorrow morning. Now both of you stop this moping. It is not becoming of a future Priestess to pout like that."

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed the almost completely random cameos in this chapter!_

_DLH_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**

* * *

  
**

Watching the lithe Guardian lean over and pick up both the young girls. They struggled, likely trying to get free to chase after their dance partners. Yumi, being the smaller of the two was easily clutched to the breast of her captor, but Aiko was much craftier. A quick, strange, nearly dance-like movement and she wriggled loose and ran.

Registering that this could go bad very quickly, Gaara rushed forward. Miu was weighed down by one child already. Rin and Tomomi separated and started to circle the outside of the slowly dissipating crowd. Aiko could be kidnapped again. Did she have any idea how dangerous this was? Even worse, she would find Kankuro who had no doubt decided to pay Airi a visit before calling it a night. That was a scary thought.

Suddenly, the escapee came into view. She had been slowed by the people all around, unable to push through them and barely noticed with her tiny frame. They parted for Gaara however, making it much simpler to catch up. With a scooping motion as he barrelled ahead, he grasped her by the arms and pulled her up into a hug.

When he appeared at the other side, he found Rin and Tomomi. Both gave him looks of approval and they walked silently back to Miu. Even Aiko seemed to surrender. She felt slightly limp in his arms, hinting she may be tired.

He brushed off open arms of the accompanying Guardians. He could carry her. It actually felt rather nice, to hold a child like this. He dwelled on the thought while they neared Miu and Yumi.

'_Instinct. Paternal Instinct. That's why it feels right,_' explained the imaginary voice of the demon.

"I suppose you're right," he sighed, ignoring the curious looks from everyone.

Yumi had already fallen asleep in Miu's arms.

"Thank you. I'm sorry," she began.

He batted his hand dismissively. There really was no need to apologize. Half smiling at her, they turned up the street and made their way to the Inn.

"What time shall we leave tomorrow?" asked Rin.

"I wanted to say dawn, but I'm sure neither Temari nor Kankuro will be capable of that after this evening's events," he answered honestly, shaking his head lightly.

She only nodded, but at Miu and Tomomi as opposed to him. They exchanged silent conversation and finally Miu moved closer to Gaara.

"We could leave through the tunnels. It's only a day's journey that way," she whispered.

He looked at her and then to her traveling companions. The council had told him he had right to know the tunnels existed, but that it was not his place to inquire as to where they lay or led. He knew damn well they weren't supposed to take him into the tunnels.

They seemed to understand his concerns without him having to voice them.

"It's okay. Nobody has to know. We can get out of them using an escape before we hit the temple. Nobody will ever know you were inside," she assured him. Her eyes offering a promise and he felt he could place a trust in them.

Nodding, he surrendered to the idea. They knew what they were doing. He was sure they could be trusted to have a plan and to be honest, the sooner they got home the better. Despite that it would mean less time with Miu.

"Good, than find us in our room when you'd like to leave," Miu whispered and she swept into the room she and her fellow temple dwellers shared. Looking out at him briefly, she smiled. "Goodnight Kazekage."

His nerves got the better of him and he could only nod, but she seemed unperturbed by his lack of a verbal response and closed the door gently.

As he sat on the end of his bed in the room he split with his brother, he wondered where Kankuro had gone and how late he'd be out. It was already after eleven and they had to leave tomorrow. A small wave of jealousy pulsed through him. He knew exactly what his older brother was up to.

With a groan he undressed and tossed himself into the blankets, pleased to at least be free of the layer upon layer of cloth that didn't breathe. How could the Kazkeage's outfit retain heat so disgustingly when they lived in a desert? Someone, somewhere was short a few screws when they had designed it, that he could be certain of.

Allowing his mind to toy with such simple distractions, he quickly found sleep. A fairly restful one too, but it was of course disrupted when Kankuro finally made his entrance.

"You're in bed already?" he asked loudly.

Thinking his siblings were such lightweights, he only growled, "Yeah, you should do the same. We leave in the morning."

"We can't stay just one more day?"

"You sound like Yumi and no. We can't. Now go to bed or I'll…" he trailed off.

"What? Kill me?" laughed the older nin who was still without face paint.

While that had been Gaara's favourite threat, he opted for something a little more unique and perhaps effective. "Actually, I was thinking I'd tell Aiko where you were tonight."

His threat was met with dead silence. It mattered very little as he sensed his brother didn't really feel any fear.

"And she could choose, have us hold you down while she punishes you. Or cry to Miu, Rin, and Tomomi and see what punishment they see fit."

"Forget it, I'm in bed already," Kankuro said hurriedly. After what the Guardians had shown themselves to be capable of, he definitely didn't want to be on the wrong end of their temper.

With threats of extreme bodily harm hanging in the air, they both passed out.

When the sun rose the next morning, it reached forward with its finger like rays and cruelly prodded the sensitive – even while closed – eyes of the slumbering Kazekage.

Grumbling incoherent phrases that generally mirrored his dislike for having to wake, he sat up and stretched.

Sitting on the edge of his bed he eyed the blissfully sleeping brother of his with contempt. How dare he sleep so soundly when the sun was up and there were things to be done? He'd even managed to get down to his shorts at some point and now lay once more in what Gaara was sure was a pose to scar him for life.

Smiling to himself he performed a few quick hand signs and muttered, "Suna Shuriken."

The shuriken made of sand exploded before reaching their target, at Gaara's will of course. He didn't actually want to cause his brother bodily harm so much as awaken him. Yes, wake him as rudely as he slept.

Kankuro snored loudly and drool ran out the corner of his mouth which hung agape. As the sand made a popping noise, the older man opened his eyes, as ninja's were trained to do at the slightest sound.

Unfortunately – or fortunately if you look through Gaara's perspective – this made for more than just a mouth full of sand, but a set of eyes full as well. Perhaps the worst was that he had closed his mouth and gasped instinctively at the same time, dragging more sand through his nose.

"Bastard!" he cried out as he rushed to the bathroom, flailing blindly and bumping the doorframe during his first two attempts.

Baring a smirk, Gaara dressed and went to the bathroom to watch his brother try and flush the sand from his system.

Sure enough, Kankuro had filled the whole sink with water and was dunking his head in repeatedly and swishing it about in an attempt to save his senses. Each time he pulled his head up for air, he'd release a slew of insults and curse words. His colourful language only serving to provide amusement for the younger Sabaku sibling.

An hour later they had managed to ready themselves and left for the Inn entrance where they could pay their tab and wait for the others. Much to the surprise of the brothers, everyone else was already there.

"Finally," Temari sighed, "The kids were getting restless and I was thinking of sending Aiko up to wake you."

"Miu said no, though," mumbled the little girl.

"We've already covered the bills, so we can go," said the previously mentioned Guardian, ignoring the looks she earned from Gaara and Kankuro.

"What do you mean; we've already covered the bills? Temari never carries that much at a time. She's too prone to losing things," inquired the still paint-less nin, "And what's _he_ doing here?" He thrust an accusing finger at Shino, who made no effort to even acknowledge the puppeteer.

"I meant; as a thank you for your kindness, we covered your inn tab when we paid our own. As for the Shino's presence, well, that's not our business. None of us even thought to question Temari on it," Miu replied calmly as she eyed the bug housing man with only a slight look of curiosity.

Gaara felt a touch of anger at this. Surely she wasn't regarding Shino in that way… No, definitely not. She was too fond of Temari – and secretly he hoped she was too fond of him – to do such a thing.

"His name is Shino, and you should have better manners than that!" Temari smacked her belligerent brother and continued, "I already argued against them paying your way, but they insisted and I agreed. Maybe if you'd been up on time, you could have done it before they had the chance. Instead you were probably out all night with that floozy…" she trialed off and looked to the unrelated party members. "Sorry, I'm a little hung over and he really needs to grow up when it comes to this whole me having a boyfriend thing."

Miu nodded in agreement.

Totally ignoring her family now, Temari started to rant about how if Kankuro would just listen to her, he'd realize she was happy and could maybe be happy for her instead of throwing temper tantrums.

Both fell into a discussion about something that no longer held Gaara's attention. He turned to Rin with a questioning gaze, "Are we still taking the same path we agreed upon last night?"

She gave a curt nod.

"That's still okay? Now that we have another guest?"

"I did not care for the idea at first, but Miu trusts Temari and by default believes that he will be an acceptable journeyman," she glanced at Shino, "He says very little anyway."

"Ignore them! They're just paranoid!" declared Aiko. She marched alongside her crush as they left, "Koibito, I was thinking you should consider giving your sister's boyfriend a chance. He's really nice and so smart. He has all these cool books and stuff in his room!"

"And what were you doing in his room?" Kankuro said with feigned jealousy.

She punched his arm playfully and added, "If not for Temari than for me! Please?"

Gaara chuckled to himself.

"Alright," Kankuro granted. He shouted to Shino, "I'm only giving you one chance, so don't screw it up!"

"Of course."

They reached the tunnel entrance and the Guardians broke the seal. In silence they walked in the near dark.

Finally, Yumi piped up, "This is scary. It's so dark."

"I'm sorry, little one, but I have no light source," Rin said in her most gentle tone.

A few moments passed and a scratching sound could be heard. It was uncomfortably close. Then, light flooded the tunnel. Temari held up a zippo victoriously. "I pulled the wick out a little so the flame is larger, but I have no idea how much fluid is left."

Suddenly, her habit didn't seem so negative, though Gaara was happy in the dark.

"If we had something to form a torch, but I have nothing."

"I know a couple of jutsus that could light the place up," Kankuro offered.

"Don't waste your chakra. We know not what lurks outside the exit. It hasn't been used in years," Rin warned.

"Damn," muttered Temari as the flame went out.

"Everyone, take a partner. Use one hand to hold that of your partner, and the other to place on the shoulder of whoever is in front of you. Everyone will stay together that way. Children in the middle," Miu commanded.

* * *

_I think Aiko is my favourite character to write. She's just so.... Aiko._

_DLH_


	15. Chapter 15

_Who's holding hands with who? Take a wild guess._

**Chapter Fifteen**

**

* * *

  
**

And there they all stood. In total darkness. Ordered to take the hand of another person so they could all travel together more safely. Gaara knew this was the time to reach out and grab Miu's hand. The perfect excuse. However, it was very dark, and hard to see who was who.

"Koibito, I know you only want to hold my hand, but Yumi gets scared in the dark, so she is going to hold on to your other hand," explained Aiko quite calmly.

"Alright, if you say so. Where are you, Yumi?" Kankuro responded.

"Right here," she answered quickly. There was a brief silence before, "Okay, we're ready."

"If you guys are on the ends, then hold onto Rin and Tomomi's cloaks," Miu said, making it easier for Gaara to locate her. He moved a little closer… or at least as close as he thought he could get without bumping her… He smiled to himself in the darkness.

"Shino and Temari, one of you put a hand on Kankuro's shoulder, it will be too difficult to reach down for the girls," Miu continued.

"That better be Temari's hand on my shoulder, because if it's bug boy's I am gonna," began Kankuro.

"Remember your promise?" interjected his self proclaimed lover.

"Sorry, right."

"Okay, now that everyone is settled! Let's keep moving," Miu finally finished. Gaara knew exactly where she stood now.

"Does that mean you are holding hands with the Kazekage?" Yumi asked sweetly.

"I.. That is… You see…"

"Yes, of course they are. Gaara wouldn't dare break one of Miu's rules," Temari chimed.

Feeling more than a little pressured now, the red head reached sideways to find a hand and instead found himself with a handful of cloth. His fingers brushed what he was sure to be flesh, her thigh, perhaps? Opening his mouth to apologize, a slender finger reached to his lips, asking for silence. He walked along, a hand on his sister's shoulder and a fist full of Miu's skirt. What was she trying to say? Why be quiet?

Without explaining herself, she walked alongside him, carefully tugging his hand from the fabric and holding it in her own. Her hands were like his own, clammy. Almost like a cold sweat.

Regardless of the slight damp chill that resided in the tunnel, Gaara's skin was on fire. Every now and again, their arms would touch as they bumped about in the murky passage. Each time, Gaara could feel his heart jump. He hadn't felt this nervous around a woman since he was still calling them girls. (A/N: _I'm implying here he was a kid the last time he felt like that… I'm not sure if the description is good, but I like the way it sounds_.)

Swallowing, he dared to intentionally press the skin together. Walking as close as he could without trodding on her, he braved the variety of potential action she could take. Her chosen response? To run her thumb lightly over the back of his hand.

The touch had been so gentle he had questioned for a moment if it had really happened. Fortunately, she did it a second time, confirming the gesture's existence. He decided to return the signal and pushed a slightly calloused thumb over the back of her smooth hand. Hadn't she been wearing gloves earlier?

Gaara thought back. He had yet to actually see her with the gloves off. So, why were they gone now? Had she taken the off specifically to hold his hand? It was a nice thought, but still only a thought and with the way Gaara's luck had gone throughout his life he was sure that if he asked he would have received a good explanation. That small fear kept him from asking, leaving him to dwell in his own little fantasy. A fantasy which the author has chosen not to go into detail about as it was like something out of a very cheesy – and ecchi – anime plot.

Once he had mimicked her motion, she ceased to play her thumb upon his hand. He wondered if maybe he'd misinterpreted and made her uncomfortable, but as was the usual for thing as of late, he was wrong. She pulled her hand away and rearranged their fingers so they were intertwined.

A pleasant tingle crawled over his skin, nearly reaching his elbow at the contact. It was a nice feeling, this closeness.

The walk was long and quiet, but comfortable. It seems to pass slow and fast at the same time. Too short when reflecting on the touch and too long when looking from his exhausted body's point of view. He now needed to use the bathroom badly and he was sure he wasn't the only one. The kids had long since stopped repeatedly asking if they were there yet and how much further they had to go.

After what felt to be an eternity, he heard a small whisper he assumed to be Tomomi, who only ever seemed to speak with Rin.

"We should be coming upon the opening soon. We are already walking beneath the sand," Rin announced, "Stop here."

They all froze immediately. Shuffling and yet more whispering could be heard ahead of them. Than light burst through a whole that seemed to have come from nowhere. Shocked, the sand siblings plus one stared ahead.

"The seal has been broken now, it's safe to go through," Miu told him as she led him out by the hand.

Outside, they brushed dust from their clothing and released one another's hands. Gaara looked at his fellow travelers. Tomomi was fixing Rin's hair and whispering something to her. Kankuro had apparently picked up both children at some point during the walk. Yumi now hung from his back, her little arms wrapped around his neck and she was fast asleep. As was Aiko, who he was carrying in one arm. "A little help?" he grumbled.

"Here, allow me to take her off your back," Miu offered. She walked over and pulled the slumbering Yumi from Kankuro's shoulders.

Now able to stand up right without losing a body, he stretched upward and shifted Aiko into his other arm. "How far have we got left to go?"

"The trail ends just up past the clearing's edge. That is where we will part ways," Rin told him. Apparently, not only was she a master of torture, she also doubled as a human GPS. Not that the people of Naruto know what a GPS is… I don't think they do.

Anyway, Gaara was sad to let go of Miu's hand, but more bothered by the actual leaving of Miu the person. He looked to his siblings. They were tired and he doubted they could come up with a reason to follow the Guardians home. Temari looked at him with futility and surrender on her face. She had no ideas and he did not think it likely at all that his brother would have anything to offer.

May wonders never cease, for Kankuro actually had something. Grinning at his brother he looked to the trio of Guardians who had assembled in a small group to discuss routes.

"The girls are tired, Gaara and I can carry them back for you if you'd like," he suggested.

Miu quirked an eyebrow. "I thought you were tired?"

"I am, but everyone is. Temari should get Shino back to the village so they can settle in. Gaara and I would look and feel like jerks if we made them walk back."

"We could easily carry them ourselves." Miu looked mildly offended, likely misinterpreting the proposal.

"No," Rin said.

All eyes looked at her curiously.

"We should accept their help. It reflects well both upon the Kazekage and the temple," she continued, "Should we happen across any trouble, for two of three of us to be carrying small children…"

"I've never heard you show any sort of doubt when you spoke of Guardian skill. What are you really trying to do?" Miu demanded.

"I am not much of an actress, hmm?" Rin confirmed. She placed a hand on Miu's lower back and guided her away from the crowd for a moment.

Unable to hear what was being said, Gaara could only gauge their reactions.

Miu looked impatient at first, then shocked, after which she blushed a little. The rosy pink colouring her cheeks in an appealing shade. She than had a change of heart regarding the whole issue and nodded enthusiastically.

When they returned, she only said, "It's acceptable… I mean, we would be honoured if you would join us for our return to the temple. Your help is greatly appreciated."

Neither of the men chose to question what had been said to cause the full one-eighty, but both were exceptionally curious.

Gaara reached out his arms to take Yumi and Miu looked as though she might pull back, but Rin cleared her throat and the Gaara's gesture was accepted. He discovered almost immediately that she was easy to carry on his back, as he had carried his gourd all those years ago.

Still, they parted ways with Temari and Shino, trailing along in a polite silence behind the Guardians. There wasn't a sound until Kankuro seemed to realize the sun was going down. And, in true Kankuro fashion, behaved as if he were the only one to see it or this was the first time he'd ever witnessed such a thing.

"The sun is going down," he whined.

"Yes. It tends to do that every day," Rin smirked.

"I can't believe we've been walking all day."

"I can't believe you are surprised. You walked to Konoha from here didn't you? Did that not take a day?" Miu asked as she rolled her eyes.

"It took more than a day, but we got to rest at least."

"We are nearly there," Rin spoke again.

"You're strangely chatty as of late, you know?" Miu pressed.

Rin only smiled at her fellow Guardian and walked a little more quickly.

"Is that it?!" Kankuro shouted excitedly.

"Shut up or…" Gaara started.

"… Yeah, you'll kill me. You should really consider a new threat."

"No, I was going to say or you'll wake the girls."

"Oh, right. Sorry."

Tomomi than pointed to the temple that rose out of the sand – almost ominously – in the distance. To her and her peers, it was home. To Gaara and his brother, it was rest. The approached and finally reached their massive door just as the sun was saying it's final goodbyes.

"We must stay silent now. The Priestesses have likely retired for the evening," Miu instructed.

Obediently, the party moved silently through the building, a whisper in its deserted corridors. The window panes casting gorgeous shadows all about. Some of which fell upon Miu, emphasizing her shape more than Gaara would have thought possible.

Up a flight of stairs, the weight of the child on his back made it too much of an effort to watch her rear as they climbed and so he was forced to settle for quick glances. And regardless of how short they were, they made the slight ache of the muscles in his legs well worth it.

Her black cloak was tossed over her arm casually, freeing up everything to be viewed. She had to know he was looking. She had to know everything could be seen from this angle. There was not a human being alive that naïve. It just was not possible. Was it?

He thought back to Naruto. He was that naïve… No… He was that stupid. Gaara reassured himself that she had to be aware. She had to know. Believing that would make it easier to tell her. If she already knew and he was only stating the obvious, well, there was no big deal.

"The room is just down here," she interrupted his thoughts. That was likely for the best, seeing how paranoid he was becoming.

He and Kankuro whisked into the room behind Miu, leaving her associates in the hallway. She turned down the covers of each bed and both men placed the slumbering children in their respective places.

Kankuro stepped out immediately, leaving them alone.

Gaara watched silently as the young woman touched her lips to the forehead of each little girl and tucked them in.

"I thank you again," she said softly as she padded across the wooden floors without a sound.

"It was our honour," he responded, ignoring how lame it sounded outside his head.

She smiled at him and suddenly, she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "We can't see you to the door; we have to make a report. I'm sorry, but you will be sure to visit?"

He nodded, feeling dumb.

"Give Temari my best," she told him as they walked from the room, "Travel safe and be healthy Kazekage." She turned to Kankuro, "You do the same. I can't have Aiko rushing off again so she can take care of you."

A slight incline of her head, and dead silence were their salutations from Rin and Tomomi.

With that, they split, the Guardians and the ninjas traveling in opposite directions though the hall.

* * *

_Wow, this story was so innocent when I wrote this chapter. Looking back from the end, I can really see the steady development of them._

_DLH_


	16. Chapter 16

_Gaara hates his hat, but it's okay because we all love that he hates it._

**Chapter Sixteen**

**

* * *

  
**

Three uneventful days had passed since Gaara had last laid eyes on Miu. Still, if he closed his eyes, he could imagine perfectly her slender figure walking away from him. Scant fabric pieces fluttering in a way that teased him. Her in her naiveté, so unaware of it. He envied her innocence. The silk whispering across her pale skin, attempting to lure him into a touch against the knowledge of the garment's wearer. He could picture it all so clearly, as though he were actually witnessing it all over again. So clear in his mind's eye, that it was like she was there right now, walking away from him. Unable to stop himself, he reached out for her, began to follow…THUD!

When he reopened his eyes, he found himself on the floor with a dull ache in his wrist. Not entirely sure of what exactly had taken place, he looked about the room for answers. All he found was a snickering Kankuro and young Isamu who was trying to conceal his own amusement. For anyone wondering, he was failing miserably at it.

"That was really smooth," laughed his brother wickedly.

Gaara held too much pride to ask what had happened – not that he had to. Kankuro was all too willing to re-enact the moment for him. The painted ninja closed his eyes and reached out in front of him with his right hand, followed by his left. Taking a step forward he pretended to stumble over something. "Then, CRASH! You were on the floor!" More laughter at the Kazekage's expense followed.

"I hate you," was all he could mutter.

Hysterical laughter seemed to be Kankuro's answer to everything right now.

Grumbling, Gaara got to his feet. He must have fallen on his wrist during the tumble. That would explain the pain. Continuing to ignore his brother – who had yet to stop chuckling – he fixed his clothing and adorned the ridiculous hat. Damn hat. He hated the hat. So unnecessary. As though if he took it off people would forget he was the Kazkage.

Perhaps his anger was all generated from frustration and his brother's mockery, but still, it was his hat and he'd hate it if he wanted too.

"You have a meeting with the elder council," Isamu said finally.

Gaara nodded and swept past them, out the door and toward the council room. Isamu may have been Kankuro's assistant, but he had really stepped things up since the siblings returned from their trip. It was likely thanks to Gaara's sudden love for spacing out and daydreaming.

A thought struck Gaara, Isamu hadn't shared this embarrassing little detail with anyone. Meaning the only people who knew were the assistant, his siblings, Shino and the Kazekage himself. He made a mental note to give him a vacation and perhaps a pay raise by way of showing his appreciation.

Seating himself across from the assembly of frighteningly old people – Elder no longer seemed as though it should apply to them – Gaara nodded as a greeting and then waited for whatever crap they the ancient monkeys decided to sling at him today. They were always full of wild ideas and loved to hear themselves talk. These meetings often took entire afternoons and on one occasion, an entire day and night.

Not that he ever actually listened to them of course. They never truly said anything useful.

It was six brutal hours later, when he finally stumbled out, feeling as though they may have actually succeeded in talking his ear off. Then again, he felt that way after every lengthy meeting with the old coots. Nothing productive had come of the meeting save the red head deciding he would frame them for various crimes and find them as traitors to the village – mostly as an excuse to kill them. Surely men who babbled so endlessly needed to be killed.

He briefly thought of his friend Naruto… and then his brother. With a heavy sigh he concluded his plan and logic required more work.

Lost in thoughts of annoying folk and murder plots, he failed to spot the approaching figure that, apparently, did the same. They collided and he felt the irritation of the earlier induced pain flare up in his wrist. Growling and muttering about how today was just a horrible day all around, he pushed himself up and finally looked to see who had dared to bump into him with such force. They would certainly be a good target for his current rage.

"I'm so sorry," Miu said gently, "I was looking for Aiko."

His anger subsided and he instead reached out to help her up. She accepted and placed her hand in his. The sensation of that moment made him ignore what would have been an intolerable pain in his wrist from the gesture.

Her flesh against his, even though it was brief, even though it was only their palms, was enough to make him feel on top of the world.

_You are turning into quite the sap. Seriously, I'm about to throw up all over the inside of your mind if this keeps up_, the voice of the absent demon teased as it proceeded to make puking noises.

"Kazekage? Are you alright?" Miu stared at him with a concerned look in her eyes.

"Fine," he answered, looking quickly at his wrist.

She narrowed her eyes disbelievingly and turned her gaze to follow his glance. "Is it your hand?" She inquired as she reached for the limb and held it up for closer examination.

His face burned with embarrassment. "No."

Still not trusting his response, she went about experimentally prodding various parts of his hand. Buckling fingers and the like before she bent his wrist slightly.

He winced in spite of himself and she definitely took notice.

"This is where the pain is? Have you had it looked at? Did this happen just now? Where is the nearest first aid kit?" she demanded in a single breath.

"Bathroom at the end of the hall," he answered, unsure of any of the questions before the last.

She nodded and dragged him along behind her. He felt ridiculous and weak somehow. Such a simple injury and someone else was going to have to take care of him.

_Pathetic, _the demon spoke again.

_You're one to talk, you're not even real,_ he hissed back mentally. This seemed to efficiently quash the conversation and back sass of the troublesome beast that had left him long ago.

"Miu! This place is so big and I got lost and I never thought I'd ever get to see another person ever again and I'm so glad I found you because I started to get scared and I don't know where Koibito is or Temari or that really quiet guy that was following them around or the guy with the bugs from that village we went to when Yumi and I snuck out and – " Aiko cried and rambled as she ran to them.

"Its fine," Miu interrupted her. She released Gaara's hand and crouched down to embrace the minor.

A moment passed before her tears stopped flowing and something seemed to occur to her.

"Why were you holding the Kazekage's hand?" Aiko asked curiously.

"Because he hurt himself and I was taking him to get some bandages."

"What did he hurt? His eyes?"

"No…"

"Then how come he needed you to lead him? Doesn't he know where his own stuff is?"

Miu appeared stumped and just blinked repeatedly at the young girl in front of her. While she and Gaara thought for an answer that the child would accept, Kankuro stepped in and became a momentary hero.

"There you are Aiko! I heard you were here, but when I got down the stairs I couldn't find you anywhere," he told her.

She rushed over and hugged onto his waist tight. "I got lost, but then I found Miu!" A scandalous look overtook her young features. "They were holding hands! For no reason!"

"Really?" he answered with a smirk in his brother's direction.

"Aiko, that's gossip and you know it's wrong," Miu told her quickly.

"But it's true! I saw it!"

For what must have been the millionth time that day, Kankuro began to laugh. Gaara was starting to wonder what body parts were required to laugh and if Kankuro could live without them.

Soon they had found their way to lunch in a village cafe. The Kazekage's wrist heavy with bandages, though – according to the nurse – there was no need for concern. Temari had still loaded him down with the wrap, just to be safe.

Miu sat with Aiko and Temari on one side of the table. Gaara, Kankuro, and Shino sat on the other. Silence had settled all about them. All of the customers had moved to tables further off to give them as much space as they could.

"So, nobody had mentioned you were coming to visit today," Gaara finally said, trying for conversation. He tried to sound casual… cool… but apparently overshot it and was just plain cold.

"I'm sorry. We didn't mean to intrude," Miu responded, lowering her head in apology.

"No, he didn't mean it like that," Kankuro quickly chimed as he kicked his younger brother beneath the table, "He meant that it was a surprise. We hadn't received the message until he was in a meeting."

"Oh." Her eyes lit up a little.

"It was a good surprise though, right?" pressed Aiko as she stirred her ramen contents slowly with her chop sticks. Her large eyes looking upward through her bangs at Kankuro in an almost accusatory way.

"Of course!" he exclaimed heartily, "Everybody was happy to find you were here! Especially Gaara. He pretends not to care, but you even seen him holding Miu's hand – "

A few very brave souls dared to steal a glance in the direction of their table as Gaara suddenly slapped a harsh hand over his brother's mouth. "I will kill you if you don't shut up…"

When he was sure Kankuro had gotten the point, he pulled his hand away and eyed each fellow luncher carefully. Nobody seemed particularly surprised. Good. He looked at Miu last and she looked almost embarrassed. Damn, he'd made a scene and she was uncomfortable now… He kicked Kankuro hard for good measure and went back to eating.

"What should we do after we finish here?" Temari threw out casually, sensing the discomfort, "You don't have to hurry back to the temple do you?"

"No, we have day permissions. It reflects well on the temple to give the impression our ties with the village still run deep. They practically pushed me off the premises."

"Still?" Kankuro quirked a brow.

"Well, we haven't had a visit from the Kazekage since Chiyo was in power," she explained in a sheepish half whisper. She briefly made eye contact and looked back at her half eaten sandwich.

Of course he immediately felt guilty even though he got the feeling that wasn't her intention.

"Well, problem solved. We make more visits back and forth and re-establish the relationship," Temari suggested. She looked back and forth as though the rest of the table might really be stupid for not thinking of this sooner.

"I'm sure that would make everyone at the temple very happy."

"And you could use it as an excuse to run from the council meetings…" Kankuro mused aloud.

Gaara grinned broadly and uncontrollably. An excuse to escape the council for a while and hang out with Miu! The Great was kind to him for this! He nearly jumped up to dance… but of course, that would lack dignity… As Kazekage, he was expected to be the very definition of dignity.

_Maybe you should stop grinning like that if you're worried about your dignity..._ teased the demon's echo.

Mentally, he agreed with the assessment and forced the emotion from his face. Miu was smiling at him.

"We could have that spar once your hand gets better if we see each other more often."

He stared at her. She remembered that? He had thought maybe she was drinking or under the effects of the dancing… "Of course, but I don't need to wait for my wrist to heal."

"Ohhhh…. Them's fightin' words," Kankuro laughed.

"Oh really?" Miu challenged, her eyes glinting with anticipation.

"I'm not the Kazekage for no good reason."

"You were at the execution, but you haven't seen anything yet."

"We'll see about that."

"Enough trash talk, finish your food and we'll head out to the dunes," Temari instructed.

"I can't wait," Miu said with a sly smile.

"Me either."

* * *

_I honestly believe this is my favourite chapter out of the entire fic. Every time I read it, I laugh._

_DLH_


	17. Chapter 17

_I'm excited about this chapter. A lot of very important things happen and it was great fun to write the fight scene. Hope you enjoy it!_

**Chapter Seventeen**

**

* * *

  
**

The dunes were exactly that. Great piles of wind-swept, seemingly manicured hills of sand. Each differing from the last, but all still looking the same. They were glorious in their simple appearance and somehow complex design.

Of course, the beauty of nature was the furthest thing from the minds of six that stood amongst them. Something much more exciting than sand was about to go down. A fight in which Gaara suspected he had the advantage. Sand was very much his style of terrain. Still, he'd be foolish to underestimate her potential here. After all, she had lived in the same area, trained here, and maybe she had even been born here. Either way, he couldn't help but feel a prickle of excitement at the thought of a battle.

No weapons – they had sworn to it on the way over, as sparring rules were dictated. Weapons weren't his thing anyway and the thought of her fighting style and how close she'd have to come to him in order to attack was an appealing one, to be certain.

"I can't see the village anymore," Aiko observed.

"Neither can I," Kankuro agreed as he scanned the horizon behind them.

"Good," Temari said, "We wouldn't want anyone to catch see this and get the wrong idea."

"Or any innocent bystanders to get hurt when I give the Kazekage a thorough thrashing," Miu added as she shot him a grin.

"Hmph." Not a great response, but the best his was willing to give. Intrigued, he continued to walk with her a little further, separating them from their friends and family for safety reasons.

"I like your fire," Temari laughed, "But watch yourself. Gaara isn't to be taken lightly." Her tone held a slight warning.

Miu shrugged it off. "Of course not."

They stopped walking and faced one another. A deep, perhaps exaggerated bow, from her and a quick incline of his head were the last of the civil acts. It was time to get down to business.

He took a comfortable standing position, his knees loose, just in case. He anticipated she'd be the first to strike. He preferred it that way.

However, she took a similar stance. Was she hoping for him to attack first? He watched her closely for any hint this may be a trick of sorts. He looked to her eyes; she seemed to be sizing him up. Calculating a method of attack maybe? The wait was starting to get to him. He barely suppressed the urge to launch himself out first.

Finally she took action, but in a much unexpected way. She turned her back to him. Calmly, without flinching or looking back, she just turned away. Not that he was complaining about the view of her figure emphasized by the glow of the sun all about her, but_ what the hell_?

Unsure of how he should react, he was mentally lost and unprepared for her sudden attack. She came at him from above, having flipped very elegantly backwards, pressing off the sand with her hands and actually succeeding in tackling him.

Laying there pinned to the ground, he took a moment to recover from both the shock of her sudden attack and the warmth that burned throughout his flesh at their position. She straddled his chest, the fabric of her skirt actually against his chin. He swallowed hard.

'_Get it together, you're being ridiculous,'_ he mentally scolded himself. There was no way he'd lose to a priestess.

Admittedly, at the moment she was at a bit of an advantage, a surprisingly talented tactician, but that meant nothing. Without even needing to use chakra, he suddenly pushed up from the hot sand she had thrown him to. The gesture sent her flying off, landing less than gracefully on her behind.

Smirking at her a moment, he was surprised to catch a mischievous grin. In a moment, she reminded him of a ballerina. Up on the tip of the toes on her left foot, she twirled with her right leg straight out, barely missing his head.

He reached out and grasped it, impeding her skills, or so he assumed. Seconds later, her other foot was on his back, and she made as though she was going to walk all over him, literally. Her weight, now all on his back, forced him to fall forward, onto his face.

He heard laughter from his brother. That was it, no more pleasant play. Rolling over on the sand, not bothering to stand, he looked up at her. She was waiting for him to stand. She likely already had another crafty little acrobatic move for when he did. Instead, he rested back on his elbows, his legs outstretched. Basking in the warmth of the sun and the sand.

She looked somewhat uneased by his composure. Good. Lifting a single hand, he formed a simple seal in front of his face and closed his eyes.

There was a squeal.

Opening his eyes, he smiled at his handy-work, shifting the sand beneath her as though he was pulling a rug from beneath her feet. She stumbled and fell in his direction.

"Ooph," he groaned as she collapsed onto him, her elbow finding his ribcage unkindly. Not part of the plan, but nothing to complain about.

There was a silence, comfortable but something seemed wrong. Wait, where were the inappropriate cheers of his brother and the laughter of Aiko?

Looking to where they had once stood, he discovered they had gone. They had left Miu and him in the sand. Hadn't they wanted to watch them fight?

"Where did they go?" asked the only other present person. She looked slightly concerned by their absence.

"I don't know."

They looked at each other, still a tangle of two bodies, lain one upon the other in the desert. Like that, something seemed to click for her.

"Sorry, I'll get up," she said red faced, "We should find where they went."

He held her down.

"Kazekage?"

"Gaara," he corrected.

"Aiko.."

"She's fine. Wherever they went, she's with my brother and sister."

She mulled this over for a second and then, "This is… I mean… I don't know." She looked confused. Taking advantage of the definite silence and her perfectly angled face, he leaned in. The sensation of brushing his lips against her was electric.

Deciding not to push for more than that, he pulled away, she was still very naïve. It was written all over her face. The deep blush that coloured her entire face said it all. Part of him envied that innocence.

"We can go look for them now if you like," he suggested in a whispered voice. If they didn't move soon, he was going to become a primitive beast and that would not end well. He didn't want to damage her opinion of him.

"Alright," she answered.

Before she could move, he rolled over, casting her beneath him. Getting to his feet, he than reached out to pull her into a standing position.

They walked quietly back toward the village. She moved more slowly than him at first. Without turning his head, he used his peripheral vision to look at her. She looked quite adorable in his opinion as she touched her fingers to her lips, a thoughtful look in her eyes. He debated with telling her that. No, the very idea of saying it sounded strange.

As they strode back through the village, the pair scouted for signs of their missing party members. Miu seemed to finally regain her self.

"I'm telling everyone I beat you," she told him, a playful tone in her voice.

"Go ahead, they won't believe it."

"I would have won if they hadn't vanished like that."

"So you say," he challenged. Was she fishing for another desert visit? He looked downward, hoping the villagers wouldn't catch sight of his smile.

"MIU!!"

They both turned to face their right. Aiko was standing with Kankuro at a small shop front. A bag in his hand and a smaller one in hers.

Temari emerged, probably having heard Aiko, from the jewellery store beside them with Shino in tow.

With both his siblings looking at him with similar grins, he knew they'd been planning that since lunch. Well, Temari had likely planned it. He doubted Kankuro could think that far ahead.

"Aiko, where'd you go?" Miu crouched down to be eye level with her apprentice.

"We came here! The marketplace! Koibito took me into that store and I got some girl's make up! Not like the stuff he wears… But we got some of that for him too!"

"Make up, huh? Why don't we have a seat on that bench and you can show me."

"Alright."

Once they were seated and basically out of ear shot, Kankuro quickly began to pry. "What happened after we left? That move with the sand was pretty smooth."

"And an accident," Temari observed, "But I hope it worked out well."

"We ended the fight because you all left. You should have said something. She was concerned for Aiko."

"She was fine. She was with us after all," Kankuro said, looking more than a little offended by the implications of his brother's statement.

"That doesn't matter," his sister said suddenly, "He's right. Aiko is her responsibility. We've witnessed their dedication first hand. After what happened before the proclamation, she has every right to worry."

"So you just noticed we were gone and left? I mean _come on_! That was the perfect moment!" Kankuro, seemingly over his earlier foul, groaned.

"Shut up awhile, would you?" the red head requested.

"Make me!"

A childish response requires a cruel action… If you're Gaara anyway.

"Ewww…." Kankuro mumbled, spitting sand everywhere, "That's disgusting! How did you even get it in my mouth?"

"When are you going to stop asking?"

"When you give me an answer."

"Koibito! Are you sick?" Aiko rushed over.

"No, just swallowed some sand," he wiped his mouth in his sleeve and looked at the temple women, "Would you ladies care to join us for dinner?"

"Can we Miu? Please?" Aiko plead.

"I'm not sure. We shouldn't travel after dark and we'd be in trouble if we were gone from the temple too long."

"Well, is there any way around that?" Temari asked.

"We could send a notice that we'd be late, but it makes no difference to them if we're traveling after nightfall."

"Well, let's get back and send them a note. Than you can spend the night. The Great knows we have the room," suggested the sand kunoichi.

"Please!?" Aiko cried out.

"Well, alright, but we'll have to leave early tomorrow. I don't want you missing any lessons."

"Okay! I'll be up early! I promise!"

It was only when they reached the dining room later that evening when something was noticed.

"Kankuro," Temari said, "Have you seen Shino?"

The man in fresh _war paint_ looked at her and shrugged. "He's a big boy. I'm sure he's fine."

"That's not the point… It's not like him to be late."

They settled into their chairs, careful to leave an open seat beside Temari.

Gaara watched Miu while they were served. She occasionally peered at him through her lashes. A faint pink colouring her cheeks, hinting she had their earlier encounter still fresh in her thoughts. Not that he himself had forgotten. Was he her first kiss? The idea thrilled him.

Before anyone had the chance to attempt a conversation started, Shino entered.

"Hey," Temari greeted, "What happened to you? I was wondering where you had got to."

"I fell asleep," he lied in a very unconvincing way.

She shot him a suspicious look, but didn't seem upset. "Well, I saved you a seat. Come eat." She patted the chair beside her.

"Just a moment. I was hoping I could speak privately with your brothers."

Gaara and Kankuro looked at each other and then to Shino.

"Regarding?" Kankuro pressed.

"Just go Koibito!" Aiko ordered, a knowing smile on her youthful features. Gaara looked at her. What did she know? The little girl had leaned in close to Miu. She whispered something that made the older of the two smile.

"Go on, dinner will get cold if you wait," she encouraged.

He nodded and stood. Kankuro followed him as he followed Shino into a small sitting room across the hall.

"What do you want?" his brother said rudely.

"Drop it," Gaara instructed. '_Kankuro seriously needs to get over this'_

"I have been seeing Temari for quite some time and I would like to propose to her," Shino explained, "I wanted your opinions and approval beforehand."

"WHAT?!" cried the puppet master.

* * *

_I know, I know, I'm truly awesome. Haha_

_DLH_


	18. Chapter 18

_Yay! I love it when people review so soon after I post a chapter… Bet you good folks didn't expect two chappies in one, single day! I know, I'm amazing and far too good to you. Just kidding. I happen to be ears deep in inspiration right now!_

**Chapter Eighteen**

**

* * *

  
**

"Keep it down or she'll hear you," Gaara threatened his brother. He added a death glare for good measure.

"I said I would like to propose to her," Shino confirmed.

"Propose? Like marriage?" Kankuro half squealed, his face contorted in a combination of shock, disgust, and confusion.

"Yes."

"I don't believe this…"

"She seemed particularly drawn to a ring at the shop today. I went back for it," Shino told them as he pulled the box from his pocket. The small, but elegant ring inside, based completely on appearance was worth being late to dinner.

A silence fell over them. Kankuro seemed to be hyperventilating. It seemed a wise and kind decision for Shino to adhere to the tradition of seeking out the male family first. He'd saved Kankuro the embarrassment of acting so foolishly in front of everyone.

Gaara himself was lost in watching his brother go spastic and thinking of the best way to say he thought the idea was acceptable. He smiled briefly as he thought of his sister in a wedding dress, of the happiness she'd feel. She'd been playing the mother role amongst them for so long…

"You have my blessings," he said, thinking it sounded most appropriate for the occasion, if not a little formal.

"Thank you."

They waited for Kankuro to recover and give his answer.

Finally, when Gaara was sure his food would have to be reheated, he opened his mouth.

"Listen good," said the painted face man, "I don't like you. Not even a little. I don't know what Temari sees in you, but she obviously sees something. That's the only reason I'm agreeing to this. She'll be happy. Do anything to her and I'll … kill you," he finished dramatically.

"Kankuro, that's my line," Gaara teased. Not realizing how strange the few words had sounded coming from him until it was too late. "I mean, copy me again and I'll kill you," he said quickly, desperate to cover his tracks.

"What's gotten into you? You've been all smiles and weird conversation since the desert…" If it were at all possible to hear his brother's thoughts, Gaara was positive he would have heard a clicking sound in Kankuro's head.

"I would never do anything to harm Temari," Shino said.

"Good, now help me weasel the details out of Gaara."

"You don't like me enough to actually want to work with me and I doubt the Kazekage is the kiss and tell type," Shino deadpanned.

Gaara smirked at his brother and stood to leave. Shino followed suit.

"You guys are so lame. Like a bunch of old men. I mean, come on."

"Would you like some more sand?"

"Fine, but you will tell me eventually."

They returned to the table and ignored the curious looks from their sister. Shino joined her and placed his hand over hers. She seemed comforted by this enough to ignore the strange behaviour of her brothers and, unbeknownst to her, her soon to be fiancé.

Gaara looked at Miu as he sat down, who was returning the look. Smiling in spite of himself, they went about eating quietly. Nobody mentioned anything. No questions, no probing and he was thankful. The silence was surprisingly comfortable.

Later, the dishes were cleared and a creamy vanilla pudding was set in the middle of the table surrounded by various fruits to dip in. Though Gaara would likely never admit it out loud, this was his favourite desert.

He watched as Miu leaned in with a piece of mango, admiring the gentle way she dipped it, the delicate way she placed it between her lips. Shaking his head, he reached for a piece of his own. He was losing his mind, he had to be. Did she realize what she was doing? The urge to smash his head against the table top repeatedly rushed over him, but he ignored it. The feeling subsided and he decided he'd have to ask Temari later about how Shino made her feel. He could pass it off as a concerned brother thing. Maybe.

The red head looked down the table at his sister, than to her boyfriend. When did he plan to propose? Hopefully not tonight. Seemed a little sudden. Would Temari – being female - understand the feelings that he had for Miu, or should he perhaps press Kankuro? This was ridiculous.

"Miu, I'm tired."

"Alright Aiko, let's get you to bed."

"You'll sleep with me, right?"

"Of course," Miu stood and smiled at her hosts, "Thank you very much, but we should rest now." She bowed low and Gaara envied his sister's position, which would have had the best view.

"It was our honour. Just tell the maid in the hall by the room I showed you when you want to wake up. She'll make sure you don't oversleep," Temari told her with a smile.

"Oh no! Miu! I don't have any pyjamas!"

They began to walk out of the dining hall. "I'll figure something out, okay?" Miu promised.

"I might have something!" Temari called after her, standing to follow.

"We couldn't."

"No, I insist."

The women swept through the door and left the three conspirators alone again.

"Have you planned out how or when you're going to propose?" he asked Shino casually while he fought Kankuro briefly for the final mango piece. For the record, he won.

"I was thinking she would come back to Konoha with me this weekend. At dinner with my family on the first night," responded the Aburame calmly. He was about to propose and he was cooler than a bloody cucumber! Gaara had spent what felt like a lifetime working up the courage for a kiss.

He groaned audibly.

"What's wrong with you? You're moodier than usual…" Kankuro said as he eyed Shino with frustration. "You're pissed we're not actually going to be there to see her face when he pops the question, too?"

"You are more than welcome to join us for the visit," Shino said suddenly.

"We can't leave anytime we like! We have things to take care of here," the eldest sand man argued.

"Would you really rather I wait?" Shino asked, now looking to Gaara.

"What do you think Gaara? Shouldn't bug boy here slow his roll?"

Even if Gaara had heard that properly, he would only have responded with his infamous 'you are a total moron' stare.

"Gaara?"

"How can you be so calm?" he inquired as looked to his sister's boyfriend.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kankuro shouted, not fond of being left out.

Shino seemed immediately to catch the drift of his soon to be brother in law. He waved a hand slowly at Kankuro, who – surprisingly – fell silent. A moment passed where nothing was said. Finally, the bug master spoke.

"I am anything but calm right now, but like you, the way we have been trained keeps me from losing control. Temari is not an easy woman to impress, but I trust she feels the same as I do. We have been dating longer than she has let on. Much longer. After so long, it becomes more comfortable to be with someone. That goes for any relationship. For example, you have recently opened up considerably to your siblings. Great progress for someone who used to rely on only threats. You smile more and joke even. I heard of how awkward you were when you first met Miu, but already you have found a comfort with her that has you able to talk with her. You are doing far better than I first did."

Gaara and Kankuro stared at the man. Gaara was sure he'd never heard more than a few short sentences from him, so this was quite a shock.

"Approaching regular women is hard," his brother said suddenly, "I can only imagine how difficult it was to talk to Temari."

Shino nodded.

"So, how?" Gaara pressed, unable to hold back the biting curiosity.

"When she first became the representative of your village, we would send various ninja out to greet her at the gates. The duties of said ninja included to take her to the inn to leave her things and escort her to the tower. It is common knowledge that she is more than capable of defending herself, so this was more of a respectful courtesy than real protection. The same we would provide to any ambassador. The first time I took this duty, she was late. I was not appreciative of this, but thought I had hid my annoyance rather well. Apparently, I did not. When she arrived, I led her to the inn. As we walked to the tower, she told me not to be such a stiff. Informed that the journey had not been simple and that I should lighten up. None of which was put so kindly."

Despite not having much of his face visible, Gaara could guess the man to be smiling, but then something in his face changed.

"Before we made it to the tower, she collapsed."

"What? She never told us – " Kankuro began.

"She was worried you'd think she was weak," Shino interrupted, "Bandits had swarmed her on the trails outside. They were not the average trouble makers either. The village had been struggling with them for some time. Of course, a posse of such lawless men spotted your sister and thought they would enjoy her." He paused and shuddered slightly. The brothers could sense he was as angry as they were, if not perhaps more so.

"She fought them off, but was injured and had drained a lot of Chakra. I took her to the hospital, where medics told me she had broken her leg and she would be bed ridden for a week to regain her strength. I felt terrible for this. I had been angry because she was late. I had lingered by that gate for hours. I should have gone out to look for her. I should have known there was trouble. I could have helped her. So, I took it upon myself to spend every available moment I had sitting with her. I am not really one for conversation and the prospect of my insects tends to frighten most people."

Kankuro nodded enthusiastically.

"She did most of the talking though. By day three she had my attentions more than the usual female. Such strength impressed me. Such fearlessness… So I slowly found it in myself to answer her with more than one word at a time. After she left from the visit, I found I thought about her often and decided after her fourth visit I would ask her to spend time with me. Except, it all came out a horrible mess and she laughed at me for days. Still, she understood what I had tried to say and came to visit with me. It took some time for me to tell her how I felt, but after that I had no real need to speak, because she understood me without my words. She still mocks me for being slow romantically though, because I leave it to her to make all the moves."

"I don't wanna hear about that," Kankuro said quickly.

"I did not necessarily mean those kinds of romantic moves. I was implying dates. She fell in with my family quite fast and started staying with us when she came."

He shrugged lightly and Gaara figured that was all he's have to say on the matter. "I understand."

Shino stood to leave. "Everything takes time," he said wisely.

"Would your family be able to come to Suna?" the Kazekage asked.

"For what?" his brother interjected.

"We would be more than willing to send nin to accompany them and accommodate them here," he continued, ignoring the question.

"For the proposal? I'll write them, but I'm sure they would comply." With that, Shino exited the room, leaving the brothers to sit in silence.

"You really want a whole farm of insects here?"

"You really want Temari to be so far from us when she makes such a huge decision?"

"You're right."

"I think you respect him more than you let on."

"I think you're an idiot."

Gaara smiled as his brother stomped from the room. Offended by the implication that he anything but hated the Aburame heir.

* * *

_Kankuro can be so adorable when he wants to._

_DLH_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

**

* * *

  
**

That evening while Gaara walked through the empty halls, he wasn't fully aware of his surroundings. Instead, lost in musings that reflected the very interesting day he had experienced. Stretching in a lazy fashion, he stopped in front of his bedroom door.

Without truly considering the typical paranoid things he did during this simple evening ritual, he opened the door and walked into the dark. He didn't bother with the light. Not that the light mattered when your senses were as heightened as Gaara's. However, he was mentally distracted; therefore not open to the sense of danger that hung in the air of the large bedroom.

"Kazekage."

Gaara jumped a little at his being addressed. In the very dim light of the moon through a small opening in his curtains revealed the face of Isamu. He looked – as usual – fearful.

"Oh, it's you. You are allowed to turn on the lights, you know," the red head told the assistant, not even thinking it was unnatural that the boy was in his room. Then he remembered something. "Listen, I know we dismissed you for a visit with your family while we were in Konoha, but I've been thinking about your service lately. You've been working really hard and even though you were hired to work for Kankuro, you have done much more." The half asleep Kazekage stripped down to his shorts and climbed into his bed as though there was nothing strange. "What I'm getting at is you deserve a proper vacation. Just tell me when and where you want to go. Two weeks. Take your family. I'll cover everything."

"I deserve nothing," the boy whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Gaara shrugged mentally and closed his eyes. Moments later he felt a gust of something cold in the air. "Isamu, before you go, could you make sure the window is shut tight?"

"It is secured already sir. Shouldn't be able to feel a draft at all."

The cold passed him, closer this time. A gurgling nose could be heard. Gaara jumped from his bed and accepted the signals his body was sending him. Through the sliver of light, he could see another figure that was not Isamu.

The stranger had her hands wrapped tightly around the assistant's neck. His eyes bulged and his face was turning colour. Moving as quickly as he could manage, he tore the figure from Isamu with every intention of killing the intruder. However, the lithe female form made a very acrobatic escape, sliding past both of the men and through the door. The hall light exposed more detail, causing Gaara to freeze.

"Why?" was the only word he found himself able to articulate.

The prowler made no effort to answer and instead tore off down the hall, leaving the Kazekage to stare stupidly at the now empty door frame. He heard Isamu wheezing as the boy regained his breath. He knew he should help him. He knew he should give chase to the trespasser, but …

"I'm so sorry," Isamu whispered to him before taking off into the hall, screaming for anyone who'd listen to alert them there was danger.

Soon the room was full. Concerned people stood all about, asking questions, checking his vitals. He ignored them. The only person he wanted to see right now wasn't here. In fact, if his eyes had not deceived him, she'd just attempted to kill Isamu and run off. Likely having intended to take his life too… He shook his head violently and stood.

"Gaara, Isamu – " Kankuro began, but was quickly silenced by a harsh glare from his younger brother.

The red head did not want to hear that right now. He didn't care. Without giving them a chance to probe him further, he left, not sure where he was headed. There had to be an explanation. That was too perfect a copy to have been a jutsu and the way she had moved … Could she have some sort of psychotic twin he didn't know about? She'd never spoke of her family, so it was possible, but seemed far too outlandish to be true. Still … If he found her … No, when he found her … If that was the story she told, he'd trust her. He had no reason not to.

His mind full of questions and a growing pain in his chest, he knew he would not sleep until he found what had happened and more importantly, why.

"Miu!"

He turned a corner and found Aiko crouched beside an open window, crying. Without thinking, he scooped her up and took her with him, to wherever he was going.

Eventually, while the walked through the expanse of sand they had just that afternoon, she stopped crying.

"Gaara, why did Miu run away?" she asked in a hoarse from sobbing voice.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," he stopped as they passed the spot they had turned off the trail to find a suitable place to battle it out. Forcing himself not to think about it, he pressed on. "First, we're going straight back to the temple."

She nodded against his shoulder and tightened her grip on his clothing as he picked up speed.

Finally, the temple seemed to rise out of the sand ahead and he was at the door, banging as viciously as he could. Fuck whoever was sleeping at this hour. He had a tired, confused, and generally hurt apprentice of theirs in one arm and a million questions he wanted answered.

"Who goes there?" Came the voice from beyond the door.

"Gaara, Kazekage of Suna and I suggest you let me in right now." His tone came off a tad more threatening than he would have liked, but at this moment, it seemed urgent and such a question was a horrible irritation.

"What business do you have here at this hour?"

"The kind that shouldn't be discussed in front of the apprentice I've got with me …"

The door opened quite suddenly and on the other side stood a pair of women he didn't recognize. Pushing past them, he shuttled in; rejecting one's outstretched arms meant to take Aiko. At this moment, he felt like the girl was the closest tie to Miu he had left.

She apparently shared the sentiment of the moment and pushed herself closer her to him to avoid the hands of the unknown Guardian.

It took some bickering and a great deal of glaring to earn passage to the office of the temple's high priestess. Gaara sat at the desk, Aiko in his lap, impatiently awaiting the old hag's presence.

"Kazekage, my Guardians wake me in the middle of the night. They say you beat upon our door as though you planned to make a hole in it. They tell me you brought back a child, but where is her Guardian?" Asuka asked as she strolled into the room, seating her withered body in the chair opposite him.

"Miu is gone!" Aiko wailed before he could say anything.

"Miu is gone where? Don't cry little one, she'll be fine. She is strong."

"I'd like to speak privately, but I want to be sure Aiko doesn't go far," Gaara said.

The elder quirked an eyebrow at the request, but eventually began to nod very slowly. "Little one, why don't you take this key. That door there is my personal bathroom, but you can use it to clean yourself up."

Aiko hesitated, but then accepted the key and slid from the comfort of Gaara's lap. She looked up at him and mouthed the words, 'I'm not going far.'

He smiled at her, a forced smile, but an attempt none the less. As she walked off, he watched closely. She opened the door and revealed that it was in fact just a simple bathroom. He swallowed. His paranoia was ridiculous. These people would not hurt one of their own. He had seen what they had done to punish others who caused them pain. Still, his instincts suggested something had been kept hidden here and it was now deeply fucking with his life.

The bathroom door finally closed behind the little girl.

"Miu was in my room tonight when I retired, unbeknownst to me. She attacked my brother's assistant when he tried to warn me. I feel my life has been endangered."

"Your assistant, is he injured?"

"He was short on breath, but otherwise, he is fine. She fled when I involved myself."

"Why did you come here?"

Gaara stared at her blankly. Was this old bat serious? Why wouldn't he come here? Scowling, he turned his blank stare up to a lethal glare and awaited an explanation for her idiocy.

"There is nothing we can do to help you."

"Help me what?"

"Stop her from attacking again. Her past is a rather sordid affair and we have already been more involved with her than we wanted. Leave Aiko here with us and leave. She's likely too busy planning her next move to strike just yet."

As though she had been instructing an acolyte in the ways of candle formation, she stood from her desk and exited the room. Gaara was shocked. What had happened to the kindness he'd felt from these walls earlier. This was insane. He'd have her hung for treachery if he could.

Still, if she was going to be so incredibly unhelpful as to not even share what she meant by Miu's "sordid past" than far be it from him to comply with her instructions.

"Aiko?" he whispered to the wood of the door that separated himself from the girl.

The bathroom door creaked open and the child peeked out.

"We're leaving," he told her.

"Is it true?" she asked, looking up at him sadly, "Did Miu really try and kill Isamu?"

"If Miu wanted to kill Isamu, he'd be dead," Gaara rationalized.

"But you said that – " she began.

"I know. She didn't kill him though. Now we're leaving."

She reached her arms up around his neck and he shrugged her onto his back, piggy back style.

"Be really quiet, okay?" he requested.

"Uh huh," she breathed.

They slipped through the corridors, hiding in shadows, dodging encounters with various temple dwellers. Just when he believed they were in the clear, Rin appeared from what seemed to be nowhere. She looked at him, a serious intensity in her eyes that was stronger than usual. The sight was an admittedly frightening one."Is it true?"

He nodded, not wanting to make things any harder for the girl who sat upon his back. She had already heard more than he would have liked for her to.

"I can't let you leave..." her voice trailed off, "Not without me."

"What?"

"I've asked Tomomi to cover me on my absence here. I plan to join you. A simple man such as yourself, Kazekage or no could not handle her in the condition she is in."

"Condition?"

"I'll explain when we get a safe distance away."

With the agreement lingering in the air between them, they ran, full on. He followed behind her, weighed down by the girl and the lack of any idea as to where he was going in this labyrinth like temple.

Outside, they found sanctuary amidst the larger dunes. Never had he been so grateful for the combined arts of wind and sand. They fell into more relaxed positions. Aiko sat down, Gaara stood with his arms folded, and Rin crouched.

"Aiko, what I'm about to tell the Kazekage you can never tell anyone else, understand? It's about Miu and she won't even like that I've told you guys."

The little girl nodded.

"Good. I told you that I've been doing this longer than Miu. That I am older than her. Well, I was her Guardian when she was first brought to the temple. I was the one who brought her there. The one who trained her. She's told me I am like a sister to her. And I think that trust is what led her to tell me her story."

The Guardian leaned back upon her hands and stared up at the sky.

* * *

_So, the next chapter will hold some answers, but I don't know whether anyone is going to like them. I warn you now, it will be a dark chapter and the whole thing will be a flashback. Deal with it, as Merciful would say._

_Until next week (I intend to work extra hard on this next chapter and it will likely be longer than the usual ones), happy fangirling/fanboying!_

_DLH_


	20. Chapter 20

**WARNING:** This chapter contains child abuse. All forms of child abuse are absolutely disgusting and the perpetrators should be reported immediately. If you or someone you know suspect or have knowledge in regards to a child abuse case, please contact your local authorities. If you feel you are too young to do so, than consult with a trusted adult and let's all make an effort to end child abuse.

_That being said, let's get back to the story._

**Chapter Twenty**

**

* * *

  
**

Rin sighed softly to herself before finally beginning her story. Comforting herself in the knowledge that the young man beside her truly cared for her friend and needed to hear what she was about to say. "It was about eleven years ago..."

"_Tomomi, you will accompany Rin to the orphanage," Asuka instructed, placing a gentle hand on the younger woman's shoulder. She looked across the room at Rin. "Promise me you'll take great care of my grand-daughter. She's only just graduated to Guardian status."_

_Rin answered with a simple nod, trying not to stare at her new partner. Asuka had just been promoted to high priestess and she was not looking to start off with this one on the wrong foot. Rumours had been all over the courtyard during training and lunch about how suspicious the death of the previous high priestess was. While no one had said it, the theory had hung in the air. Asuka had finished her off._

"_Very well. I have overseen the packing of two bags. One for each of you. They have been left at the gate with the Guardians there. We were sure to pack plenty of medical supplies. There have been no injury or fatality counts reported to us. Be prepared for anything. Now, grab your cloaks and go."_

_With that, they were dismissed. Tomomi walking quietly beside her, left Rin with a strange curiosity. Even though it was none of her business, she wondered how the younger woman felt in regards to her grandmother. Had she heard the gossip surrounding the elder? Did she believe it?_

_Deciding not to ask, they swept through the halls quickly, clipping on cloaks as they moved. They flipped up their hoods and grasped their bags as they passed through the door. Tomomi bowed to the Guardians as they were saluted. Rin only nodded. Her opinion, formalities were a waste of time._

_The journey to the orphanage was quiet, as Rin was not much of a talker and apparently, neither was Tomomi. _

_The building before them was on the outskirts of Suna, was in shambles. Despite not having been here before, she got the feeling that it had never been fit to live in, even before the fire. _

_An older woman with a well weathered face and gray hair approached them almost immediately. "Thank you for responding so quickly. We failed to find homes for all of them. There are a few girls over there. Those three will be very grateful for the life the temple has offered."_

"_This place looks as though it should have been closed a long time ago, Kazekage." Rin voice her observation calmly._

"_Please, call me Chiyo. I spend too much time at the temple to be addressed by that title."_

_Rin nodded again. "Are there any injuries?"_

"_A few girls endured slight burns, but nothing too horrible. They've already been cared for. The only fatality is Haya, the mistress who ran the place." A scowl formed on her usually warm face, as though the thought of the woman who had run the orphanage left her with a bad taste in her mouth._

_They stood for a long time before Chiyo seemed to recall there were children standing off to the side, waiting to be introduced. She beckoned to them gently and they hesitantly made their way to where she and the Guardians stood._

_All three looked remarkably underfed and malnourished. They were dirty, covered in actual filth as well as ash. Rin's heart twitched out of pity for the obviously abused children. Tomomi must have felt similar, for she dropped her bag and crouched beside them. She pulled out a cloth and sanitizer typically used for cleaning wounds. Rin watched with a faint smile on her lips as her partner gently wiped the majority of visible dirt from each child's skin. _

"_I'm Rin, and this is Tomomi. What are your names?" she asked softly, crouching down alongside them to be eye level._

"_I'm Nakama," said the tallest, "and this is my sister Nami. She's deaf."_

"_I'm Kumiko," said the last girl._

"_Well, it's nice to meet you. Once Tomomi is done, we're going to take you back to the temple. You guys are going to share a room there."_

"_We shared a room here too."_

"_Well, did that room have big plush beds and a night light?" Rin countered teasingly._

_Kumiko and Nakama looked up at her excitedly. Nami looked to sense their excitement and turned a curious pair of eyes up to Rin._

"_When do we go?" Kumiko asked suddenly._

_Rin looked to Tomomi, who nodded. "We can leave right now."_

"_I knew they'd be happy. Thank you again," Chiyo said, "Here, take this to Asuka and offer my congratulations."_

_Rin nodded for what could have easily been the hundredth time that day and offered her arms as a mode of transportation._

_With her carrying the sisters and Tomomi carrying Kumiko, they readied themselves to leave. _

_In a second though, Tomomi was leaning in very close to her, her breath tickling her ear. "Should we buy them something to eat before we leave?"_

"_Alright," Rin agreed, "Let's grab a snack before we get going."_

_Nakama hand signed something to Nami and the three girls cheered._

_Twenty minutes later, they spotted a stand for Yakitori and approached. Rin suddenly felt something touch her thigh, but then it was gone. She almost dismissed it as her money bag. Slightly suspicious, she looked around. Dashing off down the street at a surprising speed was a young girl. A few years older than those they were with. In her hand was Rin's change purse. _

"_Wait here with Tomomi," she told the sister as she put them down quickly. She turned on her heel and ran after the littlest thief. _

_The girl had managed to give herself a great head start. Rin, sprinting, managed to catch up enough to spot which dwelling she fled to. Reaching the poorly maintained home, she knocked on the door. It eased open at her touch. Peering in, she saw no one inside. _

_She stepped in and snuck through the hall. There was no need to make a scene. She would just reclaim her belongings and leave._

_Voices could be heard from what seemed to be the kitchen. She eased up and peeked around the corner. A fat man in a stained wife beater was sitting at the table, his back to her. Beside him was the girl from earlier. Her straggly brown hair in desperate need of a brush._

_He reached a greasy hand up to touch her frail arm. Rin shuddered. The touch felt as though it had some seriously inappropriate undertone._

_Suddenly, a bespectacled woman walked in. She looked down at the child as she wiped her hands in her apron. "What did you bring me?"_

_The girl held up the change purse. _

"_A coin carrier?" The apron wearing housewife asked calmly. Her tone was eerie. She raised a hand and brought it swiftly down across the kid's face._

_Rin stood frozen in shock. What had she walked in on? The world's worst parents? If this idiot of a woman had any brains at all, she would have checked the purse. Rin kept far more than pocket change in there. They could likely eat for a month with what she had stuffed in the small black purse. _

_The child was most frightening though. She did not even so much as flinch at the abuse. _

"_Useless little bitch. You're too lazy to live, you know that?" the supposed mother bellowed, "Now get out and don't come back until you've got something worth my time!" _

_Rin only just had time to suck herself into the shadows before the young girl obediently strode from the room and down the hall to the door. A moment later the purse was flung from the kitchen, striking the back of her head. That was it._

_Thrusting forward, Rin picked up her own purse. She basked in the shocked gasp that came from the woman as she stood._

"_The child won't be coming back," Rin told her as calmly as she could. A rage she had never felt before burned her insides mercilessly._

"_What are you doing in my house?"_

"_Taking back my money."_

"_You chased her down for a change purse?" the woman laughed._

_Rin replied by unzipping the small purse and tilting in so her opponent could better view its contents. A surprising wad of cash and large diamond earrings lay within._

"_Who carries that much in a change purse?!"_

"_All the Guardians do. It's much easier than a full size wallet."_

"_Guardian? From the temple?"_

_Rin nodded. _

_The fear was apparent in the woman's eyes. Her fat husband came around and stood in front of her. "I don't care who you are, nobody is taking my little girl."_

_Rin stared._

"_She won't go with you anyway."_

_Rin turned halfway around. The child stood outside the open door, cool as a cucumber. Something was wrong with this picture. _

"_Don't leave with this intruder," the mother commanded suddenly._

_Ignoring the poor excuses for parents, Rin walked off out through the door. She paused beside the girl. "You can come with me. I work for the temple. It's okay. We can give you a place to stay and food to eat. It's better than this."_

"_No," responded the girl without a hint of emotion. _

_With no idea what else to do, Rin started to walk. "If you ever need, the temple doors are open to you, child. Don't hesitate to come to us for anything." _

_As she walked away, Rin tossed a glance over her shoulder. The girl's collar bone seemed to be glowing. Suppressing her urge to run back and take the girl by force, she continued back to the Yakitori stand._

_Tomomi had already paid and sat the girls on a little nearby bench to eat. As Rin drew near, she offered up a stick for her and patted the bench beside her._

_Accepting both offers, she looked to the men manning the stand. "Excuse me," she said. They turned to her and waited. "A girl. The one I chased earlier. Do you know anything about her?"_

"_Sorry," said one while the other one offered an apologetic shrug._

_She nearly dismissed her curiosity._

"_You mean Miu? A girl about this tall with long brown hair? Really pale?" asked Kumiko, standing to show a general height with her hand._

"_That sounds right," Rin said._

"_Her parents are bad people. We weren't allowed to play with her because they make her do bad things," Nakama said solemnly, "Mama Haya even said so."_

"_What kind of bad things?" she pressed. She had been under the impression that Mama Haya hadn't been an angel herself._

"_Well, one time, we heard Mama Haya saying she was going to take her, but that the girl wouldn't come because her parents said not to listen to her. She steals all the time, from everyone, because they tell her too. She's just really weird," Kumiko explained._

"_It's not her fault, Kumiko, her parents did it to her. That thing that she has right here that you can't see until it glows, that's their way of controlling her," Nakama informed her. _

"_They use that to control her?" Rin asked._

"_Yeah, I heard her mother and father are brother and sister. It's a forbidden technique. It makes her do whatever they tell her to and sometimes her dad asks her to do really gross things. One time, Mama Haya took us for a walk through the village and we seen them. They were in their front yard. He told her to take her clothes off. Than Mama Haya called him a pervert and rushed us all away. He yelled something back, but I don't know what he said," Nakama told her with a sad reflective look in her glossy eyes._

"_He called her a dirty dog lady. Told her to mind her own business," Kumiko said, filling in the missing information._

"_So, she can do something as long as they haven't told her not to?" Rin asked, the cogs in her mind already turning quickly to form a plan. _

"_Yeah, she used to come and ask us to play until they told her not to. That was after that day we seen them in the yard," the tallest told her._

"_In that case, how about we take her back with us. A room holds four people at the temple. Would you mind her taking the last bed?" asked the Guardian, knowing the answer already._

"_Okay!" Nakama declared._

"_No!" shouted Kumiko, "We aren't supposed to."_

"_You weren't allowed to play with her because her parents are bad, but if she doesn't live with them, then it would be okay, wouldn't it?" Rin urged._

_Kumiko thought on this for a moment, toying with her lengthy black pigtails. "Well... Alright. We can teach her to be good if they aren't around."_

"_Exactly, we could help her!" Nakama said excitedly. She began to sign rapidly to her sister, who nodded enthusiastically at the idea._

"_But how are we going to get her to leave? Her parents told her not to come with us," said the pigtailed girl with a frown._

"_I know, they told her not to come with me either, but they didn't say anything about Tomomi," Rin told her. The woman in question perked up a little at the sound of her name. "We just need you to go to her when she's alone and tell her she can come with you to a safe place. Once we get her to the temple we can restrain her long enough to seal eradicate whatever has her bound to them. "_

"_Nami wants to know, what about when they tell her to come home?" _

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well, she doesn't have to hear them. They just have to make an order and than she does it."_

_Rin sat still for a long moment, concentrating hard on coming up with a solution._

_Two hours later, Tomomi approached the young Miu, who consented to joining her for some more Yakitori. The two men behind the stand rushed out – as previously arranged – and bound her wrists and legs. Putting a cloth doused in chloroform over her mouth, they caused her to fall unconscious._

_Moments later, she was up in the arms of Tomomi. Rin emerged with the three girls, and together they headed for the temple. _

_Asuka was not exactly keen on helping. At least not until Tomomi was able to persuade her grandmother that this girl was truly worthy. A temporary seal was offered until they could find a more permanent solution._

_Three months later, they received notification from Chiyo that Miu's parents had been killed in a revenge attack by a gang of more talented robbers they had tried to rip off. In short, the local Yakuza had dealt with them well. _

_Rin and Tomomi escorted Miu to the funeral. The girl had expressed no intention of wanting to see them again, dead or otherwise, but under the encouragement of her friends, she did. No regrets._

_Being dead, they no longer had the capability to take advantage of the young girl. Eventually, Asuka and company gave up trying to find a solution, seeing as the threat was gone. Miu had never used the obedience seal for herself, for no one had ever taught her._

_She grew up well and strong, excelling at everything she tried, but keeping everyone at a distance, swearing off trust. This left her nearly friendless, for only Rin and Tomomi stood beside her. _

Gaara stared at the sky. "Are you suggesting she's under the power of that jutsu again?" he inquired softly.

A time passed that left him questioning whether he had even spoken aloud. Almost as though she had discovered his thoughts and doubts, Rin sighed yet again.

"It isn't impossible. If she has, someone else that has learned this jutsu and knows she's been sealed by it. They'd have to know her name and basic information. It doesn't seem likely, but... I can't say." She lowered her head. "As I said, she's kept most people at too much of a distance to have them learn enough details. I was told that in its forbidden state, there was no one left alive who knew how to perform it. That it's secret died with her parents."

The red headed Kazekage swallowed and looked to the sombre faced Aiko. "Let's go back to the tower. Whatever is going on, she's after my life. I know it. She'll be back. We might as well go somewhere safer."

Rin nodded her agreement and he reached down to pick up Aiko. They made haste back to Suna, hurrying under the cover of darkness.

* * *

_So, tell me what you think PLEASE! I'm really grateful for everyone who's been reading and keeping up with me on this so far. You guys are the best. This chappy is more like a chappy and a half, but I don't think it's intolerably long or anything._

_DLH_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

**

* * *

  
**

Lying wide awake, just as he had anticipated, Gaara stared at his ceiling in the quasi dark bedroom. His eyes hurt and did their damndest to make sure he was aware. Finally, he caved in and shut them, still awake.

The feeling was a strange one, but it ebbed away. He thought desperately about his current situation and how he had come to find himself in it. There had to be a way out, there had to be. And so he lay there, now only partially conscious, fantasizing about Miu coming forward with an amazing reason that explained everything, as opposed to actually trying to find a proper way to deal with everything.

In his musing, he exhausted his mind, which had been racing all evening. The suns morning rays were poking at his curtains, slipping through openings, reminding him that a new day was beginning.

Despite all of this, he slipped into a light sleep. Drifting quietly in the deepest crevices of his mind, he found a place that was once empty. It had been occupied by the demon, but after the beasts departure, he had failed to fill the void. Now however, it danced with all his knowledge of Miu, of her likes, her determination, her very acrobatic fighting style, and eventually, of her betrayal.

Something like a dream, not a sleeping dream, but not quite a waking one either, began to unfold before him. He strolled through Suna, as he was now, with his brother and sister alongside him. They reached a noodle stand and while mid purchase, Miu ran by, pulling something silvery and gas like from his body.

Chasing her down, he found the temple. Throwing himself at the door, he was turned away repeatedly. Feeling defeated, he began to walk back, only to come across an entrance to the temple's tunnels. Quickly making his way through, he came up a flight of stairs and out into the courtyard, where he saw his stolen, mystic property dangling from an overhead clothesline.

Ducking behind a tree, he observed Miu playing with Aiko and Yumi. Archery, something they all seemed to be thoroughly enjoying. Suddenly, the sky clouded over and a woman's voice that sounded eerily familiar echoed all around them.

"Kill the girls," it commanded.

Before he could stop her, Miu's eyes clouded over, mimicking the sky, and she snapped the necks of both children without so much as flinching.

"Now, deal with him."

She turned her unusually emotionless face to set her empty, heartless gaze upon him.

Shuddering in spite of the room's warmth, Gaara shot into a sitting position and looked about for signs of trouble. Discovering everything was clear; he knew that this couldn't wait. He called for Rin and the council immediately before dashing to his office and waiting for them.

The ancient, but reliable desk that had served every Kazekage to hold office had been cleared of its usual stacks of paperwork. The equally old – or seemingly so, in the current Kazekage's opinion – elder council sat in a semi circle at the back of the office. As far from Gaara as he could manage to have them, they sat in an atypical silence that was almost discomforting for the young man.

Brushing off his paranoia, the red head gestured for Rin to take the seat across from him. They would discuss an appropriate course of action; the decrepit hypocrites in the background were only a necessary evil. Tradition forced him to invite them and senility forced them to come.

He watched their perverted eyes on Rin as she seated herself stiffly in the chair on the other side of the desk and crossed her long legs carefully. She seemed unaware (fortunately for them) of their gazes. Calmly cracking her knuckles, she clasped her hands and folded them in her lap, awaiting his instruction.

"Alright, we have to do something about Miu's situation. I thought we would work out a course of action now."

Rin glanced briefly at the newly born sun outside and returned her eyes to him, a small smile upon her lips. "I am certain she'll return to you."

"I believe so as well," he agreed, "but I'm concerned about what might happen between then and now." He mentally recalled his dream.

Shutting down the memory, he looked back to Rin, meeting her eyes. She nodded, understanding and not at the same time. Her eyes were inquisitive. Could she tell he'd already assembled some beginnings of a plan?

"I want Aiko to stay here. My siblings will look after her. You should go back to the temple. See if they'll – "

"No."

"What?"

"I am not returning to the temple until Miu is home safe. She may have grown, but I am still her mentor at heart and I am not staying out of this. If we want something of the temple, we have Tomomi there." Her eyes were solid. She was not backing away from this.

Gaara inclined his head slightly in acceptance. "Speak to Tomomi, I'd like to see if they would send Yumi. It's just to make me more comfortable."

Rin took a pen from his desk and went about scribbling on her hand. She paused and looked at him, "What else?"

"I plan to go into the village; maybe you could show me her old house. I want to know if anyone has seen her."

Rin wrote a little more and closed her hand tight. It glowed momentarily and when she opened, he noticed the ink was gone.

"Tomomi and I can communicate this way."

Impressed, he watched silently, awaiting the incoming message. He wondered how she knew to check her hand.

Seconds later, Rin looked down at her hand. He could see writing, but not well enough to read it.

"Tomomi says she will bring Yumi for a play date and return to the temple without her. The idea of leaving them without one of us makes her nervous." Rin looked up at him with a cold stare. "Take good care of them. She says she will deliver her herself." She paused, staring at her hand, apparently waiting for me. "She has something she can't risk being overheard..."

There was a clear tone of dread in her voice with the last statement.

"Young lady, if she's your friend, you should meet her publicly. Swing by hear to drop off the child and walk through the village. Take Temari if you like. It will look less suspicious," said an elder suddenly.

"No, Gaara should go along, it looks good on the Kazekage to be seen with the temple," argued another.

"All three siblings should go. They all have important political roles. It would look good on all of them," said another.

"We can trust the Guardians to be honest. Let this one go on her own."

The old men bickered amongst themselves for a while. Gaara dropped his head to the desk, making a loud thump. They failed to notice his exasperation. Even as the thump became a simple beat as he repeatedly smacked his head upon the wood.

Rin placed a hand on his back. He jumped slightly at both the contact and the fact that he hadn't heard her move. Sighing, he sat up straight and scanned the council with a cold stare.

"Gentlemen," he said in a strained tone. What he had wanted to say was, 'Fucked up old bastards' but he knew that wouldn't go over well.

They ignored him regardless and he looked to Rin. "It doesn't matter how urgent the situation is, we have to wait them out... We always have to wait them out."

"I'm not interesting in waiting. Maybe they'll listen to an outsider from the temple."

He batted his hand in consent and watched as she stood tall and cleared her throat. Aside from the occasionally perverted glance, they ignored her as well. "I kindly ask all of you to shut the fuck up, please," she announced.

They stopped, if only because a woman of the cloth had used profanities, and at them no less. Gaara smiled, she had at least succeeded in shutting them up and gathering their attention.

"We have to deal with this matter immediately. Tomomi will be leaving the temple shortly. She would like some direction before then."

"What if, she was to tell the temple she's coming to persuade us to return the first child? That she's bringing the second to convince the first to come home?"

So they aren't useless all the time after all... Gaara smirked. "Let's do that. What will she tells them when she returns without Yumi or Aiko?" he asked.

Rin grinned wickedly, "They won't notice. Tomomi just has to tell her grandmother they have gone to sleep in their rooms and that she will assume Miu's care giving position. If she swears their roommates to secrecy, they won't say a word."

"Perfect," Gaara nodded as he spoke, "If she is coming so early, than we will all meet her publicly, but for breakfast. That place that Temari loves so much. You go ahead of us to meet. Take Aiko with you. We are going to walk Isamu home first."

He waited for objection from the council. They had never approved of Isamu. A boy in the village who couldn't fight being allowed to work for the Kazekage's family? Recent events had only cemented their disapproval. Still, they remained quiet of their annoyance, not looking to upset the red headed leader.

"Alright, we're done here. Let's hear what Tomomi has to say before we make further decisions."

Less than an hour later, Temari was giving Rin directions to the breakfast place. The damned cafe that insisted on serving no meat.

They separated after the plan was confirmed and the siblings found Isamu in the hall, waiting for them. He smiled weakly and lowered his head in an almost shamed way.

"Come on, let's go," Gaara told him.

They passed through the doors, out into the morning's light. They walked without words. A few people stared, but most had the decency to greet them, particularly Temari. She waved back and shot smiles all about. She was too good at pretending there was nothing wrong in Gaara's opinion.

They reached Isamu's home, his mother and younger brother stood outside, they ran to him.

"The Kazekage sent word you'd be coming home!" shouted his mother as she hugged her son. She spun around and grabbed Gaara's cheeks and using them to pull his face forward. She pressed a strong kiss to his forehead and let go. "Oh thank you Kazekage! We're so glad to see you and yours are well!"

"Mother, I'm fine."

"Go inside and tell your father Isamu has come," she instructed the younger boy. Once he was gone, she looked at her oldest son, "The Kazekage told me there was an attack on his life. He told me you were attacked trying to warn him." She hugged him again; he looked back at Gaara, confused.

Gaara only nodded.

"Where's my son? Where's the hero?!" exclaimed his father with pride as he hobbled out of the house. Guided by the younger brother, he found his way over. The man was a cripple. Walking with a cane and a limp. His blind eyes not helping him find what he sought.

After some grasping at thin air, he found Isamu and threw his arm about the boy's shoulder. "May not have been a ninja, but that doesn't make you any less of a hero!"

"Won't you stay for breakfast?" asked his mother.

"Sorry, but we have other matters to attend to, perhaps once this has been taken care of and Isamu comes back to work, you would like to come to the tower and join us for a dinner?" Temari countered.

They agreed excitedly.

"Well, we have to go. We made a promise."

Goodbyes were exchanged and they departed.

"They're good people," Temari said out of the blue.

"Yeah, friendly," Kankuro agreed.

"The elders will love this. Us inviting villagers for dinner. I'm sure they'll see it as a great image booster," Gaara said with a bitter sigh.

"Of course." Temari lead them through an alleyway. "Shortcut, should bring us right out beside the shop to the right of the cafe."

It did. Gaara looked ahead, to see Tomomi and Rin. They were already seated and sipping teas. As they drew closer, he could see the discomfort on their faces, the troubled looks in their eyes.

* * *

_DLH_


	22. Chapter 22

_I'd like to thank everyone for waiting so patiently for this chapter. I can only hope you haven't all given up on me and forgotten this once little fic._

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**

* * *

  
**

Gaara had an uneasy feeling in his stomach as they drew nearer the table where the Gaurdians sat. Despite their best efforts to hide their true emotions, it was apparent that something was wrong. Yet, the rest of the world continued to live out their lives around them, taking notice of the party, but not catching that something was amiss.

"Where's Yumi?" Temari asked quickly as the siblings seated themselves at the table.

"Tomomi couldn't bring her. Asuka refused her plea," Rin responded softly, a surprising uncertainty in her voice. "Word around the temple is that she's been acting strangely. Late last night she called for other Gaurdians to fetch Yumi from her room and she has been in the High Priestess' chambers since."

The uneasy feeling grew stronger and Gaara couldn't conceal the worry in his own tone as he spoke. "And she gave no reason?"

Tomomi shook her head.

"How long do they say she's been acting this way?"

"Since you awoke her the night of Miu's disappearance."

His fears confirmed, the Kazekage fell silent at Rin's words and took to toying with a slice of kiwi. Making an effort to assemble a decent strategy in his head, he lost contact with reality and the discussion that sprung up around the table until...

"Do you have any idea why she'd do something like this?" Temari pressed.

Tomomi looked at them with slightly watery eyes and offered a sad smile. "I think she's concerned Miu will come for Yumi. Maybe hurt her or take her hostage," she said, "I think Grandmother might even believe that Rin and I are connected to this. She won't tell me a thing. Won't even speak with me." Her eyes were tearing up now and Rin placed a hand over her companions in an effort to comfort her. "Miu has been our child since we took her home. We raised her as best we could and now we're her friends. More than likely, Grandmother thinks we would assist her in her betrayal." A tear strayed down over her smooth cheek.

His chest tightened as he observed the woman in tears. It took him a moment before he even realized that this was the first time he'd heard her speak since they had met what seemed like years ago. Her voice was angelic and befitting of one who seemed so innocent.

Of course it was that innocence that prevented her from seeing the truth, but until he could prove it, he would remain silent about his thoughts.

In an effort to change the subject and also to attempt at some progress, he said, "Could you take me to where she was living when you found her?"

"Yes, the slums haven't changed much since then. The house was condemned, but I doubt it's been demolished." Rin placed her empty tea cup upon the table and the sound of glass on marble seemed to echo in the unnatural silence.

Of course, the cafe was far from being quiet, but the group – lost in their worries and woes – had long since forgotten the world around them.

"Excuse me!" Kankuro called to their waitress who rushed over immediately. "Here." He dropped more than enough for the breakfast and a very generous tip into the hand of the young woman. "Thank you. Everything was delicious."

As if choreographed, they stood simultaneously and exited the cafe.

Outside, they followed the Guardians along the streets. Gaara knew each one well. Even as they entered the slums, he recognized everything. These streets had been his to roam as a child. There had never been any fear with the demon to protect him and it had given him time to explore.

There was a fountain full of sand that refused to pump water in what had originally been a beautiful town square when the village was in its infancy. Eventually, as the population grew, so did profits and then a larger area developed like a tumour to encompass the homes of the rich, leaving the impoverished to try and hold together the once tight knit community that had dwelled here.

Ravaged by crime, it was rare for there to be street vendors in this part of the village anymore, but apparently, a few men still chose to brave it. A man who looked much older than he probably was shifted about behind a yakitori stand. Beside him was a man the years had been much kinder to and as they passed, recognition lit up the eyes of the senior.

"You!" He cried out. "And you!"

The party froze and Kankuro moved to the front, asserting himself to protect them.

"Stand down boy; I'm talking to the ladies. I don't suppose you remember a couple of old fools?" He asked, looking at Rin as he brazenly pushed Kankuro aside.

Rin appeared unsure, but Tomomi whispered to her and they nodded. "Yes, this stand. I wasn't immediately sure. Though, I do I recall the two of you helped us a long time ago."

"Yes, that wild child who was always picking pockets. The one with the strange parents."

Tomomi nodded. Reaching into the cloth pouch on her side, she pulled out a photo and handed it to him.

"This is what she looks like now," Rin told him.

"She's grown up mighty fine. Once again the women of the cloth have done an excellent job."

"Thank you. However, she's missing. Have you seen her?"

He looked at the picture again, a little more closely. "I can't be sure, but there was a girl here the other night. She ran by so fast... I can't be a hundred percent it was her."

"It's a possibility we'll look in to."

With an incline of her head, probably meant to be a bow, she started to walk away and the group readied to follow.

"Wait!" He said. "This girl. She's important if she has Guardians and the Kazekage's family looking for her. Has she committed a crime?"

"No," Gaara said quickly, "but all the same, there's a danger and it's in your best interest to close down until we find her."

"Danger or not, we've got to make a living."

"Very well, than take yourself to the outside of a vegetarian cafe in the business sector of the village. No meat there, you'll make a killing." Gaara pulled a sheet of paper and scribbled a note. "Take this to the tower to receive your permit for the area. Free of charge."

The old man and his friend looked shocked. Permits for even a simple stand in the downtown area were very expensive and the Kazekage was just giving them a free pass. Bowing repeatedly, they thanked him again and again. Pushing a container of freshly made yakitori into his hands, they began to pack up.

Now, Gaara was feeling a little better. He was finally eating some meat and these villagers would be safe and maybe even wealthy the next time he saw them.

As the tendrils of the sun finally stretched fully over the broken down side of town, they could see more clearly into the alleys and corners. The bright yellow beast in the sky was actually coming to their aide for a change.

"It should be right down here," Rin explained as she led them down a dead end street.

The sun's light made it easy to spot, even amongst the still inhabited deteriorating homes which had been Miu's. It sat there, looking empty and unclean even by the slum's standards. Its windows were boarded up and what should have been the front yard contained an old buggy that had been stripped of all its useful parts, though, from what he'd heard of the family from Rin, it could have been that way long before the bastards had died.

Oddly enough, a tree stood amongst the trash, void of leaves and looking almost ashamed of itself. Still, it was impressive to have such a strong tree growing in the desert conditions.

Truly, it almost seemed symbolic of the little girl who had once lived here. How she grown up out of the trash and against the odds, but still felt disgraced by her family.

To Gaara, the tree was beautiful.

"Is this the place?" Temari asked wearily as she sized up the building.

Rin nodded and walked up to the front door cautiously. The wooden porch creaked angrily beneath her feet, sighing at having to support her weight.

The door had not recently been touched. A thick coat of undisturbed grime suggested there was a good chance the knob wouldn't even cooperate should they have wished to go inside. A chair nearby had been moved though. Its wooden seat seemed cleaner then the rest of the tacky furniture that cluttered up the broad porch.

Suddenly, they heard weeping. Gaara looked about quickly. It was not coming from inside and yet nobody he had come with was in tears...

"What have I done? What have I become?" whimpered a voice from beneath them. Gaara was sure he could have recognized it anywhere.

They all could clearly hear it now. It seemed like it was right there where they stood, floating amongst them. Looking around quickly, Gaara knew it wasn't. There was not a soul to be seen in any direction he turned to peer and her voice was too close to be beyond a corner.

"Miu, where are you?" Rin demanded.

"Please, go away. You're all in danger. Go before I find a way out. I'll have to kill you! It's just a matter of time before she gives me the order. GO!"

Rin dropped to her knees and looked between a gap in the floor boards. "I see you. Miu, let us help you, how'd you get in there."

"I locked myself in and tossed the key as far as I could. It's better that I die in here."

Seconds later, Tomomi was at the side of the porch, Gaara followed her and they could see through the cross hatched wood that Miu was beneath. The smell of the lead heavy paint that was steadily chipping and peeling away from the wood in front of their faces was almost unbearable as it mingled with the overwhelming stench of mould and rodent urine.

"Miu," he whispered.

She jumped inside, apparently unaware that he had come with her former mentors.

"Oh no! Why in the name of the Great did you come here?" she cried.

"I want to help you."

"You don't understand! She's going to have me kill you!"

"Miu," Rin commanded, "Who is _she_? Who is controlling you?"

"It's – " her voice fell and an eerie feeling settled over the group. There was an odd light glowing inside and Gaara recalled the story Rin had told him.

"Gaara, what's going on?" Kankuro asked from his place on the porch above.

"Why's she suddenly silent?" Temari pressed, her tone growing rapidly more concerned.

"Get back!" Rin cried to them from the porch and Tomomi grabbed his arm and pulled him back roughly. The pair landed on the ground and an old familiar pain in Gaara's wrist flared up.

The slight pain was nothing though, compared to the pain that seared across his heart at the scene that so quickly followed.

Miu, looking positively rabid and yet incredibly calm, darted forward and slammed against the wood that separated them. She pulled back an arm's length and began kicking, desperate to get through, desperate to kill. Without question, Gaara knew who the target was and he knew that meant they'd have to leave before she escaped.

"Come on! Let's go! This way!" Temari yelled as she pulled him up by the shoulders. They all ran, the sound of the wood slowly splintering taunting them. They never got far enough way to escape the sound of the fencing finally breaking.

"She's fast, we could never out run her," Rin told them, "Let's find a place to hide."

Ahead was another abandoned building, this one appeared to be a shop. As they got closer to the entrance he looked back to see her gaining on them. Her hair whipped back by her speed, her braid flapping in the wind behind her like a tail. The fabric of her Guardian's uniform was clearly torn on the edge of her skirt piece. It created a fringe that parted up to her hip bone, exposing even more of her legs.

As Rin pushed through the door, leading the way to sanctuary, he wanted nothing more than to stand outside. Hoping he could talk to Miu and she'd snap out of it, but knowing deep down knowing it might mean his own demise.

His sister however, was not interested in allowing him to make that decision for himself.

"Kankuro, grab Gaara!"

Obediently, his elder brother grabbed his arms and pulled him inside. The door was slammed and he was once again looking at damaged wood.

* * *

_DLH_


	23. Chapter 23

_So, here we are at Chapter 23 and I can hardly believe I've taken this fic this far... It's definitely the longest I've ever written and I think I might be bringing to a close in the next ten fifteen chapters or so... Though, I've worked so hard to develop these characters and have grown so attached to them, I might have to write connected stories, like Rin's past and Aiko's future. Please let me know if that's something you'd be interested in._

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**

* * *

  
**

"The boards on the windows should be fine for now, let's focus on blocking the door. Get that desk," Rin ordered and Gaara managed to comply.

Ambling across the room to where she was and grasping the other end of the desk, he helped her move it in front of the door. Moving in a zombie-like state, he continued to obey as they each called for his assistance in moving various pieces of furniture and it wasn't until the first crack echoed throughout the room that he returned to reality.

He paused, much to Kankuro's displeasure as they moved a display cabinet, and looked to the door. "It's splintering already," he murmured. They all followed his eyes.

There was something about the situation that made him feel so hollow. Something about the fact that it was Miu on the other side of that door, kicking it down, seeking him out, looking to kill. After everything they'd been through together, not just the two of them, but the whole group that stood in here, held captive by their own friend.

Rin and Tomomi had rescued and raised her. Taught her what they knew, made her who she was were now fleeing her. He hesitated. "It's only me that she wants, right?"

Everyone around him seemed to freeze.

"Gaara, no," Temari said angrily.

"We can't keep her out forever," the Kazekage countered, beginning an argument, one he should have known he wouldn't win.

"We're not leaving you."

"Why risk everyone when it's only one, only me that she wants?"

"We don't know that for sure."

"Guys," Kankuro interjected.

"It's only me she was chasing and even if she wants someone else, why not have me play decoy?" Gaara continued arguing, despite his brother's interruption.

"Guys," said his brother again.

"Then Kankuro can leave his doll as a decoy," Temari pressed.

Behind her Rin placed her hands on her hips. "Nobody is leaving anyone. There's no need."

"What do you mean there's no need?" Gaara demanded angrily.

"Lose the tone," Rin said coldly, "And there's no need because she's stopped."

"That's what I've been trying to say," Kankuro growled and crossed his arms over his chest. Beside him, Tomomi placed a hand upon his shoulder in a gesture of comfort. Offering him a small smile, an almost motherly smile.

They crowded around the boarded windows, each seeking out spaces to peer through. From his position, Gaara couldn't see anything outside.

"Oh!" Temari cried out suddenly, looking overjoyed, she brushed to the door and began tearing everything away from it as fast as possible.

When the door finally opened, Shino stood waiting with a tight grip on a limp body. Miu's body.

Temari threw herself at him, nearly knocking him off balance. He looked to Gaara and offered Miu's form to him.

Accepting the figure, Gaara could see a single acupuncture needle poking out the back of her neck. It dawned on him that this was what kept her unconscious, what made her immobile, what had saved them from really having to hurt her.

He shifted her about to carry her piggy back style.

"Hey, Aburame, I'm actually kind of glad to see you," Kankuro teased as he pat the bespectacled man on the back.

"What now? Should we go back home?" Temari asked.

Rin shook her head. "It's too dangerous. Whoever is behind this will most definitely want to revive her. They'll expect us there. It might be safer to camp out."

"For how long? What do we do to fix this?" Kankuro asked.

"We have to find the person responsible and find out how they're doing it."

Gaara looked at the Guardians nervously, "That could take some time. We have a village to run and it's full of people who should be shielded from this until the problem is solved."

The pair nodded.

"We could return to Konoha," Shino said suddenly, "A safe place to hide, far enough away. The villagers can just be left to think it's a political visit. A follow up to the signing of the treaty."

"That's perfect. We can hide her in a cell at the ANBU head quarters there," Temari agreed, "The ones with chakra seals that prevent outside sources from performing jutsus on people inside. We could pull the pin and let her talk. She sounded like she knew who was behind it when we were back there at the house."

The red haired man nodded slowly. "I'll send a bird to let them know we're coming."

"What if it's intercepted?" Shino asked.

A moment of thought settled over them and Kankuro broke it. "Isamu's family has a messenger bird," he said with a sly smile, "I'm sure they'd let us use it."

"Then we should send it to my family, I'll say to let the Hokage know I'll be returning with my girlfriend and her family. That it's an emergency and I won't use any names," said the kikai housing Aburame.

"Perfect," Temari cheered happily.

And so it was perfect, Isamu could be trusted with their secret, especially since he already knew part of it. The Aburame clan were ideal as both ninjas and family members to keep quiet the urgency of the situation. All appeared ideal.

The trip to Isamu's was lengthy as they took all back and side streets to conceal the unconscious Guardian and the troubled faces of those that surrounded her.

When Temari knocked on the wooden door, she took a moment to remind the oldest of her brothers that they were going to owe the family and that he best stop terrorizing the boy.

"I'm serious. We owe him a lot."

"Yeah, yeah... I'll play nice," Kankuro sighed.

The door creaked open and Isamu's mother was smiling at them. "Come in! Come in! To what do I owe this pleasure Kazekage? Oh, and you've brought Guardians from the Oasis Temple! Is that girl alright? Have a seat," she gestured to the large couch that sat in their simple living room and began flitting about quickly, "Let me get you something to eat. Would you like some tea? Perhaps you're here to see Isamu?"

Gaara ignored the questions as he carefully sat down and held Miu in his lap; her warm body leaned back against his. He was cautious not to bump the needle and risk breaking open all hell.

"Some tea would be delightful," Rin said gently.

"If Isamu is here, we would like to see him," Temari added.

"He's just out back, I'll go get him," the woman said kindly as she disappeared through another door.

"Cozy," Kankuro said, smiling awkwardly.

"Watch it. Say anything offensive and I'll tell Aiko I seen you with another woman," his sister teased.

Glares and silence followed.

When his mother returned, Isamu was with her. He looked surprised, but smiled good naturedly at them as he pulled back on the t shirt he had tossed over his shoulder. "I apologize for the mess I'm in," he said with a bow.

His mother vanished to the kitchen.

"It's us who are intruding," Rin answered.

Kankuro snickered and Temari nudged him. Isamu's smile vanished and his old nervous ways took over. "Wh-what?"

"Kankuro, don't," Temari warned.

"I was just wondering what you could have been doing to work up a sweat like that," Kankuro said before bursting into laughter.

Isamu's face turned red and her stared at the floor.

"Ignore him. Everyone needs exercise."

"I wish I'd known you were coming," Isamu's mother said as she strode in, "I would have made cakes." She paused and looked at her son, than at her guests. "What's going on?" Her voice became serious and her look pointed.

"My brother is a bully. He will apologize though, won't you Kankuro?" Temari hissed.

"Yeah, sorry..."

"Okay," Isamu muttered back, but his behaviour didn't change.

"Cakes or no, the tea is perfect. Thank you," Rin said. Her voice sounding terribly fake with all the cheer and politeness forced into it.

"Oh yes, I get it in from Konoha actually. The grow some of the finest quality herbs and whenever the merchant comes through I make sure to buy some, even though it costs a little extra." Her motherly tone vanished, but Gaara could see the concern still in her eyes as she watched her son.

Isamu was still watching at the floor, though it would seem he'd overcome his stutter. "What is it that brings you here?" He asked, his voice dark.

"Well, we were actually hoping to send a message to Konoha. It's a private matter and we're worried someone would identify the Kazekage's bird and intercept the message. Instead, we want to send the message to my family from a villager here," Shino explained, "My family would be able to deliver the letter without trouble."

"Well, looks like my son has become quite the secret agent!"

"Mom, please," Isamu sighed, "When do you need to send this?"

"As soon as possible, it's to notify them that we're coming and we want to leave tonight."

"And it's because of her?" Isamu gestured to the limp Guardian in Gaara's lap.

"We discovered she's not responsible for her actions. Until we find a way to help her, we have to find a safe place to keep her."

He nodded and stood. "Our bird is caged out back. There's paper and pens in the drawer beside Guardian Tomomi. Come outside when your message is ready to fly." He opened the door and left, closing it swiftly behind him.

"You'll have to forgive his moodiness," his mother said, "When he was a young boy he was training to be a ninja, but he had an accident. He was already a genin when it happened. Had a girlfriend back than too. She left him when she found out his knee was permanently damaged and he couldn't continue as a ninja. It's done horrific things to his ego."

"He was a genin?" Temari asked as she passed the paper and a pen to her boyfriend.

"Oh yes, not the top of his class mind you, but a fine young warrior to be sure. One day, an ox a local merchant had been using went mad and my husband, blind as a bat and crippled in the legs, was helpless so Isamu tried to save him. Damned beast trampled his right leg, but it could have been much worse."

"That was very brave of him," Rin remarked, "You must be proud."

"So proud. Even though he never became a ninja he still managed to find a job that benefits the village and he enjoys it, despite that he initially was worried he couldn't take it. Would seem that his boss was a bully and the Kazekage was a terrifying man to even lay eyes upon." She gave them knowing smiles.

"I really had no interest in scaring him," Gaara told her.

"Oh, I know. It wasn't long before he changed his tune. Wrote us a few months back saying you would intentionally distress your own brother and that he'd been invited to watch. That your sister was kind and her boyfriend was honest."

"Wait, I already knew Gaara tortured me for his entertainment and that it was something he liked to share with Isamu, but are you telling me that months ago, before Temari told either of us about Shino, Isamu knew?"

"You didn't know? I swear, the whole village knew. We just hadn't been introduced, so it was still up in the air as to whether he was worthy. By the way, all the girls agree he is." She winked.

"Temari, sorry."

"Gaara, why are you apologizing?"

"I've been so caught up in work I hadn't even noticed. It won't happen again. We'll do family things, I promise."

"That's sweet, but I'm hoping that you'll be too caught up with a girlfriend to do family things."

The women in the room laughed, even Tomomi.

"It's finished," Shino said, handing the letter to Gaara to proofread.

_Mother and Father,_

_I am leaving today to come home and hope to be there as soon as possible. I'll be bringing my girlfriend and her brothers and a few friends. Please have rooms at the local inn booked and make sure to tell the most important person that I'll be bringing them._

_With Love,_

_Shino_

_

* * *

  
_

_DLH_


	24. Chapter 24

_Here we are at chapter twenty four and I'd like to apologize for the delay. In all honesty, there is still quite a bit more for this story that's cycling through my head. I'm not sure how long it will drag out to be, but I can say I've worked out how long before they discover who's behind Miu's odd condition._

_I love you all and thanks for not giving up on me!_

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**

* * *

  
**

Gaara read and re-read the note Shino intended to send before deciding it was acceptable and understandable without giving so much away that in interceptor could decipher the sender and their intentions. He handed it to Isamu with a nod.

In the backyard, the young assistant sent the family bird with the message scroll tied to a thin, scaly leg. "To the Aburame clan in Konoha," he muttered to the creature as it prepared to take flight.

Back inside, he informed his employer it had been sent.

"Thank you," Temari was the first to say. The other around her all agreed, even Kankuro.

Gaara stood and shifted Miu's weight carefully before bowing his head to Isamu.

The other party members stood as well. Just as they neared the front door of the house, Rin turned to face the family. "We are very fortunate to have such an ally," she said, causing Isamu to blush lightly, "You're son is an asset to his village."

With that being said, they left. From the other side of the door, the proud boasts of Isamu's parents could be heard.

"My boy! Declared an asset to the village by a Guardian! What an honour! What a blessing to have such a great son!" was the last thing they heard before they had moved out of earshot.

"It's probably too dangerous to venture back into the underground again," Rin mused as she walked alongside Gaara, debating their best route options.

He nodded, and considered the option of traveling by the open path. The one used by anyone and everyone as the main road to the village hidden in the leaves. Though, being left so open on either side was a questionable strategy, especially when one considered that the enemy most likely expected them to use this road.

He sighed heavily.

"We should go the main road. I can think of no other reasonable option. We should be safe in such a large group. Of that, I am certain," Rin continued. She looked about her calmly. "We should certainly make an effort to cloak ourselves though."

"She's right, we will have enough problems. We don't need any more through the rumour mill of who has seen us traveling along the roads and at what times," Temari agreed.

"If we make too large an effort to hide ourselves though, those who see us will report an odd group on the highways, perhaps think we are bandits," Rin added.

"And how do you think they'd react when they find out I've left the village without telling anyone?" Gaara grumbled. More frustrated than he had been before the conversation had begun.

Kankuro stopped and Gaara felt he might stab him for causing any sort of delay.

"What are you doing?" Temari demanded.

"I'm staying here. They hardly see Gaara anyway because he's always in meetings. Nobody will think it's strange if you go to Konoha with bug-boy. If I hang around, I can easily deflect any suspicion of the villagers."

They all stopped now and stared at him.

"That's quite an intelligent idea," Rin said, sounding rather shocked by the fact.

"Thanks!" Kankuro beamed, missing that it was a back-handed compliment.

"How about this?" Temari said suddenly, "We go back home. Shino and I will take a carriage and all of you except for Kankuro can ride in the back. If anyone asks, we're bringing gifts or something to the Hokage or some such garbage."

They agreed that this was their most appealing option.

It was just over an hour later when they were setting out. Kankuro stood on the front steps, leering at a local girl while nonchalantly waving goodbye to his sister. To anyone looking on, there was nothing unusual to notice.

In the back, Gaara sat silently with Miu cradled possessively in his arms. Across from him Rin and Tomomi sat cross legged and side by side.

After some time had passed, they heard the village gates open and close, with pleasantries given by the guards. A few moments later, Temari poked her head through the curtain.

"It's all clear if you want to talk, or sit up front for air."

They nodded and the curtain fell closed again as his sister returned to her seat. The sounds of her happiness rising above the noise of the horses and floated back to him.

There was a grumbling sound and he couldn't identify where it had come from. Had he imagined it? It came again to prove his sanity to him.

"It's been some time since she's eaten..." Tomomi said.

Of course. He knew she couldn't eat anything while unconscious and they couldn't revive her. All he could do was ignore it for the time being. There was nothing they could do until they reached Konoha.

He reflected causally on the last trip to Konoha and the things he had seen. Things like how Miu had tortured, killed and danced. He remembered how she had felt against him when she had been knocked into him by another dancer.

Gaara looked down at Miu and concern chewed fiercely at his insides. He closed his eyes in an attempt to push the feelings aside. He couldn't have them interfering with his actions. He needed to be alert if they were to get to Konoha safely.

"There's something..." Rin said, interrupting his thoughts.

He frowned. This was exactly what he was just scolding himself for.

Refocusing his energies, he was quickly able to sense it too. A well concealed chakra was nearby. It was strong. Unnervingly strong. He fought the need to look for the source. They couldn't afford the risk. Temari would say if they were needed.

The carriage stopped. And there was a calm male voice he didn't recognize.

"Release her."

Across from him, Tomomi's eyes grew wide.

"Who are you talking about?" his sister asked calmly.

"You know who I speak of. She's held captive behind those curtains."

"What business is it of yours if she's with us?" Temari argued.

"She's my sister."

Rin looked to Tomomi with a knowing look. An unspoken conversation passed between them and Gaara was frustrated by it. This made no sense. Miu could hardly be considered a captive, given that if she were in her right mind she'd be there willingly and well, he'd been told she was an only child.

He glared across at the too Guardians. Damn women and their secrets...

* * *

_I know it's crazy short (about half a regular chapter) but I need to leave you hanging here for suspense purposes. The next chapter will be full length and action-packed. Plus an explanation and you can get to know the stranger! _

_Peace and Love and Happiness!_

_DLH_


	25. Chapter 25

_So here we are at 25 (Can you believe it?!) and I only hope there's still someone out there who enjoys this story._

**Chapter Twenty Five**

**

* * *

  
**

Gaara wasn't sure how he felt about the two women seated across from him at the moment, but he was damned sure the feelings weren't good. How much of what they had told him – specifically what Rin had told him – was the truth?

Unable to stop his thoughts, his mind raced and he felt a longing for the demon. A need to fill the void it had left with something. The demon had always been able to help him with his problems and while he'd done many a regrettable thing in his time he couldn't deny how the caged beast had really assisted in his progression to where he was now.

Not that his position was one that many would envy.

Outside there was an eerie silence. Though he couldn't see them, Gaara could easily assume what was going on. The stranger was plotting his best course of action and waiting with what was likely a cold glare. Temari was undoubtedly assessing the situation, trying to gather the best way to kill him. Shino... he was probably working on some genius plan that would lead them to victory without too much effort on Temari's part.

He could stand it no longer, and shifted, preparing to stand.

Rin grasped his wrist, a gesture he did not appreciate.

Their eyes met and he could see the urgency within them. "You never told me she had a brother," he growled, pulling his wrist away and resting Miu gently upon the floor.

"Beast!" cried the unknown man outside, "Show yourself! I know you are in there Rin! I've been told you kidnapped my sister!"

Gaara paused.

It was Rin's turn to stand and be stopped, by Tomomi.

Tired of this game, Gaara gave Rin a surprising push. Catching her off guard and knocking her back down. She looked at him, furious and curious at the same time. Apparently, not having anticipated such aggression towards herself from him.

He cast a final look at Miu before walking straight out through the curtain to stand beside where his sister sat.

There was a man before him. He was difficult to identify beneath the many folds of a sand coloured robe that was seemingly only held to his figure by a single sash around his middle. Pants of a similar colour peaked out from beneath the lengths of cloth. He wore no shoes and his feet were blistered.

"Kazekage? What kind of conspiracy is this?" the man sounded astonished, but seemed to recover quickly, "No matter. I'll kill all of you if that's what it takes to get my sister back."

"You won't win," Gaara stated simply.

"I have no choice where the honour of my family lies."

The redhead sneered, "I was under the impression her family members were all dead and that while they had lived, there had been no trace of honour in them."

"BASTARD!"

The enraged stranger threw himself at his opponent, focused on attacking only Gaara, uninterested in the others.

Seeing the fight was between only them, Gaara motioned for his sister and her boyfriend to hold off. Involving them would be unnecessary. He could most certainly handle this himself.

Not that he needed them, but he failed to understand why Rin or Tomomi hadn't chosen to interfere...

They landed upon the roof of the carriage. He took a stance and after taking a moment to analyze it and the style it was based in, he found there was something familiar to the fighting style and Gaara was reminded of his sparring match with Miu in the dunes. There were undoubtedly similarities, but hadn't Rin taught Miu to fight? Could this fighter really be her brother?

Pinning his opponent, he looked into the desperate eyes of a man he found was definitely older than he was. Most likely by two or three years. There was something there that was recognizable about his face. Something he couldn't place.

"What are your intentions for my sister?"

"To save her."

"Save her? You're the one she needs to be rescued from! Now be truthful! What is it you plan to do with her?"

Gaara thought his answer over a moment, while his attacker writhed beneath him, trying to escape. "I suppose," he began carefully, "That if she agrees to it, I'd eventually like to marry her..." He lowered his voice as to not be heard by the others. Making his intentions known only to the man beneath him.

Loud laughter was the response.

He dwelled briefly on the idea that this guy might be insane, but moments later, it made sense.

"My sister will never – "

Gaara pressed his hand to the man's mouth immediately. "Nobody yet knows," he told him with a pointed look.

The other nodded and after he was allowed to speak again he looked at the Kazekage with a very serious look. "You are a fool. My sister does not enjoy the company of men. They terrify her," he whispered.

"..." Gaara was shocked into silence. That made no sense either. Miu had never seemed fearful of him of his brother or any of the other men he had seen her interact with. "Miu cannot be your sister."

"My sister's name is – " he started.

"Tomomi," Gaara finished.

"Yeah... Who the hell is Miu?"

The Kazekage understood now and he climbed off the other, hopping down to the ground. His opponent followed suit. Temari and Shino came around from each side, examining the situation.

"Call me Gaara," he introduced himself and offered a slight inclination of his head by way of signalling to his sister that they were fine.

"I am Yasuo." (A/N: His name means "peaceful one") He bowed deeply while pulling back his hood to give everyone a clear view of his face.

He was probably in his late twenties and had spent a considerable amount of time outside. His hair had been cut all at once and probably quickly. It almost looked like it had been done by the strike of a kunai.

"This is my sister Temari and her boyfriend, Shino of Konoha."

"There is no need for introductions. I was raised in Suna, Kazekage."

"Your sister is inside, but it is not against her will," Temari told him.

"Why then, the need for your hostility?" Yasuo asked.

"We're in a delicate predicament. One that requires we get to Konoha quickly and discreetly."

"Because of this Miu?"

Temari only nodded.

"Sister, if you are here freely, come and hug your little brother. Show me you are safe."

A long moment passed before Tomomi stepped out and approached her brother. When he leaned in to hug her, she hesitated.

"You haven't changed at all," he told her, "Just as I remember."

"Why are you here, Yasuo?" Rin demanded as she appeared.

The eyes of each met and the intensity of the moment was impossible to ignore. Gaara noticed the muscles of each tense slightly.

"If you have anything to discuss with your sister, then you'll have to follow us to Konoha. We really can't afford to stay stationary any longer," the ex demon jailor said with a sigh. Nothing was going to go easy for him.

Not waiting to see their response, he climbed back in – leaving the curtain open – and scooped up Miu. Getting comfortable and making an effort to assure he wasn't causing her any discomfort, before he cleared his throat loudly.

He watched as his sister and Shino climbed back aboard. The horses started to move, but they barely made it a foot before Rin cried for them to stop.

They did. The two Guardians returned to their previous positions inside. Yasuo joined Gaara against his wall. He looked down at Miu almost immediately. "She's Miu?"

Gaara nodded.

"Pretty girl."

Gaara nodded again.

It was nightfall before either spoke again. They stopped long enough for the two current drivers to swap out with Gaara, who now chose to take Yasuo to the front seat with him. Assured Temari had positioned Miu comfortably, he signalled the horses to go.

As the horses continued along, conversation slowly began.

"Why did you believe we kidnapped Tomomi?" he asked.

"Actually, I thought Rin had kidnapped her. You see, I make visits to the temple on a monthly basis. My last was denied because of an attack on an apprentice on her way back to the village. This time, I found my sister had gone. My Grandmother told me Tomomi had been in touch with Rin before she left and that she hadn't returned," he explained, "Not to mention, she says there's a girl out to kill you and she'll kill anyone associated with you. A former Guardian who had attempted to take your life before, but was foiled by a servant or something..." He trailed off as he shook his head in disbelief.

"All true," Gaara said bluntly.

Yasuo looked surprised and stared at him with incredulity. "Ummm... what?"

"It's Miu."

More surprise. The older looked positively dumbfounded. "Why is she in the back then? Why would you want to marry her? This is so illogical on every level."

"It's not illogical, just complicated."

"Do you intend to explain any further?"

"All I'll give you for now is this: she's not responsible for her actions and that's why we're heading to Konoha."

"Hmm. She can't control herself, so you've had to render her immobile..."

They journeyed along in a companionable silence after that. Neither pushing to know any more about the other then what had already been said.

Steadily, the night passed and by dawn, the gates to Konoha were visible. "Temari, we've arrived," Gaara said calmly.

Inside, there was rustling and Temari poked her head out through. "Good, I'm starving."

"So is Miu," Gaara replied.

The Hokage met them inside the gate. She greeted them quickly, with warmth and curiosity.

"I have an innocent captive to interrogate, but she's not safe in Suna."

"ANBU headquarters is yours again," Tsunade said with a smile.

"Thanks."

Once she was safely locked up, Gaara dismissed everyone regardless of their desire to stay. Finally, they were alone. Just he and Miu. He placed her sleeping form upon the prison cot and gently pulled out the pin that had kept her in this state.

He sat himself on the end of the bed, a lunch for her in his lap, and patiently he waited for her to come to.

Some twenty minutes later, she did.

First she simply shifted about, as her limbs slowly awoke. Gradually, she sat up and looked around her. "Kazekage?" she whispered as her eyes focused on him.

"Miu."

"I'm sorry! Where is everyone? Are they alright? I didn't hurt anyone did I? Your poor friend Isamu! Is he okay?" she ranted frantically, standing quickly and pacing about. "Please, I have to – Ugh!" She grunted as she doubled over. He ran to her and led her back to the cot.

"Sit. Eat something," he instructed.

She looked at the food hungrily, but abruptly pushed it away. "I don't deserve this."

"You do, now eat."

"No. I've tried to kill you. I don't deserve your kindness."

"Please, just eat something."

She looked at him seriously. "Gaara." The sound of her name on his lips gave him a chill. He looked at her expectantly. The longer she remained silent, the more he wished he could think of something to say.

"Gaara," she said again, "Don't you see. It won't stop... Not unless I die. Nobody is safe unless I die. I can't be a puppet any longer and I won't live my life in this cage. I have to die. Understand?"

She reached out and caressed his cheek with the back of her hand.

"No," he managed to say, too stunned to really think of anything else to say. It felt like the only word his lips could form. "No, no.... no... no.... no." His voice grew progressively softer.

"Yes," she looked away as she stood, "Sorry."

Before he could realize what she was doing, she had pulled the dagger from the sheath inside her thigh and raised her hand, drawing it across her own throat.

* * *

_So, there you have it. This is not the last chapter. I hope to get the next one out soon. I already know what's going to happen, it's just assembling it. What do you think of Yasuo? You'll get to know him better soon._

_Let me know what you think please!_

_DLH_


	26. Chapter 26

_Sorry for the mess I left in the last chapter, but well, I know Miu and undoubtedly she'd think death was her only option._

**Chapter Twenty Six**

**

* * *

  
**

"_Gaara," she said again, "Don't you see. It won't stop... Not unless I die. Nobody is safe unless I die. I can't be a puppet any longer and I won't live my life in this cage. I have to die. Understand?"_

_She reached out and caressed his cheek with the back of her hand._

"_No," he managed to say, too stunned to really think of anything else to say. It felt like the only word his lips could form. "No, no.... no... no.... no." His voice grew progressively softer._

"_Yes," she looked away as she stood, "Sorry."_

_Before he could realize what she was doing, she had pulled the dagger from the sheath inside her thigh and raised her hand, drawing it across her own throat._

Instantly, Gaara's brain shut down and his body began acting based on instinct powered by adrenaline. Without hesitation, he scooped her up and ran from the cell to the infirmary. He was terrified. Really terrified. A raw feeling he hadn't felt so strongly in a very long time.

As he blew through the door from the hall to the nurse, a young woman he should have recognized were he less distracted passed him. She immediately took off in another direction.

The nurse looked confused and moments later, horrified.

"Help her!" Gaara shouted. Frantically, he laid Miu upon a bed.

The young nurse set about her work, but not at all to Gaara's liking. She moved to slow. Miu would die for sure. She was going to die. He never should have awaken her. This was his fault. If he hadn't said they should go to the temple this never would have happened. Oh, Great she was going to _die_...

The thought of death had never been such a frightening one for the red-head. Not even when he had died had death seemed this scary.

His cheeks were wet when Sakura entered the room. Tsunade and Ino were with her.

"Move," said the eldest, pushing Gaara and the nurse aside to help the girl herself.

He watched; his face void of any movement. Tears streaked his features without a fight. The three women – women he knew to be the best caregivers in the whole village – huddled around Miu, hiding her from him as they worked.

There was the frequent, but offbeat light of chakra being used. There were stitches and cloth.

There was time.

It was three hours later before anyone had told his family that something was wrong. When they arrived, they found him exactly as he had been before.

"Gaara, what happened?" Temari asked as she pulled him into a rough hug.

"I killed her." It wasn't the truth. Not really, but at that moment, to him, the statement was accurate. This was all his fault.

"No you didn't," Kankuro said quickly, "You can't have killed her if she isn't dead."

He and Temari exchanged nervous glances as their younger brother remained quiet and unemotional.

Hours dragged on as the Hokage and her apprentices worked tirelessly on the girl who lay upon the infirmary bed. Neither declined the audience of the Guardians and the leaders of Suna as the group stood against the wall, waiting.

With every moment, Gaara grew more concerned.

The rays of the setting sun poked at them through the slatted shades on the windows, casting strange shadows. Each reminding Gaara of demons and monsters and other ghoulish, fiendish beings. They reminded him that out there somewhere, somebody was responsible for ruining this. Someone was more responsible than him.

There was no time for relief of guilt before he transitioned into pure rage.

For the first time in hours, he moved, looking around at the faces of his friends and family. Nodding an understanding to something none of them had spoken of.

"Gaara?" Temari asked tentatively.

"Take care of Miu."

He left. Fled actually. He didn't want them to follow. He needed to deal with the person behind this if he really wanted Miu to live.

After all, she had said herself she couldn't live a as a puppet or a caged beast.

He recalled the entrance to the underground passageways. He remembered that they had been dark, but was not fazed by it.

With nothing but thoughts of a brutal revenge in his mind, he ran for all he was worth through the tunnels. Following its twists and turns, each step only heightening his desire for the blood of whoever was behind this.

Maybe it was his thoughts that distracted him or the sound of his blood pumping in his ears so violently, but either way, he had neglected to notice the thuds of footsteps in pursuit of his own. He carried on, his rage seeing him through and keeping him from acknowledging his guests.

Finally one of them cried out, "Dammit Gaara! Wait for us!"

A moment passed before he realized the voice hadn't been his imagination and he slid to a stop, turning to face the others in a darkness that concealed their identities.

"What? Who's there?" he demanded.

"It's me Naruto and I brought Sasuke and this weird guy insisted on coming with us, but I honestly don't know who he is. Some kind of monk or something...."

"My name is Yasuo."

"Why are you here?" Gaara pressed. He really did not have time to deal with this.

"To help you with whatever you're going to do," Naruto answered simply.

"We know about her condition," Sasuke added calmly.

"What is your plan?" Yasuo asked.

"To kill whoever is behind it."

"So you don't know who it is?" the Uchiha inquired.

"No."

"How do we kill anyone when we don't know who we're looking for?"

"I know it has to be someone from the temple..."

Before they could interrupt his thoughts, Gaara began running with renewed vigour. He ignored the string of curses from his companions.

He began to piece together what he knew in his mind. Starting with everything Rin had told him.

"_...That thing that she has right here that you can't see until it glows, that's their way of controlling her," Nakama informed her. _

"_...__I heard her mother and father are brother and sister. It's a forbidden technique. It makes her do whatever they tell her to..."_

"_...Miu's parents had been killed in a revenge attack by a gang of more talented robbers they had tried to rip off."_

They were dead so her parents were undoubtedly not responsible. He furrowed his brows as his mind raced. The answer was there. It had been right there all along, just waiting for him to decode it.

"_...Asuka and company gave up trying to find a solution, seeing as the threat was gone."_

Wait... There. She had been looking for a solution, but there had been something else. What had Rin told him?

"_...not exactly keen on helping. At least not until Tomomi was able to persuade her..."_

"_A temporary seal was offered until they could find a more permanent solution."_

He stopped without warning and a figure he knew to be Yasuo collided with him.

"What is it?" asked the elder as he disentangled himself from the Kazekage.

"It's... your grandmother."

"What?" he half choked out.

"It was Asuka! She didn't even want to help Miu before! You're sister had to convince her and when she did, she used a temporary seal to protect her, but after the parents died, there was nobody left to perform the technique, so it was shrugged away. Except your damn grandmother had been studying her. Prior to their deaths she'd been testing on her to find a protection!" Gaara was raving like a lunatic and he knew it, but still, it didn't matter.

"Are you saying that one of my only two living relatives is a psychotic killer hell bent on destroying you?"

"She wants power and she saw my attraction to Miu as her way in."

"Power? How would she get power by killing you?"

"The village looks to the temple. They look to her. They'd need guidance and she'd be there. Fuck! It explains so much!"

"I have to go back to my sister. I would do a great many things to help her friend and to honour the village, but I cannot fight my own grandmother," Yasuo said softly, "You have my word I will not be involved in any way. I will only return to Konoha and see what I can do there. Any messages?"

"Tell my sister what I have told you. Tell only my sister, and she will know who else can be told."

"Good luck."

"You too."

Gaara remained silent and still as Yasuo's footsteps began to fade.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Naruto cried.

"Shut up, dobe. Does this mean you plan to burst into the temple and assassinate their leader? A spiritual leader to all of Suna and worshippers from all over the world?" Sasuke wondered aloud.

"Not exactly. I want to kill as few of the temple's women as possible. Preferably, just Asuka, but if others stand in my way..."

"Maybe you should have brought others?" Naruto offered, "I mean, you're lucky to even have us."

"A large crowd would draw attention."

"You will draw attention, Kazekage," Sasuke pointed out.

Gaara found himself very much disliking the Uchiha at the moment. How dare he recognize the flaws in all his plans and admonish him by pointing them out.

Sighing, he accepted the primitive line of thought would have them fail for sure.

"We can't use a total stranger either..."

"It's not like she knows you know," Naruto said.

They slowly continued walking, planning as they went.

"We need a justifiable reason for Gaara to be there," mused Sasuke.

Silence.

"IfAsuka had been looking for a cure before..." Gaara trailed off.

"Why not just say, _I heard Miu's family can control her and I need Asuka's advice because I heard she had been studying how the jutsu worked before_," suggested the blonde.

Gaara could have kissed Naruto. Instead he nodded, forgetting they couldn't see him.

"I'll bring the two of you and Isamu playing you off as my entourage of sorts. I'll say my brother and sister have captured Miu and rendered her unconscious to restrain her from causing any further destruction."

"Who's Isamu?" Naruto asked.

"My brother's assistant."

They responded with confusion. "How is he going to help us exactly?"

The honest truth was that Gaara wasn't sure. He just knew he could count on the boy for help. "Let's just get out of here and to his place," he sighed.

They began running again. He found the speed helped him ignore the memories all along the way that were laden with Miu. The feel of her hand in his and the way the fabric of her skirt teased his skin as they'd last walked through here.

Running was helping him escape the feelings these memories conjured, helping him away from the distraction of them.

They half tumbled through the exit. He remembered it well. Shaking his head, he gestured for the others to follow him.

Casting a final look back at the tunnel's hidden opening, he assembled plan "b". The damn underground path had to lead back to the temple.

Isamu was always ready to help – always looking to do what he could for his village, but this time when he opened the door, he felt instant exhaustion. "How can I help you?" he asked, neglecting to add 'this time' as badly as he wanted to.

"Isamu, this is Naruto and Sasuke from Konoha," Gaara introduced his friends. Lowering his voice, he continued, "I know who's behind this and I have a plan, but I need to take you along to make it seem more official."

"Okay..."

"I know I gave you a vacation and I promise we'll extend it two days for every day we've bothered you."

"That's not necessary. Just tell me what I need to do," he said with a heavy sigh. He waved the trio into his home and closed the door.

* * *

_There you have it. I'm trying to lighten it a little. It was starting to depress me even though I know what happens next._

_DLH_


	27. Chapter 27

_Well, now that he's figured out who's behind it, it just has to find out how and triumph over her and what not. I know, you're totally wondering what took him so long, right? Sorry, guess I just can't manage to foreshadow and be subtle. I'll improve, promise._

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

**

* * *

  
**

For the second time in as many days, Gaara sat on the couch in the modest living room of Isamu's family. He felt even more intrusive than the last time. His employee sat anxiously across from them, obviously troubled by something.

The Kazekage ignored the apparent discomfort in Isamu for a moment and accepted a cup of tea from the latter's mother.

"We are so honoured to receive you again," she told him, "And hosting your friends from Konoha is very exciting." She smiled at the other two.

Sasuke nodded in acknowledgment, but Naruto could not be so simple in response.

"It's really great to be here. This tea is awesome and your couch is so comfortable," he told her with a bright, Naruto smile.

"Why thank you. It's nice to see the hard life of a ninja hasn't made you cold."

"Isamu, I apologize for bothering you again. Your family is kind to receive us," Gaara interjected before Naruto could continue his conversation with the woman and further delay them.

"It is no problem," his mother replied.

"You said you needed help with something," Isamu answered.

"Yeah," he lowered his head and his voice before explaining the extent of the situation and what had to be done.

"Sounds like quite a predicament," said the mother.

"It does, but do you think it will work? That she won't be suspicious. I understand she isn't fond of you, Asuka I mean," said the son. He looked curiously to his leader. Trying to emphasize his words without speaking ill of the elder priestess, an act he knew would have him scolded without end.

"I'm well aware. That's why I want to bring you. These two will act as representatives of Konoha, here to return the act of peace. I'll make it seem as though they have no idea to what my questions are about. As though it's all very much under wraps."

"I think it'll work," encourage the woman.

"Of course you think it'll work, Mom," Isamu sighed, "It's your belief as a mother that everything people you enjoy the company of will do well, but that's not always the case."

They all stared at him silently for a moment.

"If you could excuse us a moment," Sasuke said to the woman calmly.

"Of course," she responded, looking at her son sadly, "I'll go prepare some cakes for you to bring to the Guardians."

They waited for the door to close before either spoke again.

"What is it?" Gaara demanded, staring Isamu dead in the eye.

"She already knows that you know, Kazekage."

"What?" Naruto blurted out quizzically.

"Asuka knows that you know she is controlling Miu."

"How do you know?" Gaara pressed.

"She's already threatened my family. Not to them, but to me. Not herself, but through a Guardian."

Silence engulfed them as they waited expectantly for an explanation.

Isamu closed his eyes and leaned forward, resting his face in his hands, his elbows on his knees. "It was yesterday afternoon..."

_Isamu walked quietly from his home to the Kazekage's office. Despite having vacation, he knew someone ought to check up on the elder brother and tend to the notices from the council of elders. After all, the old bastards seemed completely unaware of how serious the situation was and still insisted on arranging impossible meetings._

_In the Kazekage's office, while he sorted the papers that had gathered in the inbox, something caught his eye._

_A flash. Like the sun glinting on metal._

_At first, he thought nothing of it and continued working, shrugging off the odd happening. Unable to shake the nervous feelings developing, he began to shift back and forth, hoping to recreate the flash, proving it to be a trick of the light or something._

_There was nothing. No matter how he tried, he couldn't reproduce the flash._

_Trying his best to ignore the feeling now, he scribbled a memo to the council and placed it on the Kazekage's door before leaving as quickly as he could._

_Kankuro was out and he had no reason and no desire to stay in an office that had suddenly become very creepy in its odd emptiness._

_Outside, he greeted the ninja on guard as he passed._

_Heading through the streets, he found them unusually desolate. Something was certainly amiss._

"_You walk alone? Without fear of us?" asked a woman's voice._

_He turned to see the street was definitely empty. He was alone. Unquestionably alone. He had to be hearing things. There wasn't even a place to hide around these buildings._

_Turning slowly back to his path, he continued along, more disturbed than he had been since Miu had attacked him._

_Suddenly, a cart rode by quickly, pulled by oxen – a curious sight – and something shining and black through the air like a dart._

_Before he could react, the cart was gone and he was left with only the strange object._

_Upon examination, he recognized it to be a raven's feather, weighted at the tip with a few pebbles and a slip of paper wrapped around it._

"_We know the Kazekage dares to blame Asuka and we will not be swayed by his petty desperations for power, even if the others were. The Guradians, those of us who really are worthy of the title, stand behind her. Take care of your family, Isamu."_

Isamu, pulled the slip from his breast pocket and offered it to the Kazekage.

"Dammit..." His chest tightened, but Gaara knew he'd have to revamp the plan and he couldn't include Isamu. "Forget everything we've told you. I'll arrange for you all to take a trip until this is dealt with."

"No."

Looking up from the slip, he was astounded to find the young man in front of him staring back, looking shockingly serious.

"My family isn't going anywhere. Even if they wanted to, my father is in no condition to travel. I'll come with you and we'll end this before they have a chance to cause them any harm."

He wanted to argue, but there really seemed to be no point.

"So what do we do, Gaara?" Naruto asked, "I think we should just storm in with as many ninjas as you've got and take the old hag down and anyone who stands in the way! Quick and clean. "

"I can't do that. Genocide is a crime."

"Genocide?"

"Forget it dobe, that can't be done. Leave it at that and stop wasting our time," Sasuke growled.

"If she already knows, we might as well go to Kankuro and tell him everything," surrendered the red-head before Naruto could argue.

"When did this happen?" Sasuke asked suddenly, looking at Isamu.

"Last night."

"Looks like she overestimated you! You didn't figure it out until this morning!" Naruto laughed, pointing at Gaara.

More than anything, the Kazekage wanted to turn around and snap his throat, instead he said, "Last night I was too concerned with getting Miu somewhere safe to think about who was behind it."

The tone in his voice killed the potential for further conversation.

Kankuro was found fairly quickly once they arrived.

"Gaara? No. You have to be with Miu," said the elder brother as soon as he sighted the four. He rushed over and began to usher them back towards the door again.

"Kankuro, I know – "

"Yes, Asuka is behind it. Gaara, she's already _been here_. She's gone to find Miu. She's taking her back at all costs. She's a fucking lunatic. She's headed for Konoha as we speak, and we know she's probably using those tunnels, and – "

It was Gaara's turn to interrupt, "Let's get to the tunnels now."

In a flash, they were tearing back through the village. Concerned villagers looked on with worried faces. Some followed.

"Stay back!" Gaara roared at them. "This fight isn't yours! Stay here where it's safe!"

"But Kazekage, your fight is ours!"

"What is going on?"

"Who dares to threaten you, Kazekage?"

They all called out various questions and curiosities of the same thought. Gaara was forced to deal with them, well, forced to force someone else to deal with them anyway. "Isamu...."

"I'm on it," he answered dutifully.

As they barrelled onward, Gaara couldn't hear what the young man was telling the villagers, but they seemed instantly satisfied with it. He definitely deserved a raise.

When they arrived at the tunnel, Gaara's mind was a blur and all he could think of was killing Asuka. He hadn't felt this way in many years. This urge, desire... no _need_ to kill. He looked to his two friends and brother as they each entered. Unspoken conversation passed between them.

She already knew they were coming, so there was no need to sneak along.

Running through the tunnels again, Gaara could smell burnt moss. She was moving quickly as well, having accidentally allowed her torch to graze the moss growing on the ancient walls.

Ahead the light source came into view and the red-head realized something wonderful.

'_She doesn't know that we know about the tunnels...'_

He froze, and his team followed suit. Looking ahead, they saw their target and only two Guardians, standing still in the light of their torch. Apparently, in thinking her enemy had no idea about the tunnels; she chose to take little precaution for if there should be an attack on her there.

Now however, they looked a little more alert. No doubt having heard the pounding of their feet on the dirt as they ran.

"Who goes there?" she demanded.

Before Gaara could give any sort of command. His brother took action and sent forth his doll in the form of Tomomi.

"Granddaughter?" she questioned as she drew closer to the pretend girl.

They readied themselves, it would only take a few moments for her to realize something was amiss.

"I suppose all that noise was you? Not alone though... Never alone. You brought that wretched sinner with you, didn't you?"

Naruto nearly ran forward, but Gaara stopped him. She didn't think they were there at all, she thought Tomomi was with...

"Rin! As your leader I command you to show yourself."

The three opponents were stood there, torches held high, facing in their direction. They were barely concealed behind the bend in the tunnel. There position gave them an ideal view though, as the woman the high priestess demanded to see, appeared in the light behind them.

"As you wish," she said in her usual unimpressed tone. She smiled at the fake Tomomi ahead of her before grabbing the nearest Gaurdian and converting her into a human shield.

"Now," Gaara managed to whisper, awestruck by the powerful ally he'd attained.

The four of them all ran head on into the fight. Respectfully, the other three carried on to assist in the battle against the Guardians, leaving Gaara to face down Asuka.

She stared at him with eyes that seemed so cold and snake-like he wondered how he could have not found her character suspect sooner.

She twirled her staff above her head, grinning wildly.

He rushed in to punch her, aiming for her throat, but something blue flashed and his hand stung.

"The Great protects me," she laughed, "and you will see what true power really is."

As her staff slowed it's spinning, he sensed something awful was about to happen. He knew what true power was, he'd had something essentially the same before, what now felt like lifetimes ago he had held it. He knew that crazed look, because he'd once worn one similar.

Back when he had been a savage killer, taking revenge on everyone for the wrongs they had never committed. Back when he'd basically been possessed.

No, they were nothing alike. She had clawed her way to this position and intended to be a threat.

Finally, the staff stopped spinning. It glowed with infused chakra and she thrust it toward the ground as quickly as she could, with as much force as her old arms could put forth.

The staff couldn't touch the floor, he realized.

Disregarding his own safety, he reached forward and grabbed it. His eyes closed at the brightness of the light that emanated from the wooden staff.

A hand clasped over his, helping him to stop the movement.

He looked up and was dumbfounded by what he saw.

* * *

_That's it for now. The fight concludes in the next chapter and after that, there's very little left to write. I think there's about three chapters left before it's finished. Maybe two. I'm so excited._

_**However, I am NOT POSTING THE NEXT CHAPTER until I get ONE REVIEW for this one.**_

_(Bold, italics, underline means I'm serious! :P)_

_I know people are reading it. The hits are in the hundreds, but nobody's reviewing. At first it didn't bother me, but now, it's getting under my skin just a tad. Okay, a lot, but can you blame me? Is it wrong to want a little feedback?_

_REVIEW!_

_DLH_


	28. Chapter 28

_Before this chapter begins, I wanna give a big thanks to __**Crimson Fade **__and __**fanofanime**__ for their reviews. Thanks for succumbing to my bratty demands!_

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

**

* * *

  
**

Gaara looked up to see the face of whomever had come to his aide and he was shocked. There stood Miu, one arm locked around Asuka's throat, another clasped over Gaara's grip on the staff.

As the glow of chakra began to fade from the staff, he could see her more clearly. Unable to contain himself he tore the staff from its user's hand and easily snapped it in half. Casting it aside, he looked at Miu anxiously, her neck was heavily bandaged, but she seemed otherwise healthy.

There were tears upon her cheeks.

He drew as close as he dared. Feeling as though if he got too near her, she'd vanish.

Swallowing, he reached a hand to her cheek, gently wiping away the tears that had fallen. The action was in vain though, as it only seemed to cause more to fall.

Between them, Asuka wheezed, her breathing haggard and laboured.

Suddenly, to his right, he saw Sasuke and Naruto pulling the corpses of the two Guardians along, heading in a direction dictated by Rin's gesturing.

Rin herself came up and took Asuka from Miu, gripping the old witch by the arms and leading her out as a prisoner.

The real Tomomi passed by, joining Rin, not looking her grandmother in the face. Her brother followed close behind her.

Those who came next were a surprise, Sakura and Airi – the young woman Kankuro had danced with at the peace treaty celebration – approached them.

Sakura eyed Miu's throat, "How are you feeling?"

"Strange..." she paused, "and frightened."

The pink haired kunoichi looked at him very seriously. "She needs rest Gaara. After everything that's happened, I don't recommend the temple."

He nodded as she left. Airi smiled at him and trailed after Sakura.

Kankuro winked at him as he passed, not stopping to say or do a thing. Somehow, the behaviour made everything feel more normal. His brother was back to being a dog and that meant it was over. It had to.

"Come on," he finally managed to croak to Miu, "It's gonna be okay now."

She looked at him, a noticeable amount of doubt in her eyes.

He grinned, inexplicably overwhelmed by happiness and scooped her up as gently as he could. She looked beyond shocked.

"Kazekage, I can walk," she told him, her tone not concealing the astonishment she obviously felt.

"Call me Gaara and Sakura said you should rest."

The feeling that swelled in his chest was an odd one. Was this what it was like to be a hero? Not that it had been his goal, but the idea that he might be in some way hit him suddenly as he carried this beautiful girl he'd fought so hard to protect out of the tunnels.

He looked down at her. She had drifted off, asleep by her own will for a change.

Smiling, he looked back up, only to find that everyone seemed to have decided they would walk much faster than him, leaving him basically alone.

Picking up his pace, he spotted the exit; it was being held open... by Isamu?

He climbed through and thanked the assistant. A great deal of cheering nearly deafened him and Miu awoke. What must have been the whole damn village was standing there, cheering for them. For him.

This was what it was like to have your villagers love you? He could definitely get used to it.

He recognized someone. Someone from the temple. "The women of the temple are here?" he asked Isamu.

"Yeah, I took care of rallying the residents. They wanted to help, so I said we could wait here and watch for signs of trouble. Than your sister came, all these bloody women came with her. No offense, Miss Miu, but they are a rowdy bunch." He smiled sheepishly at the Guardian.

Gaara looked about frantically, unable to see his sister, but suddenly really wanting to.

He didn't argue when Miu asked to be allowed to stand on her own two feet. She wobbled lightly and he looped an arm around her waist quickly. "You know, for stability," he told her.

She smiled at him, her face pink with blush.

"Whoot! Show 'em the smooth moves of the Sabaku family!" shouted his brother.

"Shut up or I'll – " he began.

"KILL YOU!!!!!!!!" the crowd finished for him.

"Let's get back to the village," Temari suggested as she approached him.

Without his answer, the villagers immediately began to do so, obeying Temari's will without question or confirmation.

"Where's Shino?" Miu asked from Gaara's side, speaking softly.

"He's in Konoha making his report. The Hokage wanted to know how this turned out."

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you... caused everyone."

"You didn't cause any trouble. Asuka did," Gaara told her.

"Still... I will make my rounds to everyone and apologize. Though, apparently I missed a lot of this journey... Please do not let me overlook anyone who helped me."

"Alright," Temari answered with a smile, "You should probably start with Isamu and his family." She gestured to the man who had joined his family ahead of them.

Miu nodded, than paled, "Where are Aiko and Yumi?"

"They're with the Guardians... or they were. Yumi actually has an admirer. From Konoha. He may have already found her. He said he was coming."

"Temari, how did everyone end up in the tunnel?" Gaara asked, suddenly realising the oddness of their perfect timing.

"Yasuo came back and told us everything. Tsunade didn't like the vulnerable position it left Konoha in, so we all assured her we'd protect the tunnels and well, Asuka apparently can't travel quietly. We heard her coming from nearly a mile away."

"I didn't realize Airi was a ninja."

"She isn't. She's just a citizen actually, but there was no stopping her from following us. She was kinda useful though. She's quick and comfortable being a distraction. Plus, she added to our numbers. You should have seen the faces of the Guardians Asuka had with her when they realized how many of us there were."

So the party traveled back to the village, a celebration beginning as they moved.

Being at the back of the pack, the party was fully underway by the time he and Miu arrived.

The same 'instant party' ways that had gone down in Konoha.

Someone hard started playing music, again a song very foreign to him, but when the voice cut in, it felt familiar. He looked at Miu beside him, to gather whether she would want something before he put her to bed.

She looked ridiculously excited, singing along with the robotic, masculine voice.

"_I wish to give, to take, to make, to check, I wanna see it happen  
I want to see, to be, the one that plays the game without no fears and regrets  
I want to know you, better than I know myself  
I want to feel the end, and to enjoy the consequence_

_I'm playing the game  
the one that will take me to my end  
I'm waiting for the rain...  
to wash who I am_"

She looked at him, smiling, and said "This is Infected Mushroom! It's like last time!"

He smiled back. Of course, that's why the voice was familiar. It was the same artist as their party in Konoha. How odd and lucky that the person picking the music would select the same band.

Miu was apparently invigorated by the hypnotic music and she gave him no choice as she dragged him into the crowd to dance.

He was remarkably overjoyed and mortified at the same time.

She danced wildly and beautifully, while he swayed out of time with the beat rather awkwardly.

His humiliation was furthered when he spotted little Yumi, dancing with Konohamaru. Both doing a considerably better job than him.

Across from him, Miu said something he couldn't understand or even really hear over the noise.

"What?" he shouted.

She leaned in, her hands on his chest, and spoke directly into his ear.

"I said, 'Hey, this song is pretty much over anyway, do you want to go sit down or something?'" Miu asked him again, her breath whispering across his ear as she spoke.

He grinned and found the confidence to slide his hands onto her hips. Finally really getting to touch the black fabric that had teased him so relentlessly since the day they had first met.

"I can't hear you, what did you say?" he lied.

She stopped moving and looked at him curiously. For a moment, he thought he was in trouble, that maybe he'd crossed a line.

Then she smiled and grasped his right hand in her left one and led him out of the crowd.

It was then that he regretted not taking her straight to a room where she could sleep. She looked like she had been painted white gurgled something incomprehensible before collapsing into him.

Sakura had warned him she needed rest.

He frowned, unhappy with himself for having been so stupid. Lifting her into his arms – a position he had grown quite accustomed to – he carried her to his own quarters.

Nobody seemed to notice there was something wrong and it would seem that everyone who resided and worked in the damn building was out at the party.

They were completely alone.

Too bad she was unconscious.

He slipped her sandals off her feet and placed her under the covers of his bed. Leaving the bathroom light on, in case she woke during the night, he found a bottle of water and left it on the night stand.

Now he was left with a real problem. He couldn't leave her alone. What if she got worse? But if he stayed, what would she think of him in the morning?

The weight of his eyelids battled furiously against staying awake much longer.

He looked at her, sleeping beneath the blankets and he did the most logical thing he could think of. He took a blanket and pillow from another room and slept on the floor.

A week later, Gaara sat in his office, the early morning hours passing by quickly as he caught up on all the work he'd missed while on his own personal quest.

It was nearly seven am, when a knock came at his door and he wondered who it could be at that hour in the morning. His heart skipped a beat as he considered perhaps Miu was up and about and looking for him.

"Come in!" he called out, trying not to sound as anxious as he felt.

Isamu entered, Kankuro and Shino behind him.

"Miu's healthy enough to leave the bedroom," his brother blurted out.

Gaara was on his feet in an instant, but Shino was clearly blocking the door.

"Yes, she is," Isamu sighed, "but, you can't see her just yet. She in the bath. Temari has promised to take care of her for the time being. She and Miu have thought it would be nice to have a breakfast in the village. That place she likes. You know, the one you hate that doesn't serve meat?"

"I'll be there."

"Then start getting ready. There's a table booked for a specific time. We are apparently meeting some people," Isamu added.

"Also, I want to talk to you later," Shino told him.

Gaara somehow got the impression that the bug house was smiling at him, so he smiled back.

He'd been doing a lot of that. Smiling that is. Strange.

He was ready as quickly as he could manage and the four men regrouped at the door, waiting for the women to join them.

They finally arrived fifteen minutes later. Temari appeared first, holding the door for Miu.

"You don't have to treat me so delicately, I feel great," the latter protested. She looked to the group and her face turned blood red. "I am so much trouble. I – " she started.

"Well, I'm starving," Kankuro interrupted.

"So am I," Isamu agreed.

"Me as well, Shino added.

"Same here," Gaara said with a grin at Miu.

She fell into step beside him. "I really do want to apologize to everyone."

"You've already apologized everyone to death. We don't want to hear it anymore," Kankuro told her.

It was true, all she had done while confined to the bedroom to rest was write letters of apology and apologize to everyone who had gone to see her.

At the cafe, Gaara easily discovered which table was theirs.

Tomomi and Rin were seated at a large table, lecturing Aiko about something. Yumi was sipping her water and listening quietly.

"Congratulations!" Temari said before she sat.

"Thank you," Rin replied.

"I'm very happy for you," Miu told the two women as she greeted them with hugs.

"We're happy for you as well," Tomomi said as she sat back down.

"MIU!" Aiko jumped from her chair and launched herself at the Guardian. Her friend patiently waited her turn.

"Before we eat, we'd like to take care of some business," Rin told them.

Gaara nearly smashed his head on the table. He did not want to talk about anything related to work; he was already drowning in it himself.

"First of all, as new co-head priestesses of the Oasis Temple, we'd like to officially create a new position that we think is very important. An in village representative. She will of course need housing, but that can be worked out later," Rin looked directly at Miu, "Second, seeing as you already have such strong ties to the village, it only makes sense that you take the job."

There really was no room to argue with her, not that anyone at the table wanted to.

"Finally, we need to arrange a trip to Konoha. To thank them for all they have done for us. We'd like you to come, Miu, for obvious reasons."

"Of course!" she gasped.

"Alright, now, let's eat," Tomomi suggested.

The conversation dragged into every possible direction until...

"So, the Kazekage rescued you, it's just like a fairytale!" Aiko squealed.

"Yes, I suppose. A very tragic fairytale," Miu replied with a frown.

"Aiko, don't talk about it anymore. You know how she feels about it," Yumi warned.

"Yeah, well, everybody needs to be rescued sometimes," Aiko argued, "Even her." She looked back to her mentor. "Does this mean he's gonna take care of you all the time now?" she asked.

"Sure," Gaara answered.

"No," Miu answered at the same time.

They looked at one another.

"I don't need to be protected. I can take care of myself," she told him.

"I didn't say that, but..." he trailed off.

"But, what? You think you're stronger than me?" she pressed.

"Well, I am the Kazekage for a reason."

"Fine, after breakfast, you and me, the sand dunes. We're gonna settle this."

"You're on."

* * *

_I know for sure now that the next chapter will be the second last. This fic will be exactly thirty chapters._

_This one was a little longer than most, but it just kept coming and I don't think it's too drawn out. I really needed to get to the rematch challenge at breakfast, but I couldn't bring myself to rush through anymore than this._

_Hope you all like it._

_DLH_

_By the by, the song was "__**I Wish**__" by __**Infected Mushroom**__. I am dead over heels for them now, thanks to my beta._


	29. Chapter 29

_So here it is, yet another battle out in the sand dunes between these two. They haven't done this since.... Chapter Seventeen. I kind of liked the idea of the playback in familiarity. It gets a little sexy, but nothing to crazy in this chapter. Consider yourself warned._

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

**

* * *

  
**

The great sand dunes swirled up around them, creating a fragile scenery that was entirely unaffected by the events of the recent past. They were as they always were, tall and wild and intimidating to outsiders.

Before, they had traveled as a group to these dunes. Only to have the pair abandoned at the very last minute. This time, knowing one another better, they had consented to come alone. Not bothering with the trouble of trying to force them along.

Gaara walked swiftly, the beauty of nature's creations was – as always – lost on him. The only beauty his eyes cared to see strode alongside him, with her long legs taking graceful steps to keep pace with him.

The black fabric that she passed for clothing glistened slightly as the sunlight struck its silky being. From head to toe her skin was flawless, save for a particularly nasty scar that had formed along her neck. He shuddered as he remembered how it had come to be there.

"I suppose I should start doing something to conceal it if it makes others so unhappy," Miu mused aloud as though reading his thoughts. She gave him an apologetic look.

Unable to lie about how the scar made him feel, he decided it was wisest to stay quiet. His silence apparently spoke volumes.

"So you agree with that," she murmured. Her hand rose to her neck and she trailed her fingers along the healed injury. Her eyes glazed over in a way that suggested she too was reflecting on its existence.

He frowned as he could see in her face that she was steadily growing more self conscious about the appearance of her neck.

"This should be far enough," he told her, hoping the subject change would be effective, "Are you sure you want to do this?" It was genuine concern that had him ask. She didn't seem up for a fight with that sad look upon her attractive face.

The look she wore quickly changed though, having taken the question as a challenge.

"Are _you_ sure _you_ want to do this?" she asked with a hinting tease in her voice. Her eyes were suddenly playful and she dashed a few paces across the sand from him.

He grinned, appreciative of the lightened mood, he watched her take stance. Remembering the technique she'd used last time to lower his guard, he mentally declared he would not cave so easily this time.

Of course, she did something totally different this time.

Moments after he took his position, she tore across the space between them. She jumped to dodge the surprised punch he threw her way. As she came down, she kept her legs spread wide and landed on her hands.

She used her hands to spin herself in a way that reminded Gaara of this strange dance fad that had been in just before he had become Kazekage. They had called it break dancing.

He let her take out his knees, and fell straight on top of her, knowing she hadn't anticipated it.

She was stunned as he landed on top of her, pinning to the ground.

"Damn it," she breathed as she tried to squirm out of the hold. She seemed to surrender that she was stuck and at his mercy.

He chuckled, "Looks like I win. So quickly too, but don't worry, I'll tell everyone you lasted longer."

Before he realized what she was doing, her hands were up the front of his shirt, gliding along his chest. She flashed him a mischievous smile and pushed the fabric up and over his head.

He had to release her to pull away the garment. Balanced on one hand, he was momentarily significantly vulnerable – a situation of which she took full advantage.

She flipped him onto his back and pounced on top of him. When he could see again, he recognized the familiarity of this position. He sat up on his elbows. "You really like this position, hm?" He dared to joke.

She flushed and immediately turned red.

A moment of silence before...

She slipped her arms around her neck and leaned into him. "Maybe I do," she whispered.

It was his turn to be taken aback, but he wasn't sure why he was surprised. This was what he'd wanted and after everything that had happened this sort of thing really shouldn't be a shock... but still, it was.

"Hey," he whispered and she looked up at him.

Feeling bold, he leaned in.

The last time had only been a fleeting moment, more a caress of mouths than a kiss. This time however, he was determined to try for a little better.

As their lips touched, he felt small electric vibrations roll though him. They only grew as he began to ponder his next move. Of course, all his trains of thought were derailed when they hit the 'wild sex in the middle of the desert' junction.

Almost instinctively, he rolled his tongue over her lips. She stiffened a moment, but slowly opened her mouth. Her body relaxed again and he brave to slide a hand behind her to rest in the small of her back.

The electricity that had been simple sparks in his body before grew stronger and more vivid as she slid one delicate hand up into his hair, massaging the top of his neck.

He couldn't help himself. What had originally been intended as a deep kiss became an overwhelming need for more. The cloth of her shirt that he now danced his fingers across reminded him that he had once been curious as to find out how it might be removed.

He found out quickly and was impressed by its convenient simplicity.

Her free hand had now worked back up into the fabric of his shirt, tracing her delicate fingers all about his chest in the most provocative of ways.

Groaning, he noticed his arm was becoming numb from the position they were in and he rolled over, her on her back beneath him. She gasped as the heated sand touched against her completely bare back, warming her flesh.

(A/N: This scene stops here for – hopefully – obvious reasons...)

It was lunch by the time they made it back to their friends, who were all curious about the record long spar the two had just been gone for.

"So who won?" Kankuro asked.

"I did," they both answered in unison.

The others stared at them curiously.

"He doesn't take losing very well, does he?" Miu said before he could think of anything to say.

"No he doesn't," laughed Temari.

"I didn't think so," she smiled as she looked at him, "If it makes you feel better, I suppose you can tell people you won. I wouldn't want you to look bad in the eyes of the villagers."

"I did win," Gaara argued in spite of himself.

"There's sand in your hair," Aiko pointed to Miu's hair as she spoke.

"They were fighting in the desert," Kankuro deadpanned.

"Koibito! You should be taking my side here!"

Finally, they all began to separate. Miu smiled warmly at him, before following her new leaders to the temple. "I'll be back tomorrow, but I should go back for tonight," she promised.

Gaara nodded, not sure why they were being so secretive about anything aside from specifics, after all, everyone would be supportive of their relationship.

Sighing he watched her leave and then returned to his own siblings, who were apparently not the least bit fooled even though they had pretended to be.

They stood there, both with arms crossed – mind you for entirely different reasons – and staring at him with expectant looks.

"Please tell me you did not actually do what I think you just did in the _desert_," Temari said.

"Please tell me you did and give the details!" His brother exclaimed.

Gaara ignored both of them and headed for home.

"Gaara," his sister warned.

"Come on," Kankuro plead.

He continued to ignore them, only smiling in response, a hint big enough to tell them what they needed to know.

"I knew it," Temari sighed.

"Damn, you better tell me everything as soon as miss buzz-kill is out of earshot."

Adrift on the winds of joy, he couldn't be bothered to deal with them. He meandered through the hallways until he found his room. He admired the bed for having had Miu sleep in it for a week and a day.

Feeling youthful and even a little giddy, he allowed himself to collapse onto backwards. It was only than that he realized he was tired.

Well, it had been a tiring morning...

He was awakened by the gentle knock of someone at his door. Opening his eyes, the sun prodded him suggesting he hadn't slept the day away.

"Who is it?" he called when the knocking came again.

"It's Shino," replied the knocker.

He stood and walked over to open the door. Shino was on the other side and pushed through, closing the door behind him. Behaving rather out of character for the usually calm Aburame.

"What's going on?" Gaara demanded, suddenly feeling paranoid.

"Temari doesn't know I'm here. My family is in the village shopping. I know its short notice, but I think tonight is the night. I want to propose tonight," he rambled as he ran a hand through his own hair.

It took Gaara a groggy moment to process the request. "Yeah," he said finally, "She definitely won't be expecting it. What do you need me to do?"

"Well, nothing really, I guess I just wanted to warn you. I've already asked Isamu to be sure there's a huge dinner prepared."

"Have you told Kankuro?"

"No."

There was a pause.

"I'll tell him," the red-head said.

"I can tell him myself. I just thought I would tell the more rational sibling first."

They both laughed. Another bought of silence settled over them comfortably.

"Gaara? Are you awake yet?" Temari's voice came from behind the door.

"Uh, yeah," he answered, trying to sound as though he was really just waking. He looked to his future brother in law, before quickly gesturing to the window.

When he opened the door for Temari, he stifled a fake yawn for good measure. She rolled her eyes.

"Come on," she said, "I want to show you the room we picked for Miu to have." She gave him a smile. "She needs to have her own room for when she realizes you sprawl across the bed like a drunken prostitute."

He followed her into the hall, down to a room about four doors away and on the opposite side. It overlooked the village. There was an assortment of paint chips in a variety of colours strewn over the standard guest bed the room contained.

"I still haven't picked colours..." Temari trailed off as she connected – with her strong, sisterly instincts – where he was looking with what she figured he'd be thinking.

Gaara tried to distract her from the fact that he himself was so distracted. He could not possibly tell her why he was, after all, it was supposed to be a surprise.

"Could you stop smiling like that? One wild romp in the desert with a woman of the cloth and you won't stop grinning," she grumbled.

He almost told her that the smile he wore had very little to do with the happenings between he and Miu – though the images conjured were very pleasant – but again, couldn't for fear of ruining everything.

In spite of himself, he smiled even more.

"God, you've spent too much time with Kankuro. You're such a pervert."

The day passed without much further incident. The two brothers and the staff managed to keep the secret of the proposal very well. They let only one hint slip that something was up. That was, asking Temari to eat as a family, and not the other way around.

It was thanks to Miu that she was not suspicious.

Upon arrival, Miu informed Gaara through a kiss to his cheek that she was already well aware of the plan for she had met Shino in the village while shopping.

"Good, than you can call her for dinner. It won't look as strange if you ask," he told her before kissing her as desperately as he desired.

"I should go now than. So it doesn't seem too sudden." She smiled at him and slipped away, giggling.

When the three siblings and their guests sat to the table, Gaara noticed the way his brother kept looking at Miu and grinning. She looked at him, a flash of annoyance in her eyes.

'He knows nothing. I said nothing,' he mouthed.

She sighed and looked Kankuro dead in the eye. "Just say whatever you're thinking already before dinner is served and you somehow ruin it with something inappropriately timed..."

Kankuro opened his mouth, than shut it again. He apparently had no interest in what the consequence might be for saying what he thought, which for the record, was absolutely perverse and involved sand stuck to your naughty bits.

The food was not yet out, when Isamu came to inform them that Temari had surprise visitors.

They stood respectfully as Shino and his parents arrived. The eldest Subaku hugged them all excitedly and thanked them for coming. Everyone else shook hands and the like.

"What brings everyone here?" she asked with delighted shock.

Gaara could barely contain himself. His sister was so blissfully unaware of the upcoming events.

"Well," Shino said reaching for her hand, "I thought that it was only right that everyone was together..." Her eyes grew wide as she slowly dared to hope. "... when I asked you..." She looked around and back at him. "... to..." He swallowed. "...marry me."

She squealed. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Of course! I can't believe this! Oh thank the Great! YES!"

Gaara watched as his sister latched her arms around her now fiancé's neck, joyful tears trickling over her cheeks.

When she finally let go of him, she hugged his parents, particularly his mother, very tightly. After, she turned her eyes on her brothers and pulled them into a family hug.

"Congratulations," Gaara managed to choke out through the death grip she had locked them in.

"Yeah, we're glad you're happy," Kankuro added.

She released them and looked back at Shino, pulling him into a kiss this time, making the Aburame blush.

When she finally calmed herself enough to stop attacking people with affection, Shino actually took out a small box and flipped it open.

As the ring slid onto her finger, Gaara thought he'd never seen his sister so happy. She was so unbelievably overjoyed.

Beside him Miu grasped his hand. They smiled at one another before everyone seated themselves.

Isamu quickly offered his congratulations and made to leave.

"Wait," Shino said to the young man, "Mom, do you have it?"

"Yes, of course, right here," she replied, revealing a package. A basket wrapped in clear plastic full of teas and other Konoha specialties. She handed it to the confused Isamu.

"For your mother," Shino told him.

"You remembered!" Temari cheered her beloved. She turned her eyes to Isamu. "That should tie her over until she actually gets to go herself. I mean, our next trip, your family has to come."

"Thank you," he managed to say.

* * *

_Here you have it, the second last chapter. I wanted to kind of give everyone a happy ending before I actually ended the fic. I really grew to love Isamu and his family in spite of myself – he was originally going to be a spy, but I couldn't bring myself to do it._

_Expect the new and final chapter very soon._

_DLH_


	30. Chapter 30

_So, here we are, at the end. The final chapter. I want to thank everyone for sticking with me through all this ridiculouness from taking forever to post to revamping the earlier chapters that looked like trash. Thanks so much for all the reviews. All the criticisms and encouragement. _

_God, I feel like I've just won some sort of beauty pageant, babbling like a twit._

_Anyway, there has been a time skip, as in a little time has elapsed since the previous chapter. Don't worry; there aren't any kids or anything that wasn't already there. I am not going to pull a J.K. Rowling on you. _

_I personally feel this is the perfect way to end the fic, but I'd still be willing to tweak it if people disagree._

_Here goes everything._

**Chapter Thirty**

The sun rose over Suna and reached its finger-like rays in through the window of the Kazekage's office. Dust particles danced lazily as they basked in the morning's gentle kiss. The exquisitely patterned glass cast unique shapes all about the room in a variety of colours, reminding any onlooker of a kaleidoscope they may have played with as a child. The beauty of the stained glass, the sun and the hypnotic dance of the dust were all lost on the red-haired Kazekage though. With his head down he continued to scrawl.

There was a knock on the door to his office.

"Come in," he replied.

Delicate footsteps toed across the wooden floor and up behind him. Long, slender arms wrapped around his neck and lips collided with his cheek.

"You've been in here for hours, is it really that hard to decide what to say?" Miu asked as she continued to hug him from behind.

"I've got it pretty much finished actually." He lifted the paper from his desk, revealing there were at least two more beneath it. Turning his head, he looked at her with a touch of anxiety, a need for approval.

She chuckled lightly and shook her head. "Speaking at your sister's wedding is a wonderful idea, but are you telling her life story?" The brunette teased, "Surely if you prattle on for this long everyone will fall asleep or worse... Mistake you for a member of the Elder Council!" She gasped dramatically.

He looked at her with feigned offense, before pulling her lithe frame into his lap. His hands crawled across her flesh, tickling her, something he'd only recently done for the first time.

Laughter and pleas for mercy echoed through his chambers, the joyous sounds concealing the approaching steps of whoever was in the hall.

"I'm glad to see you both so happy," Rin said, her voice, while softer than usual, was still sharp enough to silence them instantaneously. She placed a file upon the Kazekage's desk and he barely withheld a sigh. "It's the outline of Asuka's punishment and her crimes. We keep files on all these things for reference purposes. I thought you might like to know what we have planned for her, so I brought you a copy."

"Thanks," Miu said.

"And this," Rin tossed down another sheet, "is a form you need to sign dictating the details of custody in terms of Aiko and Yumi. They of course, don't want to be separated from you, but we believe it's important they continue their lessons at the Temple."

"Of course." Miu bowed her head and read over the custody agreement for her two apprentices. "You haven't specified in regards to holidays..." she trailed off as she looked up at her own mentor who was standing patiently beside the two.

"Well, that's something we'll have to deal with as it comes up. You know they will have tasks at the temple on holidays. They will be expected to lead visitors to prayer chambers and tend to the gardens. Plus the meditation. They could spend portions of the holidays with you but...."

Gaara slid from beneath Miu and left the room, leaving their discussion and his own paperwork behind him. The weight of one of his most important promises he'd ever made hung heavy on his shoulders.

His promise to speak at his sister's wedding. He hadn't slept the night before, instead lay awake toying with all the things he could say. Kankuro had opted to speak as well, and was steadfast in simply telling the story of how he'd found out about the two and the ass-whooping Temari had laid on him when he'd broached the subject.

The young Kazekage was surprised to find that he was outside. How had he managed to wind through the halls and straight out the doors? How had he not heard anyone speak to him in that entire time? Shrugging it off, he continued through the streets of the village he had such a bizzare relationship with.

As he passed by his sister's favourite cafe, he noticed a small boy sitting alone on the curb. His eyes were red and puffy and he had obviously been crying. Despite the gut feeling that told him he was a total failure with kids, he strolled over and sat beside the boy.

"Hey," he said.

"Go away..." mumbled the child, who apparently didn't realize who he was talking to.

"Why should I?"

"Cause I don't wanna talk to nobody."

"Fine don't talk. I'm just going to stay here with you until one of your parents shows up to get you."

"Why would you do that?"

Gaara paused. He wasn't really sure. After all, he had loads of things to get done. "Well, for starters, it's my job."

The little boy looked up at him now, and with an astounded look, recognized him. "Kazekage?!!?!"

Laughing softly to himself, he nodded, "Yeah."

Looking down and visibly ashamed, the boy stared at his small sandals with sudden fascination. A long silence passed before he found the courage to say what he so clearly wanted to. "You can't wait forever."

"Why would I have to wait that long?"

"My parents won't come."

"Why not?"

"They never do."

Before Gaara could say anymore, a girl in her teens ran up and stopped, panting for air in front of them. Sighting the Kazekage, she quickly dropped into a deep bow before turning to deal with the child beside him.

"Let's go home. I hope he hasn't bothered you Kazekage," she said quickly, bowing again.

"No."

There were a dozen questions he wanted to ask, but his voice had suddenly fled from him. Instead he watched as she passed a stuffed bear to the boy, who stood to follow her as they began to leave.

"Wait." Gaara got to his feet and looked at the pair. "You should pay a visit to the Oasis Temple. They will take care of you."

"They'll also split us apart. No offense intended to you or the residents of the Temple, but he's all I've got and he's not going anywhere without me."

"Then take this and you can come to see me if you ever need any help." He gave her all the cash in his pocket.

"Thank you."

The siblings left and Gaara realized how ironic it was that while he had been lost in thoughts about his own sister he had stumbled across these two.

It dawned on him exactly what he would talk about when he stood at his sister's wedding.

When he finally got back, he pushed into his office and found Miu reading over the file Rin had left for her in regards to Asuka's punishment. She didn't look up as he came in and there was a sadness apparent in her eyes. "Asuka... She was an idol to me. I can't believe all this time she saw me as nothing more than a pawn. Not even caring enough to hate me. Just using me."

A tear slid down her cheek and landed upon the paper in front of her.

Gaara's stomach immediately began to twist and tear, sending burning sensations all through. He rushed over to her side and took the folder from her. Closing it, he tossed it onto the floor and pulled her into his arms.

"I'm not sure her opinion of you should matter. After all, Asuka was just a crazy bitch," he told her, for a lack of better things to say.

A strange choking sound came from the face of Miu which was buried in his chest. He pulled back slightly; concerned he could be smothering her. As it turned out, she was just transitioning from tears to laughter.

She pressed her lips roughly to his and then sat back down, continuing to laugh. "You're too sweet Gaara," she told him.

When her laughter subsided, she asked, "So, where did you go when you left earlier?"

"Just a walk. Clear my mind. Figure out what I'm going o say at Temari's wedding."

"You know what you're going to say?"

"Yeah. I also know I'm going to have to rebudget the earnings from our taxes so I can start a fund for an orphaned children. Like a welfare or something."

"Learning from your past, hm? Memories triggered by this wedding speech?"

"You could say that."

"Wanna tell me about it?"

"Maybe another time. I'm exhausted. I think I'm going to take a nap."

"A nap? Like an old man? Like an Elder?" Miu teased as she grasped onto his arm and strolled along through the hallway with him.

"Not an old man nap. A fatigued leader nap. You're more than welcome to join me if you like."

"Kazekage," said a passing maid, "That's not a nap, that's a quickie."

"You lot need to stay out of my personal affairs or I'll fire every last one of you!" He shouted, making the little woman scramble away.

"A little defensive, aren't you? What other affairs of yours have they dabbled in?"

"Forget it," Gaara's mind flashed back to the embarrassing conversation he'd overheard the staff having about him and his bath-time activities. He smiled awkwardly at Miu, not interested in so humiliating himself with an answer to her question.

She didn't seem the perturbed in the slightest by his non-response, so the pair carried on quietly in the direction of his room.

Temari was in Konoha and having a mild panic attack while she stared at herself in the mirror. The dress was gorgeous and she was making it look ugly. She knew that was the case – despite the insistence that she was wrong from Shino's mother – because when the dress was on display in the bridal shop, it was to die for, however, on her, in this fitting room, it was ugly. Ergo, she was making the dress ugly.

Frowning she stomped back behind the curtained section and peeled out of the dress. A slender hand reached around and offered her another gown. _Great, something else to look unattractive in._

Grudgingly, she carefully put on the new garment.

Maybe it was her ninja lifestyle that made it difficult to accept herself in such a feminine way. I mean a wedding dress was a far cry from anything she'd ever had to wear before. With an annoyed sigh, she pushed aside the curtain and turned her back to her soon to be mother-in-law to be zipped up.

"There," whispered the older woman as she moved away. Temari faced her and saw a glint of tears in her eyes.

"I know it probably looks bad, but please don't cry," the nin plead.

"Just look at yourself!"

When she turned to see herself in the mirror that overtook the entire wall of the room, she was astounded.

The. Dress. Was. PERFECT!

Nearly hyperventilating, she did a quick twirl and it skirted her ankles gracefully. Damn, this thing wouldn't even need to be fitted! She squealed in a very girl manner and spun to thank the bridal attendant for finding this ultra-awesome dress, but instead found the familiar face of someone she hadn't seen in weeks.

"Tomomi?"

The Guardian only nodded in her usual polite, but silent way. Instead of speaking, she handed Temari an envelope and left the room quickly.

"What's it say?" asked Shino's mother.

"It's her RSVP to the wedding. She and Rin will be coming and bringing the kids of course." Temari smiled as she placed the paper on the velvet waiting seat and looked at herself again in the mirror. "I should have known it would take a lesbian to find the perfect dress for me."

Shino on the other hand, was his usually calm self and had already dealt with the final fitting for his tux. Now, he was watching the oldest of his future brothers-in-law grumble at himself in a mirror while the tailor lectured him about how ridiculous the face paint was going to make him look while he wore a suit.

"Don't you know who I am?" he shouted at the old man.

"Yeah, you're the moron who seems to think men should where whorish amounts of make-up!" The tailor yelled back.

"IT'S WAR PAINT!!!!"

The next morning, Gaara awoke from a comfortable sleep with Miu tucked in tightly beside him. Rolling over and smoothly sliding his arm from beneath her, he slipped out of bed and tottered sleepily to the bathroom.

They'd be leaving today to go to Konoha for his sister's wedding, which was the next day.

They'd be taking a proper carriage this time. The kind that when it pulled into Konoha would tell all the residents the Kazekage had arrived and thus, he had to be dressed the part. The robes were fine – a little warm and frustrating to fight in – but nothing to throw a mantrum (Read: Man + Tantrum = Mantrum. Thank you Tyra Banks) over. It was the damned hat... It was so.... Pointy...

"Remind me why you where a pyramid on your head again, Gaara," teased Miu as she stretched and sat up, wrapping a sheet around herself.

He sighed, "It's tradition."

"It's ugly."

"I know."

"Well, at least the robes look good on you."

Gaara smiled at her. He was about to point out that he was the youngest and best looking Kazekage ever, but something occurred to him and he scowled.

"What's wrong? You know I'm only making fun of you because I like you," Miu said. Now she stood up, wrapped in a thin cotton sheet and walked over to him.

"It's not that. I just realized, I'd never seen Chiyo wear this stupid costume... And none of the paintings of the previous Kazekages have them dressed in it either."

After much whining and complaining about his sudden realization, Gaara was finally seated inside the carriage with Miu at his side and the family of Isamu. A spread of fruits lay out before them. Irratible because of his hat and the lack of meat, the Kazekage sat silently. Maintaining a stony exterior, but mentally sulking.

Naruto was waiting at the main gates for the arrival of his friend. "They're taking sooooo long," he groaned.

"Well, they are coming from Suna. It is quite a ways to go," replied Hinata from beside him.

"Yeah..."

"And we did just get here," she added.

"That's true..."

"Also, I thought that we could have a little picnic, so I brought – " she began.

"Hinata! You're the BEST!" Naruto declared, cutting off her sentence.

Smiling, she opened the small bag to reveal sandwiches and canisters of soup. The blonde's eyes watered and he grinned widely.

Pulling his jacket off, he placed it on the ground. "Here, we can sit on my coat!"

When the Kazekage stepped out of the carriage, Miu on his arm, Naruto made whistled. Hinata chose a more respectable and traditional greeting and bowed deeply.

Rin smiled at the two. "Well, aren't you two just adorable together."

The pair blushed.

"Who are they?" Naruto asked, gesturing to the family that emerged from behind them.

"I'm Isamu, we've actually met before and this is my father – Ichirou, my mother – Kaede, my little sister –Etsuko, and my two younger brothers Yuudai and Yuuta. I work for the Kazekage."

"Miu, you should come with me, we have to get you fitted for your dress," Hinata whispered.

"My dress? I brought one."

"Your bridesmaid dress," Hinata explained.

"Temari didn't tell you?"

"Um. No."

"Well, do you want to be?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go than. I'm sure she just forgot in all the stress of planning."

The two women hurried off before Gaara could really think of anything to say. He looked at Isamu. "Do you all have things to wear?"

He nodded.

"Good, go get comfortable at the Inn and get something to eat. Something not fruit. Take this," he handed him a fistful of money from his pocket.

"Thank you Kazekage, you are too kind," Isamu's mother suddenly said.

"Shhhhhh...." Naruto laughed, "Don't tell people, you'll ruin his reputation."

After dress rehearsal and a supper with the Hokage – who was for the record, performing the ceremony because she apparently had that kind of power – Gaara and party were quite exhausted, however, his brother and Naruto were definitely up to something. Something that called for a great deal of whispering and secrecy.

"What?" Shino asked, looking at them with a barely concealed annoyance.

"You haven't had a bachelor party!" Naruto whispered excitedly.

"Don't...Just don't," replied the Aburame.

"Come on, we just get some dancers, some beers," Kankuro pressed, "It'll be fun."

"One, there are no _dancers_ in Konoha. Two, the wedding is nine hours and I should really get some sleep. Three, have you met your sister?"

Gaara simply nodded his agreement.

"Come on... That's no fun!" Naruto plead.

"Stop whining," Isamu told him without hesitation, "You have an extremely hot girlfriend. Why the hell would you wanna watch some floozy shake her boney ass?"

"I can't go see her right now, she's at home and her dad hates me."

"Boo hoo," Isamu mocked.

"Whatever, I'm going home than. See you in the am!" the blonde called as he jogged off down his street.

The group continued along until they hit the Inn. Once inside, they looked at Shino with uncertainty. He simply shrugged. "My Mom's idea. Your sister is going to have a million things to do before she leaves, I just have to put on a tux and not throw up."

"Throw up?" Kankuro asked.

"I vomit when I'm really nervous."

"No way!"

"Yes. Now never speak of this again."

"Like hell, I might mention it in my speech."

Finding their way to their rooms, Gaara was thankful he wasn't sharing with Kankuro. Tonight he slept alone. It would seem that the women of the bridal party were spending the night at Hinata's house.

As he rolled about beneath the covers, he had to admit, he missed her already.

Dawn came quickly and they were all up with the birds by order of Shino's father. After dressing in his own room, he headed for Shino's.

Inside, his father was fixing his tie for him and Kankuro was sitting on the bed, chanting the word 'puke' over and over again. He had apparently skipped the war paint for this event and was instead, just his fresh-faced self.

No sooner than the moment Gaara sat beside him, the door opened and Kiba joined them. His normal mess of hair had been combed back with too much gel and his dog was also wearing a suit jacket. Paired together they emanated a bizarre gay-couple vibe.

"Nice hair," Kankuro laughed.

"Nice face," Kiba answered.

"Thank you, but I was actually being sarcastic."

Kiba growled and looked to his best friend, best human friend that is. "It's starting soon, we should all head out."

Shino and his father shared a father-son stare moment that Gaara only half envied, before the younger Aburame nodded and said "Let's go."

Gaara was sitting front and centre of the bride's side of the room, which was a full as the groom's. It would seem most of Konoha had turned out to witness the wedding and at least half of Suna had made the journey to watch.

Shino stood at the front, looking very calm, despite the fact that he was probably ready to throw up everywhere. Beside him was Kiba, who had left his dog down in the pews with his family and at some point washed the gel from his hair.

There was a lot of whispering, but it broke off quickly when a soft melodic tune fluttered through the air. Kankuro muttered "finally" and a Tomomi frowned at him.

"Koibito, manners!" whispered Aiko.

The doors opened and in walked Ino and Sakura in Kimonos, carrying baskets of flowers and tossing them lightly into the rows of people as they passed. At the front, they took their places at the furthest end of where the bridal party would stand.

The doors opened again and a girl Gaara recognized as Hinata's younger sister, but she was as unimportant to him as her name. Especially when she walked with Miu. The red silk of her traditional Kimono swept the floor gently, hiding her feet.

He suppressed the urge to get up and meet her as she walked to the front, taking her place beside Sakura.

The doors opened a third time and this time it was his sister. She wore an ivory gown that trailed behind her. It's end held by Hinata, who was dressed the same as the others with the exception of her Kimono being a rich purple.

Tears – of the manly variety – began to prickle at the back of his eyes. His heart started to beat painfully. Beside him, Kankuro was nearly sobbing and doing a piss poor job of hiding it.

Before he could even consider consoling his brother, Temari was at the altar, her hands in Shino's. Hinata had slipped into line with the rest of the bridal party.

The room fell silent in a way that astounded even Gaara and Tsunade began the ceremony. The young Kazekage knew his equivalent was speaking and that it was English, but the words sounded jumbled and nonsensical to him. All he could do was stare at Temari. She looked so happy. Really happy.

He blinked and they were exchanging rings. Everything seemed to be moving along so quickly and he felt a slight panic. Would Temari take up residence here in Konoha with Shino? In all that had happened, he'd never asked.

Swallowing, he felt a pang of abandonment and a touch of resentment as the newlyweds shared their first kiss as husband and wife. His sister hugged her husband's arm and they walked back down the aisle and out through a side door Gaara knew led to a reception hall.

Slowly, people were getting up and also making their way to the hall, but Gaara was too lost in his own thoughts to really move. Beside him, Kankuro had stopped crying and the voice of a Aiko was chattering away to him about what their wedding would be like.

"Gaara?"

He looked up to find Miu looking at him with a concerned look written across her features. She took his hand and tugged gently. He obediently stood and followed her into the reception hall.

"I don't mean to rush you, but well, your sister will probably be wondering where you are and you did have a speech to give..." her voice trailed off and she stopped him. She toyed with his hair, tidying him nervously.

"You look great," he managed to say.

"So do you."

She leaned up and kissed him very softly before taking his hand again and guiding him to the table on the dais at the front of the room. They sat beside Temari and only moments later, Kankuro joined them.

"SPEEEEECH!" cried Naruto.

Still dazed, Gaara spaced out while Shino's parents said words about their pride in their son and his beautiful new wife.

An elbow connecting with his ribcage very casually brought him back to reality and he discovered it was his turn to speak.

He stood up and stared out over the crowd of tables that hosted dozens of people at each. Clearing his throat he found his voice.

"I don't think the implications of this whole day really hit me until I turned to see my sister walking down that aisle. When Shino first asked my brother and I for permission, I was happy for them because I knew it would make my sister happy. I didn't think of how it would make the rest of us feel and I've got to confess, my selfishness is kicking in right now." He paused to consider how best to say everything he felt. "See, Shino, you're not just taking my sister. We never had parents growing up. We just had Temari. Holding it all together like she always did. That's how I know you two are going to have a great marriage, because she's too stubborn to let you not." He smiled at his new brother in law. Raising his glass, he finished with, "To many years of marital bliss."

There were cheers and the sounds of clinking glass.

A few other speeches followed and then a large five course meal was served. After which, staff quickly cleared the tables and pulled the guest tables to the sides of the room, opening up a great dance floor. The music started to play. It was instrumental music with a very light, breezy feeling to it.

"Want to dance?" he asked Miu, already knowing she did.

She nodded enthusiastically and half dragged him to the floor.

With her hands in his, as his sister had stood with her husband at the altar, Gaara made an akward attempt to dance to the fluttering tune. Miu's hips swayed and he allowed his hands to slide down onto them. Together they twirled and shifted around the floor, ignoring the world around them. Lost in their own – in each other.

He caught her eyes with his. "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too."

_Sorry if you think this was too long a chapter, but I'm committed to only having 30 chapters._

_I didn't want to give too many details about Asuka's fate or Temari's wedding dress because I thought you should use your imagination. The song that Gaara and Miu dance to at the end here though is a real one. A remix of a Final Fantasy VIII song. It's called Breezy Beats and it can be found on the OCRemix site if you's like to hear it. High Five and Crazy Love to ORKYBASH, the mixer. _

_And now it's over. I really enjoyed struggling through this fic and I hope you enjoyed it too. I love everyone who ever reviewed this story. You made it a greater ride. Thanks to my beta, you made it a more drunken ride. Good thing I was driving._

_Thanks again._

_Daddy's Little Hippy._


End file.
